Reading: Confused by Time
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Reading about Percy Jackson, join his story when he doesn't make it out of the pit Annabeth managed to escape Tartarus and join the seven in the war against Gaea, but Percy was left behind. Now, three centuries later the Doors of Death are opening..As the tile says: the gods and demigods will read what happens in CBT, I may add some Titans. By dragonswoe I have approval to do this
1. Chapter 1: Reading Chances

**Title:** Reading: Confused By Time

 **Summary:** Reading about Percy Jackson, join his story when he doesn't make it out of the pit

Annabeth managed to escape Tartarus and join the seven in the war against Gaea, but Percy was left behind. Now, three centuries later the Doors of Death are opening again and a quest will enter the Pit to free the son of Poseidon. Nine heroes will enter the Pit, finding unexpected allies and enemies they never thought were still alive as they search for the Hero of Olympus.

 **Main Characters:** Annabeth C, Luke C, Percy J, Kronos

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Adventure/Romance

 **Author's Note:** OK, I'd like to say thank you to the wonderful amazhang **dragonswoe** who let me do this! Hope you enjoy!

Just so you know I have changed some European wordings to Canadian, hope everyone is okay with that, and please let me know how it was!

 **Originally written by:** dragonswoe

 **Parts written by:** Jaylene Olebar

 **Chapter 1: Reading Chances**

All the gods and their children were celebrating their victory over the end of the second giant war. All except for the seven, sure they were happy that they won, but they were missing one person; An important person.

Percy Jackson.

Hades tried everything in his power to get the demigod out of Tartarus's clutches, but the primordial God said that the boot couldn't come out, it wasn't his time.

Annabeth was angry, but she knew no one could mess with the Fates.

As her thoughts summoned them, there they stood; Dressed in beautiful Greek gowns and their hair done perfectly that even Aphrodite would smile at.

"Yes my lady's?" Zeus nervously bowed, even he knew at times when to be polite.

"Congratulations on your victory against the giants and Gaea." Lady one spoke.

"Thank you; what would you like to tell us Lady Fates?" Athena spoke.

"We have brought you a book that you would most likely love to read. It's about the future, but in another reality."

With a flash they left and a book sat comfortably in Poseidon's lap. The gods made chairs and couches appear for all of them in the room and they all got comfortable, the book was thick, and surely would take long to read.

"Shall we begin?"

At the king's nod, Poseidon read the title aloud.

"Confused by Time," that spiked up interest in all the beings and demigods in the throne room.

 **"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Chiron called as he stomped his hoof on the stone floor of the pavilion.**

"Ooohhh… wonder what's going to happen!" Leo exclaimed making Piper smack his head, for the first interruption.

"Stop talking and just listen!" she hissed.

 **"After breakfast all of the immortal campers are to report to the Big House immediately. We have received important instructions from the gods regarding a quest that is only to be given to those with the strongest will. On a happier and yet sadder note, today is the first of August, marking the defeat of Gaea and her giant children exactly three centuries ago. So to commemorate that moment, we will be having a Capture the Flag game against Artemis and her Hunters who you may have realized arrived during the night." The campers cheered at the mention of an extra capture the flag game, yet not all of them were happy that they would be playing with the Hunters – the band of immortal girls always won.**

"Yeah! Why won't you ever let us win?!" Pouted Connor Stoll; one of the head councilors of the Hermes Cabin.

Thalia looked at the others faces as they awaited the answer.

"Because you guys suck!" Before an argument could happen Poseidon began to read again.

 **Chiron thanked the campers and conversations immediately started again. Annabeth sighed, "Great, another quest." Annabeth had been on more quests than she cared to remember.**

Athena looked at her sad daughter, sent her love and began to listen.

 **She knew full well why all of the other immortal campers were sullenly picking at their food like they had no desire to eat anything – she was doing the same. Today, three hundred years ago, was when Camp Half-blood had been told that Percy Jackson had sacrificed himself to close the Doors of Death.**

"Three hundred years!?" Annabeth cried out, and slumped in her chair, ignoring the sympathetic stares aimed at her.

Poseidon also looked down with a sigh; he'd have to wait a long time to see his son.

 **According to Hades, Percy was still alive in Tartarus somewhere. One of the downsides of being immortal was that you remembered practically everything with an almost photographic memory. Annabeth could still picture Percy in her head as he shouted at her to go, saying that he would join her.**

Everyone had answers on what happened, but no one had the courage to ask Annabeth. But now they would know, because of the book.

 **He didn't, and instead held the button with Bob, Small Bob and Damasen protecting him from the hoard of monsters and Tartarus himself. A tear rolled down Annabeth's cheek and landed in her breakfast. "Hey, Annabeth, you okay?" One of Annabeth's siblings asked worriedly.**

 **"I'm fine," Annabeth choked out, but another tear that landed on her breakfast said differently. She abruptly stood up and without another word turned to sprint out of the pavilion with her blonde hair flying behind her. Annabeth ran towards the cabins – all forty eight of them.**

 **Since the Giant War the constructions of the cabins had finished and the original 'U' that had become a Greek omega now had an outer ring of cabins. Annabeth slammed the door to cabin six shut and immediately made her way to her bunk, scrabbling around underneath to pull out a wooden chest.**

"What's Annie hiding in there?!" One of the Hermes kids murmured, and received no response.

 **She waved her hand over the lock and murmured, "ἀνοίγω." Open.**

 **The chest unlocked and Annabeth quickly scrambled onto her bunk before taking out what she was looking for. Percy's camp bead necklace he had thrust it into her hand before shoving her into the elevator and ordering her to leave him. She then took out a picture. It was old and torn, but to Annabeth it was irreplaceable – the only picture she had left of her and Percy.**

Annabeth looked at the photo and sighed, she'd kill anything to have her seaweed brain back.

 **She fired up Daedalus' laptop, marveling at how the electronic had survived. In the three centuries since the giant war the mortals had started to threaten the existence of Olympus with their technology, so Zeus had ordered destruction to be released on all the newer factories. Even one and a half centuries after the 'worst natural disaster in the history of mankind' mortals were still baffled on how concentrated lightning strikes, storms, earthquakes and hurricanes had destroyed their newest technology.**

"Mortals can be so dumb!" Ares exclaimed.

"Excuse me!?" The entire demigod shouted.

Laughing Apollo days he just got burned and laughs more at his intended pun.

"QUIET!" Zeus thundered, "let my brother read."

 **Annabeth scrolled down through the files on the computer until she found the one that she wanted. Soon she was looking at a map of Tartarus that she had drawn when the Argo II was departing the House of Hades.**

 **Annabeth had memorized every nook and cranny that showed on the map in the hopes that she might one day be able to try and free her Seaweed Brain.**

 **"When did you do this?" A voice asked from behind her. Annabeth spun and grabbed her drakon bone sword, swinging it instinctively at the intruder. Luckily, Thalia was fast enough to duck under the blade.**

 **"Oh gods, Thalia," Annabeth exclaimed, "I'm so sorry."**

 **"Don't worry; I shouldn't have startled you,"**

"That was to forgiving, but then Annabeth is like your sister…" Nico mused, but went silent and coughed at all the stares he got. "What? She is!"

 **Thalia said dismissively and then focused on the silver laptop. "Seriously, though. When did you do that?"**

 **"On the Argo," Annabeth muttered, "after we left Percy in Tartarus." Annabeth sniffed as she attempted to hold back her tears.**

 **"Oh, Annabeth," Thalia murmured sympathetically. There was silence for several minutes until Thalia cleared her throat.**

 **"Breakfast in done, Chiron asked me to bring you to the Big House. He said you would definitely want to hear what he had to say." Annabeth nodded and put everything back in the chest, but on a gut feeling she kept the laptop out and tucked it under her arm.**

"Gut feelings are when you are cereal" Demeter noted and patted Annabeth's head.

"Shut up about those damned cereal Demeter!" Hades yelled.

"Brother!" Poseidon chested, "don't treat your mother in law like that!"

"POSEIDON!"

Laughing the god began to read again.

 **"Alright, let's go." Thalia nodded and walked out of the door which she had left open. "All of the other half immortal campers should be there already. So we should hurry."**

 **Annabeth took a breath, "Race you there?" She offered.**

 **Thalia nodded, "You're on, Bird Brain."**

"Bird brain?" Athena glared at her half-sister.

"It's just a nickname my lady..." the lieutenant of Artemis gulped.

 **The lieutenant of Artemis took off with Annabeth close behind. Annabeth was conscious of the laptop she was clutching as she attempted to beat Thalia. Several minutes later they burst into the meeting room of the Big House. It hadn't changed at all and the counselors all met around the ping pong table still. Chiron was at the head with the immortal campers all around the table and they looked up when Thalia and Annabeth entered the room. Chiron and Dionysus were looking uncharacteristically serious and Mr. D was actually paying attention as Artemis sat in one of the chairs beside Chiron.**

"Dionysus paying attention?! Ha! When did he grow up?!" Said god glared, eyes flashing a deep indigo, at one of the sons of Hermes, most likely one b of the Stoll's.

 **"Ah, good," Chiron said after Annabeth placed her laptop on the table, "we may start now – if you will, Lady Artemis, Lord Dionysus." Artemis looked happier than usual as she thanked all of the immortal campers for coming.**

 **"Now, yesterday Hades called an emergency council meeting."**

Emergency meeting, hmm… there hasn't been one in years, and the ones that Percy had weren't one, because they all knew that one day Kronos would rise, because of a prophecy and Apollo and his ability to tune into the Oracle of Delphi. The gods thought.

 **Annabeth tried to hide her surprise. An emergency council meeting hadn't been called for almost a century, which had made Annabeth think that all Tartarus was about to break loose.**

 **"An emergency council meeting, Lady Artemis?" Thalia asked in shock, "What for?" A smile appeared on Artemis' face.**

 **"Apparently Thanatos managed to persuade Tartarus to allow a quest into the Pit.**

Cue the gasps.

 **Tomorrow the Doors of Death will open in the forest here and a quest will enter Tartarus to free Perseus Jackson." There was complete silence for several seconds**

Same in the throne room, been dramatic, Apollo pulled out his lyre and made it sound like crickets chirping, and Will wanting to play along played a small keyboard that his dad summoned and posted the Jaws theme song.

 **Before Chiron looked around at the campers.**

 **"This quest calls for our very best, which is why it is only open to the half immortal campers. Now, who would like to lead the questers?"**

 **Everyone turned to look at Annabeth and Thalia grinned at her friend.**

 **"Annabeth should, Chiron, she even has a map of Tartarus."**

 **Chiron's eyebrows shot up, "A map, you say? Well then, Annabeth, do you accept this challenge?" "Yes Chiron," Annabeth said confidently.**

 **"Then go talk to the Oracle in her cave. Assuming you are still sane after, then we shall discuss the members of the quest. Could you pass me the map and I will see if I can add anything?" Chiron asked and Annabeth nodded, opening up the laptop and handing it to the centaur before standing up and jogging out of the room.**

"People can go insane from seeing the Oracle?" a new camper, a child of Iris asked.

"Yup!" Apollo popped the P and pulled out a phone to play with."

 **Annabeth didn't know what she should feel. On one hand she was going to free her Seaweed Brain, but on the other, she was going back to Tartarus. Annabeth trekked half way up Half-blood Hill to a cave set back in the hill.**

 **A purple drape covered the entrance and inside it was even more comfy than the cabins as being the Oracle was an important position. "Ah, Annabeth," Diana's voice called when Annabeth ducked inside, "I knew you would come." Annabeth had voluntarily taken up the task of searching for the Oracle when the current one resigned from their position. So she knew each Oracle personally.**

"Amazing… usually though they find the way, to the camp, like a demigod."

 **"Hello, Diana," she said amiably once she could see the Oracle. "Are you well?"**

 **"Very well, yes, though Apollo is trying to add some of his 'flair' to the cave. Personally I don't want any more naked statues of him around here," Diana laughed.**

Everyone laughed and Apollo pouted.

 **Annabeth smiled as she sat down on one of the couches. "Apollo hasn't changed in three centuries then."**

 **"Obviously not," Diana said in amusement before leaning forward and her dark brown hair fell over her emerald green eyes. "So, Annabeth, you wish for a prophecy?"**

 **"Yes," Annabeth nodded.**

 **"Then ask away."**

 **"How do I free Percy from Tartarus?" Annabeth asked.**

 **Diana stiffened and green mist flowed from her mouth, circling her like snakes.**

 **The Oracle said: "Nine will enter the depths of the earth, find the never forgotten hero and return to the hearth. But despair when all seems lost, for his exit will not be without cost. Wisdom, skies, beauty and fire, will find help when all seems most dire."**

 **Diana slumped forward and Annabeth quickly caught her, leaning her up against the couch. Diana's eyes fluttered open and she gagged. "Argh, tastes like snakes."**

"Omigods, does it actually Rachel?!" A daughter of Venus demand, at the red heads nods the girls and boys of the love goddess gagged. Except for Piper, who was mature.

 **The Oracle looked at Annabeth's pale face and sighed, "What did I say?"**

 **Annabeth repeated the prophecy for Diana, finishing with: "It doesn't sound good, but this is Tartarus we're talking about. It was never going to be easy."**

"Quests are never easy…"

 **Diana nodded and gave Annabeth a hug. "Find Percy, he's a hero and deserves to live like one." Diana had never met Percy, but Annabeth had told her enough stories about him for her to know he was a true hero and people like that only come around every few centuries.**

"My son is a hero," Poseidon said firmly.

"Yes uncle he is" Artemis says.

 **"I will," Annabeth said determinedly and gingerly detached herself from Diana's embrace. "Thank you, Diana."**

 **"No worries," Diana smiled.**

 **Annabeth swiftly left the cave and soon found herself back with the immortal campers. They were all crowded around Daedalus' laptop. Chiron looked up when she entered the room and she saw slight shock on his expression. "You saw all this when you were in Tartarus?"**

 **Annabeth nodded slightly as she sat down. "That's everything that could be used to find out where you are. Tartarus is like a massive body. The Doors are his heart and everything flows towards it." Chiron looked at the screen of the laptop for a few more seconds. "I'll run this by Hades before you leave," he decided and left the laptop in front of him. "Now, let's hear the prophecy."**

 **Annabeth took a breath to steady her: "Nine will enter the depths of the earth, find the never forgotten hero and return to the hearth. But despair when all seems lost, for his exit will not be without cost. Wisdom, skies, beauty and fire, will find help when all seems most dire."**

"Can you see the future from the prophecy from this time?" Athena asked her half-brother; ask eyes went to the sun god.

"No, because it's not time, or it's not in this reality." Though the god was sweating when he said that, eyes closed as visions swamped him.

Visions of war, death and destruction.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at her brother; she could tell when he lied and apparently Hermes did to. They looked nervously at each other.

 **"So we need nine people," Connor Stoll said to break the silence.**

 **Annabeth nodded, "Wisdom, skies, beauty and fire. That's obviously me, Thalia, Jason, Piper and Leo. So we need four more." Leo had appeared on Festus several weeks after the war with Calypso hanging on behind him whilst the Camp had been burning his shroud, almost giving all of his friends a heart attack.**

 **"I'll go," Nico di Angelo said, "my dad is Hades. It may give us an advantage." No one bothered to argue with him.**

Nico warmed as his father's smile and nod of approval went his way.

 **"We'll come," Hazel announced and Frank Zhang nodded in agreement.**

 **"One more than," Annabeth said as she looked around the group of campers. None of them met her gaze.**

"All of you are a bunch of prissies," Clarisse La Rue growled.

Everyone jumped at the sea gods booming laughter.

"What?!" Clarisse demanded.

 **"All of you are a bunch of prissies,"**

Wars daughter blushed.

 **Clarisse La Rue growled, "I'll go with you to free the punk since everyone else is going to be cowards."**

 **Annabeth nodded. "When do we leave Chiron?" "Tomorrow the Doors will open," Chiron said, "the Capture the Flag game is later today and you will be able to play it in honor of the win against Gaea." He tapped the laptop in front of him, "I will send this to Hades via Hermes and hopefully Hades can add some more places to the map." Annabeth nodded and turned to look at Leo.**

"Oh my! The great Annabeth looked to me!" Leo dramatically said.

"You sure he's not Hermes son?" Apollo asked Hephaestus.

The god looked at him with flames.

"He's my son"

 **"Can you make some Greek fire grenades or something? Anything that can be used as an explosive or weapon we will need. Tartarus is the monster's home turf, we can kill them, but they just reform amazingly quickly."**

 **Leo grinned wickedly, "Those monsters won't know what hit 'em. I'll get the Hephaestus cabin started on it right away." Annabeth looked around at the questers, thinking that this was her chance to get Seaweed Brain back – and it was a damn good one.**

"Oh yeah! Go team Leo!"

"Done," Poseidon said.

At that all the children stood up. There ADHD could only be suppressed for a little while; luckily nothing drastic has happened… yet...


	2. Chapter 2: Reading Entering the Pit

**Authors Note:** OK, I'd like to say thank you to the wonderful amazhang **dragonswoe** who let me do this! Hope you enjoy!

Just so you know I have changed some European wordings to Canadian, hope everyone is okay with that, and please let me know how it was!

Sorry this was supposed to be up a few days ago…

 **Originally written by:** dragonswoe

 **Parts written by:** Jaylene Olebar

 **Chapter 2: Reading- Entering the Pit**

"So who wants to read now?" Poseidon asked after they had a break, which had the demigods run around and try get there ADHD in control.

"I will," Annabeth said and took the book out of Poseidon's hand and walked to where she sat and opened it and began to read.

 **The result of the Capture the Flag game was expected Artemis' Hunters won by a landslide. Annabeth was in her cabin telling the head counselor that she was going to go away for a while. The immortal campers weren't allowed to be head of the cabin, but were instead the advice for the counselor and campers. Annabeth was tempted to get out the chest under her bunk even though she knew that she was going to need sleep for the journey through Tartarus.**

 **Annabeth sighed and gave in, taking out the chest again for the second time that day. Annabeth thought for a moment before picking up Percy's camp necklace and tying it around her neck – she would give it to him when she found him. Annabeth ran her hand over the picture of him, wondering whether he looked the same or any different. If he was still alive then he must be immortal somehow.**

"Immortal? Who gave him immortality!?" Zeus thundered and stared accusingly at the gods around him.

"None of us, our powers won't work in the pit; plus it might be because of Tartarus? Have you thought of that Father?" Athena asked.

Silence was the wisdom goddess's answer; she grinned and went back to listening.

 **She was nervous of what state she would find Percy in. He had been in Tartarus for three whole centuries.**

"He might be insane," Hades said, and looked at the shocked faces. "You have to be insane to survive that hell hole, for that long."

"It was scary," Nico nodded Annabeth did to, they might not have been in there as long as Percy, but it was true.

 **Annabeth was terrified of what could have happened. Percy's only allies in the Pit were Damasen and Bob, but they had given their lives to help the two of them get out. Then Percy had to go and be the hero again and shoved her into the elevator whilst he held off the monster army.**

"Fatal flaw…" Athena whispered and looked at her daughter who put up a strong face and ignored all the pitying looks.

To lose your boyfriend after he had been brain wiped by the queen of the gods, then to end up in the darkest pits of hell and for him to be left behind; had to impact anyone.

 **Alena sighed. "Annabeth, you should get some sleep. You're not getting any sleep aren't going to help when you're in Tartarus, is it?"**

 **Annabeth glanced back at the picture before nodding. "Thanks, Alena."**

 **Alena shrugged, "Don't worry, Annabeth, Percy will be fine. From what I've heard, not even Tartarus would be able to stop him." Annabeth nodded and climbed up to her bunk by the window as Alena called for lights out.**

 **Annabeth was up and ready as the sun rose. She quickly threw everything she would need into a rucksack and sprinted to the Big House where she found Thalia, Jason and Piper waiting for her.**

 **"You guys ready?" Annabeth asked as soon as she entered the room.**

"How can one be ready to enter the pit?" Will asked and held onto Nico's hand.

No one answered.

 **Thalia grinned, "Lady Artemis gave me some new arrows to use on the monsters down there, along with an order to kill as many of them as possible."**

 **"What do the arrows do?" Annabeth asked.**

 **"Don't know," Thalia shrugged, "never used them before."**

"What do they do, Lady Artemis? Have you been in Tartarus before?" Kylie, the newest addition of the Hunters asked.

"I have not been there, maybe in the future..." Artemis replied.

" **Annabeth," a voice behind her said and Annabeth quickly turned to see Chiron holding her laptop out to her, "Hades added everything of importance to the map that he knew about. You shouldn't get lost down there with all this."**

 **Annabeth quickly thanked Chiron and opened up the laptop to study the map. She frowned, "What is this gap? One place is completely blank."**

 **"Hades didn't know, he recommended you don't go there. Whatever is there is probably highly dangerous."**

"What?" Hades asked when everyone turned to look at them, "I don't know all the answers to that, I may Rule the Underworld, and guard the Pit, but it's not like I want to be there"

"It's okay Hades," Hestia said, everyone jumped. The goddess of the Hearth hadn't spoked in a long time that people tended to forget she was there.

"Thanks Sis," Hades nodded in her direction.

 **Annabeth nodded and carefully put the silver laptop into her bag. Behind her, the shadows converged and Nico stepped out of them. The son of Hades nodded to his quest mates before leaning against the wall to wait for the others to arrive.**

 **"Annabeth, what's Tartarus like?" Piper asked curiously.**

"It was dark, scary because of all the monsters and the air is a bit difficult to breathe in and surprisingly the ground was purple."

"Purple?" Reyna asked and frowned deeply in thought.

 **Annabeth swallowed nervously. "Dark, the ground is purple, and the temperature changes rapidly. Like San Francisco, actually."**

 **Jason frowned slightly, "So won't we need coats or something?"**

"Na, it's hot in Tartarus, I have been there to check up on father in the past, back when we used to take turns. But it seems to have gotten worse." Poseidon spoke up.

"Yeah, true"- Annabeth.

 **Annabeth shook her head, "That'll just slow us down. We need to be quick to outrun anything that'll be chasing us."**

 **Nico nodded in agreement, "Tartarus is the Monsters' home ground. We will be invading them, not the other way around. We have less of a reason to be there than they do."**

" **Thank you for the encouraging words, Mr. Optimism," Leo snorted as he dragged a bag into the Big House.**

 **Nico shrugged, "I'm not deluding myself into thinking this will be easy."**

 **Leo rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Death Breath, lighten up. We're going to save Percy!"**

 **Nico narrowed his eyes, "Okay, don't call me Death Breath, that's even worse than Zombie Boy."**

 **"Will calls you Death Breath," Leo said pointedly.**

 **"That's different," Nico retorted.**

Will glared at the son of Hephaestus.

"Only _I_ can call Nico names, he's _mine_ " Will says possessively and crowded the son of Hades, who blinked in shock before kissing him and Aphrodite awing at the sight.

 **Leo grinned, "I still don't see why I can't call you Death Breath if Will gets to."**

 **"Leo," Annabeth interrupted, "what did you make?"**

 **"So Festus that you asked that, Annabeth," Leo said as he stuck his hand into the bag.**

 **"Leo," Annabeth said warningly.**

 **"Yeah, yeah," Leo said dismissively, "I know. Festus is the name of my dragon and I can't replace 'happy' with it. You've told me loads of times before." He took out a small hand grenade. "This bad boy is filled to the brim with Greek Fire for a lovely monster killing explosion." He saw the looks Jason was giving Thalia and sighed, "No, Jason, it won't explode randomly… maybe." He cleared his throat and pulled another thing out of the bag.**

"Very reassuring..." Jason said wryly.

 **"This is a celestial bronze shrapnel grenade – sort of self-explanatory." He grabbed a few quiver of arrows, "These have seven types of arrows in. Hydra, heavy, explosive, sonic, barbed, fire, and net. I'll tell you what they all do later when Frank is here. I also made another electric spear for Clarisse, you know, because she tends to break them."**

 **Annabeth laughed, "Give the Hephaestus Cabin my thanks when you say goodbye to them."**

 **"I get a new electric spear?" Clarisse's excited voice came from the entrance of the room.**

 **Leo nodded and pulled out a pencil. "I got the Hecate Cabin to enchant it," he explained, "press down on the rubber and it'll turn into a spear. To turn it back to a pencil you have to twist the point clockwise." He gave the weapon to Clarisse who immediately turned it into a spear. "The point is an alloy of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze, extra strong and durable."**

 **Clarisse mimed a few thrusts, "Oh, yeah. I can definitely work with this."**

 **"Why's Clarisse got a new spear?" Frank asked as he entered with Hazel at his side. "I'm not sure it's a good idea."**

 **Clarisse twisted the point of the spear and it shrank down into a pencil. "Jealous I have two spears and you only have one?"**

 **Frank shook his head. "Definitely not; my spear was from Mars himself, whilst yours was made by a repair boy."**

 **"Hey!" Leo shouted, "I'm not repair boy anymore."**

 **Piper laughed, "Just because the Argo II has been made invulnerable doesn't mean you're no longer repair boy, Fire Head."**

 **Chiron cleared his throat. "Are you all ready?"**

"Chiron is the one who always brings people back on track," Athena said and looked at the demigods who nodded.

"Yeah, he is like our second father," Leo said, and at that all the demigods nodded and the male parents started to get jealous of the centaur.

'hrumphing', Chiron took a nervous step backwards when the gods turned to look at him.

 **The immortal demigods immediately sobered up. Annabeth looked around at her immortal friends, noting their determined expressions, and she nodded. "We're ready."**

 **Chiron nodded and Annabeth saw nervousness in his eyes. "Then come with me," he walked towards the door and the demigods quickly scrambled to follow him. "The Doors will open in a few minutes. Tartarus has agreed to open them for three days, no longer. The good thing about you all being immortal is that Tartarus can't use your blood to rise," he glanced meaningfully at Annabeth and Jason.**

 **The son of Jupiter looked sheepish, "It wasn't my fault I had a nosebleed."**

 **"I know," Chiron said, "but we don't need another Primordial rising to destroy or enslave the mortal race."**

 **"Valid point," Annabeth nodded, "we'll be careful in case something happens. Anything else we should know?"**

 **"We'll be setting up traps around the Doors to stop any monsters that come through. So if you can, try to give a signal before you come through."**

 **"Won't that be hard to do?" Hazel asked, "It's not like we can just send something through the Doors."**

 **"I'm sure you'll think of something," Chiron said. "The Doors are by Zeus' Fist."**

 **"How are we going to do this?" Jason asked suddenly, "I mean Tartarus is the home of monsters. They know practically everything about the Pit. We only have a map. Is it really possible to find Percy?"**

"Don't lose hope, Jason" Hestia said.

 **"Don't forget that Annabeth and I have been down there already," Nico reminded. "We know a lot too. We'll be fine, Jason. Don't worry about it."**

 **"Unless we run into a Titan," Thalia said quietly. "Then we're in deep Minotaur dung."**

 **"Not really," Clarisse argued, "we're the strongest demigods in centuries. If we can't get Prissy out then no one will be able to."**

"Now, it seems the power went to our heads," Annabeth paused and looked at the nine questers that they would do in the future.

 **The demigods descended into silence as they followed Chiron. Leo was rummaging through his bag and muttering under his breath, making a last minute check. Annabeth had her laptop safely secured in her bag and her drakon bone sword at her waist.**

 **They emerged into the clearing and immediately saw the Doors. They were chained to the ground, not unlike when Gaea had kept them open during the Second Giant War, and trenches were dug around them. The clearing was dark and cold in the shadows of Zeus' Fist and the Doors. There was already monster dust around the Doors and in the spiked pits.**

 **As Annabeth watched a dracaena slithered out of the Doors and immediately impaled itself on a celestial bronze spike. "Chiron, how exactly are we going to get through the Doors?"**

 **The ground rumbled and a crack opened in the earth. Red mist floated out of the gap and Frank swallowed nervously,"**

 **'The past leads you to your future. Jump.' Uh, what? No way am I jumping into Tartarus."**

 **Annabeth's mind raced, "Tartarus wants us to retrace where Percy and I went."**

 **Chiron cleared his throat. "Good luck, children. Come back safely."**

 **Leo grinned, "So, who's going first?"**

 **"Jason, Frank, do you think you could carry us all?" Annabeth asked.**

"Don't you think you should have all just fallen in? I mean you and Percy fell in Greece, you didn't fly down." Leo said and looked at Annabeth.

 **"Maybe," Jason said after sharing a look with Frank. "We should be able to."**

 **Frank's form changed until a Chinese dragon was in his place. Jason held hands with Piper and Leo as the other immortal demigods clambered onto**

 **Frank. Annabeth looked down at the centaur below them, "Thank you, Chiron."**

 **"Be safe," Chiron called up, "think wisely."**

 **Frank walked up to the edge of the fissure, and slid down after a few seconds of gathering his thoughts. Jason took a breath before jumping after him.**

 **The wind whistled past his ears as he fell and everything was eerily silent around him, at least until Piper squeezed his hand and suddenly he could hear everything again.**

 **Jason lost track of time as they fell, though it seemed that they went faster than it should be possible to. He was pretty sure he left his stomach at the entrance and was suddenly happy that he'd decided to not have anything as a quick snack. Leo, however, threw up as they fell. It was amusing that they were falling faster than Leo's breakfast.**

 **Around the immortal demigods the tunnel opened up into a cavern that could have fit the whole of Manhattan in. Red clouds hung above the purple ground like vaporized blood and screeches of monsters echoed around the Pit. Jason's eyes widened when he realized they were falling straight towards a river and he quickly gained control over the air to carefully lower himself and his two friends down beside Frank.**

 **Annabeth looked around with a grim expression as Leo settled himself on the river bank. "Careful, Leo," Nico said. "The river bank is broken glass and that is the Cocytus."**

 **Leo immediately shot away from the river. He looked at Annabeth like everyone else was doing. "What now?"**

 **Annabeth swallowed nervously. "We need to find the Phlegethon."**

 **Nico frowned slightly, "Why do we need to do that? We're half immortal. The atmosphere of Tartarus doesn't affect us."**

 **"Percy and I went there first, after landing in this river," Annabeth said carefully. "Tartarus has to have a reason for wanting us to retrace our steps."**

 **"What if that reason's to kill us?" Thalia asked.**

 **"Then we show him why not to mess with immortal demigods," Clarisse growled.**

 **Annabeth studied the horizon until she saw the flicker of red against the dark ground. "Over there," she pointed, "down the cliff." The demigods looked at each other before following their quest leader as she strode off with confidence.**

"Alright, we will have lunch than we can continue reading at two o'clock." Zeus said and let Demeter wave her hand and there was a feast of food to eat.

A/N: ha-ha! I just realized I am so not funny, well in writing, I'm trying to work on that


	3. Chapter 3: Reading Into the Storm Front

And a few Titan will arrive, he is from the time of Pernos, when they are together- another one will come to listen in the next chapter or so...

 **Chapter 3 - Reading Into the Storm Front**

 **Before Annabeth had gone far she abruptly stopped and looked back at the Cocytus with a thoughtful expression. Her eyes scanned the river, searching for a flash of bronze. "Hazel, is there something made of celestial bronze in the Cocytus?"**

"I dropped my dagger, in the river when Percy and I went there" Annabeth stated and held up a new one, a drakon bone sword.

 **Hazel raised an eyebrow and studied the river, reaching out with her power over riches. "Yes, there is," she said in shock, "how?"**

 **Annabeth smiled, "Can you get it out for me?"**

 **Hazel nodded slightly and drew the piece of metal towards her through the river. Annabeth stuck her hand into the water and scrabbled around for several seconds until her hand closed around the hilt of a dagger. She quickly drew back with a gasp, her face pale as she looked at the dagger in her hand.**

 **The blade was shiny as if it had just been polished, but the edge was now serrated like someone had hacked away at it. Thalia's eyes widened as she recognized the dagger. "That's… impossible. Your dagger has been lying in the Cocytus for three hundred years?"**

 **"Apparently so," Annabeth murmured.**

 **Nico frowned, "Annabeth, you stuck your hand into the river. What did it say?"**

 **"He's gone," Annabeth recited, "they have him. Give in; daughter of Athena, Perseus Jackson is gone."**

Rachel stopped reading and looked up at Hades and then at Annabeth and Poseidon.

Annabeth lost her boyfriend and Poseidon lost his son, but they were keeping it together.

Poseidon had lost his son many times, each time he went back to his godly business, every time he let his son walk away, but the god always got him back, and Percy loved his dad no matter what happened.

Annabeth now knew what Percy had felt when he lost her on the cliff, when the manticore got her, but she didn't know what to think now since he had willingly stayed in the pit.

"He loves you, you know right?" Rachel said to her friend.

"Yeah, I just miss him. Thanks Rachel, you're a good friend"

 **The demigods were silent, and Thalia shook her head. "No. Kelp Head wouldn't give in; give him more faith, Bird Brain."**

 **"Thalia's right," Nico said, "Percy has defeated Kronos before. Not even Tartarus will be able to make him give in."**

"You should know that maybe Tartarus isn't the one torturing him" a voice mused, and when they all turned they saw a Titan dressed in Silver armor and silver hair.

"Bob!" Nico exclaimed and looked at the Titan.

"Ugh, Perseus insists that he calls me that, only to annoy me, Son of Hades, call me Iapetus."

"How did you get here, Titan!?" Zeus demands.

"Anake, she brought me here" with that the Titan of the Underworld nods to Rachel. "Continue Mortal, I would like you to read more."

 **"That's what I'm afraid of," Annabeth said as she studied the dagger that Luke had given her so long ago. "What if the Titans want revenge? He's been down here for three centuries – that's more than enough time for them."**

 **"Well," Clarisse said, "if he's given in I'll happily help you to bring him back to his senses."**

 **"She's right," Jason said, "we'll all help you. If Jackson's given in I'll happily help haul him out of this Pit kicking and screaming if I have to."**

Iapetus stared at the demigods, "You call yourself his friends and you want to do that?!" he demands, the shadows swirl in his anger, but dissipate after a small talk with his brother.

 **Annabeth laughed, "We should go. The longer we stay in one place the more likely it is that a monster will find us."**

 **The demigods nodded in agreement as Nico scanned their surroundings for any monsters. Annabeth quickly strode off in the direction of the cliffs.**

 **It hadn't taken Jason and Frank long to safely fly everyone down the cliff. As Annabeth walked she inspected the new look of her dagger. The middle of the blade was jet black and freezing to touch, and the hilt seemed molded to her grip with intricate black swirls on the once simple leather-bound wooden hilt. Leo handed one of his home made quivers of arrows to Frank and another to Thalia as they walked to distract him.**

"That is so pretty! I can so imagine that!" Leo exclaimed and Hephaestus nodded.

 **"So, hydra, heavy, explosive, sonic, barbed, fire, and net," He said with a wide grin, "Hydra arrows split up to form a ladder when they hit something. Heavy arrows are heavier than normal ones and can – hopefully – punch straight through the best armor. Explosive arrows are like Greek fire bombs, they release an explosion of Greek fire. Sonic arrows, well Apollo cabin has them back at camp. Barbed arrows catch on flesh as they are pulled out, effectively causing double damage. Fire arrows release a wave of fire upon contact, and net arrows make nets."**

 **Frank's eyes were wide as he took his new quiver and slung it over his back, "You made all of these last night? You couldn't have gotten any sleep."**

 **"Well, no," Leo muttered sheepishly, "but it was worth it."**

 **Thalia laughed, "I think you've outdone yourself, Leo. These will be very helpful down here, I can feel it."**

 **Leo shrugged, "Well, I didn't want any of us to die down here, so…"**

 **"Leo," Jason said sternly, "what happened to Percy and Annabeth three centuries ago wasn't your fault, so stop beating yourself up about it."**

 **"Jason's right, Leo," Annabeth called. "I don't blame you, and I know Percy won't."**

 **Leo frowned, "Were you eavesdropping?"**

 **Jason grinned, "Maybe."**

 **Leo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, that was a private conversation, so-"**

 **Annabeth suddenly head something scrapping across the ground, and held her hand up. The demigods immediately all stopped. Annabeth's eyes scanned the area around them and picked out a black shape against the rocks. Her wrist flicked forward as she threw her dagger, striking the monster in the chest.**

 **The monster let out a shriek, but didn't disintegrate and writhed on the floor. Annabeth's eyes widened. "What?"**

 **"Annabeth, your dagger is celestial bronze, right?" Nico asked as he didn't take his eyes off the dracaenae.**

 **"Yes, at least it was."**

 **Nico nodded and unsheathed his stygian iron sword to stab the dracaenae. He thoughtfully picked up Annabeth's dagger and brought it back to her. "Something happened to the dracaenae, even if your dagger didn't kill it. The snake was definitely in pain."**

"Wow, torturing monsters? That is what your blade is doing, that isn't cool," looking up they see Hyperion walking down to the center of the throne room. "Iapetus-" they speak in the old tongue and the only thing they all understand is Percy, Kronos, Poseidon and Oceanus.

 **"Or misery," Clarisse suddenly said.**

 **Annabeth's eyes widened, "Of course," she murmured, "my dagger has been in the Cocytus so long that some of the river water has been absorbed into the blade."**

"You know that isn't really awesome right? What if you nick yourself?" Frank said, he had been awefully quiet, he had been whispering to Hazel for a minute before they asked to be excused.

 **Jason nodded, "It explains why the dracaenae was in pain, but didn't die from being hit by celestial bronze."**

 **"Annabeth," Frank suddenly shouted, "we're at the Phlegethon."**

 **Annabeth nodded slightly when she looked up to see the river of fire stretching across the landscape in front of them. She was tempted to try a drink to see if she would burn up or if it would heal her since she was now half-immortal. "Follow the river bank; I know when to turn away."**

 **"Annabeth, can monsters smell us in Tartarus?" Piper asked carefully.**

 **"I don't think so," Annabeth said, "but I'm not sure."**

Hyperion laughed, "They can smell you, you guys smell"

"Well!" Conner snapped. "You don't smell good yourself, what did you roll in? Shit?"

Apollo paled, and looked at his once temporally mentor before he had gone insane on power.

The titan breathed deeply and stared hard at the son of Hermes, "You best watch your tongue, lest you face the wrath of our King…" he trailed off mysteriously, a cruel smirk playing his lips.

 **"What if they can?" Hazel asked, "We'll have hundreds of them charging at us."**

 **"Tartarus has let us down here for a reason. He obviously doesn't want to kill us, I think he actually wants to help," Annabeth replied as she stayed away from the river bank of broken glass.**

 **"And if he doesn't and just lured us down here to kill us?" Frank asked.**

 **Annabeth opened her mouth to answer, but the ground shook and a spire of purple rock jutted out of the ground in front of Frank, nearly impaling him. He cursed and jumped back. "Does that answer your question?" Annabeth asked in amusement.**

 **Frank paled and nodded. "Yes. So, when we find Percy how are we going to get out?"**

 **Annabeth shrugged, "I don't know at the moment. Maybe we'll find something that'll help."**

 **"Or maybe we'll have to run and hope for the best," Nico muttered.**

"Ugh, I must be mad to say that!" Nico stated and leaned back into his chair

 **"You're just full of optimism today, aren't you?" Leo asked.**

 **"Trying to keep things real, then I won't be too surprised when this goes horribly wrong," Nico retorted.**

 **Leo rolled his eyes, "We have a lot of gadgets specially created to kill monsters, and several centuries of experience."**

 **"And?" Nico asked, "We get too comfortable then something bad will happen."**

 **"Boys, stop it," Piper said firmly, "we can't argue down here. We have to work together."**

 **"You're right, Piper," Nico said, "Tartarus plays with your mind; Sorry, Leo."**

 **"Sorry…Death Breath."**

 **"Leo!" Nico exclaimed, "That's not my name!"**

 **"Sorry, Zombie Boy," Leo grinned.**

"Oh my!" Aphrodite squealed and clapped her hands together. "Do you like Nico Leo?! Is that why you always annoy him?"

Three boys gaped at the love goddess, while the room turned to look at the son of Hades, son of Apollo, and son of Hephaestus.

"Nico is _mine_ " Will snarls and turned to glare at Leo.

"Dude, I am not gay, in case you haven't noticed I am dating Calypso-"

Laughter is heard and they all turn to see the Titans laughing, while speaking in the old tongue than laughing more.

"Can we get back to the book?" asks a hesitant daughter of Demeter: Shelly.

 **Nico narrowed his eyes, but Jason quickly slid between them. "Stop it, seriously. What the Hades, guys?"**

 **"Here," Annabeth said. She was studying the area around them with a calculating eye. A boulder lay on the ground in front of her and looked like any normal one to the other demigods, but Annabeth remembered hiding behind it as she and Percy eavesdropped on the** _ **empousai**_ **.**

 **Annabeth scanned the landscape until she saw the ground drop away suddenly several miles away from them. "Over there," she pointed. "Keep following the Phlegethon; it meets the cliff where we have to climb down."**

 **"Are you sure?" Thalia asked as she warily scanned their surroundings, her bow tightly clutched in her hands.**

 **Annabeth frowned slightly and sat down with her back against eh boulder to open up her silver laptop. "Look," she said as she placed her finger over a point on the map, "we're here." She moved her finger to another point – the altar of Hermes. "This is where we went next. We have to go this route."**

 **"The way you and Percy went?" Hazel asked as she followed the route in her mind.**

 **Annabeth nodded and folded up the laptop. "Yes."**

 **The immortal demigods quickly scrambled to their feet again to jog after Annabeth. They were careful to only make very little sound as they travelled, not exactly wanting to attract any attention from hostile beings in the area.**

 **Time blurred as they slowly sped up, running across Tartarus after Annabeth. The smoke rising from the Phlegethon beside them covered the ground and the demigods in a thick black layer of soot and ash.**

 **A howl echoed behind them, and Thalia glanced back to see a hellhound barreling towards them. She shrugged her bow off her shoulder and quickly knocked an explosive arrow. Thalia waited for the right moment as the hound opened its mouth to howl again, and fired. The hellhound continued loping after the demigods for several seconds, and then it suddenly imploded.**

 **Leo whooped, "That's what I'm talking about!" Monster dust settled on the ground and Annabeth frowned slightly.**

 **"More monsters will start to come now," she warned. "The howl would've led some straight to us."**

 **"We're nearly at the cliff," Jason said, "when we fly down we should be able to lose them."**

 **Nico nodded grimly, "It should work, but** _ **empousai**_ **can climb down like satyrs."**

 **Annabeth glanced around them as howls struck up, sounding like they were in the middle of a pack of hellhounds. "Well, if we don't want to end up as dog food we'd better go."**

 **Leo frowned slightly as he followed Annabeth, studying the Phlegethon thoughtfully. He had an idea, but wasn't sure if it would work. The river of fire was liquid fire, which shouldn't really be any different from real fire. If he could...**

"I wonder if I can control the underworlds Fire River." Leo asked and looked at the expert.

Hades shrugged, "no one has ever tried, neither has Percy, so…"

 **"Hey, Leo," Jason called and Leo looked away from the Phlegethon to see his friend gesturing for him to hold his hand, "you coming or not?"**

 **Leo quickly grabbed Jason's hand and the son of Jupiter started a controlled descent down the cliff face. "So, Annabeth," Leo said casually, "where next?"**

 **"Into the storm front," Annabeth replied.**

 **"Uh, what storm… never mind," Leo cut himself off as he saw the red mist clouds condensing in front of them, creating an effective storm front. The darkness seemed heavier and thicker in the shadow of the mist, which didn't really help to calm his nerves.**

 **Jason whistled as he landed on the ground, "That's one big storm."**

 **"We don't have to go far into the storm," Annabeth reassured them, "just until we reach the Shrine of Hermes."**

"SO THAT'S WHERE IT WENT!?" Hermes yelled, and he changed Martha and George until they turned into a sword and he charged his brother the sun god.

"It wasn't my fault!" Apollo yelled though he was laughing.

"It is! It was in the time of Greece that stupid prank you did!" Hermes screamed and they disappeared.

 **"A shrine of Hermes in Tartarus?" Clarisse suddenly asked.**

 **"Yes. It fell from somewhere long ago, "Annabeth said as she remembered what Bob had told her, "maybe the mortal world, maybe Olympus. Monsters stay clear, though so we can rest there."**

 **"How do you know that?" Frank asked.**

 **"Bob told me," Annabeth said and received strange looks from her friends.**

"My brothers never let me hear the last of that! Damn that Jackson!" Iapetus said but it wasn't harshly said.

"It was the first thing he thought of when we saw you in the Underworld." Nico explained his cousins actions.

 **"Bob?" Thalia asked, sounding like she had something stuck in her throat.**

 **"Who's Bob?" Hazel asked.**

 **"Iapetus," Nico answered, "the Titan," he eyed Annabeth carefully. "I didn't know he helped you down here."**

 **"He guided Percy and me across Tartarus," Annabeth said bluntly, "I think Tartarus would have killed him at the Doors. I don't even know."**

"Nope, he was trying to kill the more powerful ones, me" Iapetus said and popped the p.

 **"What's the chance of us finding Percy?" Piper suddenly asked, "The only thing we have is a map that isn't even finished. This is an impossible quest."**

 **Annabeth frowned slightly, knowing that Piper had voiced all of their suspicions. Everything came crashing down on her at that point. The Cocytus had been right; there was no chance of her finding Percy. He probably wasn't even immortal and had died two centuries ago from old age if the monsters hadn't killed him first.** _ **Wisdom, skies, beauty and fire, will find help when all seems most dire.**_ **If that line of the prophecy didn't mean that moment, Annabeth didn't know what it would be referring to. She opened her mouth to reply, when the temperature suddenly dropped to near freezing. Leo immediately lit his hand on fire to give them all some warmth. Annabeth's eyes darted around as she continued walking, the atmosphere becoming heavier, like something immensely powerful was around them.**

 **"Annabeth?" Nico asked worriedly, "Did this happen when you were down here before?"**

 **"No," Annabeth murmured, "something, or someone, is here." Her eyes focused on the top of the shrine of Hermes which was only just visible. "Stay here, I'm going to take a look."**

 **"Annabeth," Thalia started.**

 **"No," Annabeth said firmly, "I have my Yankees cap. I'll go invisible and check it out. Watch out for monsters."**

 **Before any of them could argue with her, she had slipped away with her Yankees cap on, and started jogging in the direction of the shrine of Hermes a hundred yards away. A quietly as she could, Annabeth eased herself to the ground and peeked over the edge of the small drop.**

 **What she saw in the shrine immediately made her gasp. Two immortals were glaring at each other in the center, each of them standing one side of the altar like it was a barrier between them. Annabeth shifted closer as she realized that they were talking to each other, careful to give no sign of her being there to the two Titans.**

"Who are the two Titans? And what is going to happen?" Apollo said mysteriously, than to add to that he made dramatic music happen.

 _Dun dun, dunnnnn….._


	4. Chapter 4: ReadingWhenallmost Seems Dire

A/N: Okay,I would like to say that I might have procrastinated and said i would get this Chapter up last week, but School, end of terms and all i would like to say that i am most pleased that i managed to do it this time.

:)

 **Chapter 4: Reading When All Seems Most Dire**

 **Annabeth immediately recognized the Titan facing her. He looked different and had found himself a set of silver armor, but it was definitely Iapetus. The Titan of the Underworld had his hands clenched around the shaft of his spear and seemed to be struggling to control his anger. The other Titan Annabeth didn't recognize at all, he was facing away from her, yet she could tell how relaxed he was.**

"You always were the most relaxed out of us," Hyperion said and looked at his brother who was looking anywhere but at him.

"It was because I took a "dip" in the river; ki- Jackson startled me in the fight.

All of the demigods looked at the titans, Iapetus was going to say something, but a sharp look from Hyperion stopped him.

That got them curios on what the titan was going to say.

 **The air was tense like they were in the middle of an argument, and the heavy feeling was definitely emanating from them. "I'm not Iapetus," Iapetus growled once he was slightly more controlled. "My name's Bob."**

 **"Well then,** _ **Bob**_ **," the other Titan said mockingly, "what do you say? The gods will be brought down, with or without your help. Your help will only speed up the process once we march to war."**

The gods looked at each other with looks of worry, and the demigods looked down at their hands, they had lost so many in the wars, when kids didn't make it to camp at the age of 21, or when they were killed by monsters. All the gods tried to help, but they were bound by the ancient laws to not help with mortal affairs.

 **Bob ground the butt of his spear into the floor. "I have given you your answer already. Stop asking for a different one."**

 **The Titan cocked his head to the side, "Are you sure? I don't want you to make the wrong decision, my friend."**

 **"I'm not making the wrong decision. You are," Bob snarled.**

"Chaos, I am so dumb, I'm defying brother," Iapetus said and looked to the roof.

 **An audible sigh echoed around. "Your choices are becoming rather one sided. I would hope you aren't becoming like** _ **them**_ **."**

"What does this Titan mean by them?" Zeus asks.

"You brat, what else?" Hyperion stated and glared at the god, daring him to deny being a brat. A few of the gods choked on laughter, but remained silent.

 **"It's better than being like you," Bob said bluntly, "keeping a certain demigod under watch in your-"**

 **"Oh, Iapetus," the Titan said in fake sympathy, "are you still going on about Perseus? It's been two hundred and eighty seven years. Let it go."**

 **"Let it go?" Bob growled, his silver eyes suddenly becoming filled with hate and anger directed straight at his fellow Titan. "You keep him for your own twisted idea of fun. To do what you please with him. What you're doing to him isn't showing your good virtue. You're only proving that you're a sadistic monster who deserves to stay down here for eternity."**

 **The Titan seemed completely unfazed by the jibe, and only laughed. "The gods don't seem to care, so why should you? I have full right to-"**

 **"Torture him?" Bod asked furiously, "No one has the right to do that."**

"WHAT?!" Poseidon yelled in fury, at the thought of someone torturing his son.

"Sit down Poseidon, you are making a show." Oceanus said as he opened the doors.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, no one harms my son!"

Hurriedly, Katie resumes reading, before a bigger fight can continue.

 **"Ah, but I do," the Titan said coldly, "Until he breaks. He's only making it harder on himself by refusing. When I see the sarcastic comments gone and his eyes dull, I'll be sure to tell you. Maybe you can visit him."**

 **"Sick bastard," Bob growled.**

"Yes, Kronos is a sick bastard," Poseidon murmured and others couldn't help but agree, Oceanus scowled and was about to protest when Katie began again.

 **In a flash the Titan had grabbed the front of Iapetus' armor and pulled him closer, over the altar. "You'll see things our way again," he promised. "Just you wait. When you do, I'll be awaiting your visit. Having you torture the son of Poseidon will break him. He does still believe you're going to come and save him. How do you think he'll feel when you do the complete opposite?"**

 **Iapetus forced the other Titan to release him and glared furiously. "I'm not going to help you. Take your requests to someone who's willing to die for stupid wars."**

 **The Titan chuckled, and Annabeth's blood ran cold. "You'll come back. They always do. When you do, I'll be waiting for your apology. This is strike two. Strike three will cost you your life, my friend."**

 **"I'm not your friend," Bob said, "now leave. I have no more reason to speak with you."**

Iapetus was bemoaning himself at how stupid he sounded and his brother was making fun of him, telling him that he was always the baby of them, the calmest, when he wasn't mad.

 **"You can't tell me what to do," the other Titan growled.**

Zeus laughed along with some others, "Kronos sure doesn't like being told what to do eh?" he laughed more but stopped at five words spoken.

"WHAT?!"

"I _said_ "only if it's not _him"_ Iapetus muttered.

 **"I can, for I have no affiliation with you. Now leave, before I decide to remind you why my name means the Piercer."**

 **The other Titan inclined his head slightly. "Very –well, Good night, my friend."**

 **Bob didn't relax until his fellow Titan had exited from the shrine. Annabeth let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and carefully eased herself back to her feet to turn and watch his disappearing back. Then she noticed where he was heading. If he continued straight ahead, he would walk straight into her friends.**

 **Annabeth launched herself to her feet and sprinted, not caring if she made noise. The Titan's head snapped over to scan his surroundings, and she pointedly looked straight ahead, not wanting to see his face and confirm her suspicions.**

 **Annabeth burst into the area that the demigods were occupying as she took off her cap, her face desperate. "Hide, now!" She hissed as loudly as she dared.**

 **"Annabeth," Thalia said, "what happened?"**

 **"No time," Annabeth panted, "he's coming. We have to hide."**

 **Frank turned into a Roman eagle and picked up Hazel and Clarisse, taking them up in the air. Jason grabbed Piper and Leo and did the same. Thalia darted under a boulder, Nico melted into the shadows, and Annabeth put her cap back on, slipping into a shadow.**

 **From the opposite direction that Annabeth had ran from, another Titan appeared. His armor spluttered with flames that lit up his surroundings, the golden metal almost blinding to look at. Then, from where Annabeth had come from, the Titan that had been talking with Iapetus strode into the area that the demigods had been waiting, and Annabeth saw him clearly.**

 **Curly, onyx black hair that instantly reminded her of the Big Three framed his face. A strong jawline that Annabeth had noticed all Titans had enhanced his cold smile. Annabeth had heard that when he smiled, you could never tell if he was about to punch you or tell a joke. He held himself like he was the ruler of the entire cosmos and every other being was below him. His armor was a sharp gold with black trim and his helmet was tucked under one arm. His left arm was covered by a vam-brace, but his right arm was bare except for a gauntlet. His muscled breastplate alone must have cost at least five hundred thousand drachma. Not only because of what is looked like, but also because of whose it was. His eyes were the same ones that had haunted Annabeth's nightmares for centuries, and still sometimes did; they were a sharp, cruel gold.**

"Chaos, they have good descriptions of Brother,"

 **Annabeth sucked in a breath, now aware that they were in a lot of danger. Olympus had to be warned.**

 **"Lord Kronos," Hyperion acknowledged. "How did your conversation with our stubborn brother go?"**

 **"Not too well," Kronos admitted as he fell into step with his elder brother, "he seems dead set on not helping us raze Olympus to the ground."**

 **"Understandable," Hyperion nodded.**

"I practically committed treason for saying that when brother misunderstood me" Hyperion announced and looked at his hands that were folded.

The others in the room chose to ignore, because he was a titan and they were ruthless, they didn't deserve mercy, when at a drop of the hat of emotions they could kill millions.

"You do know all Titans aren't bad?" mused Oceanus and looked at Poseidon, but said nothing more on the matter.

 **"Are you implying you don't want to help, brother?" Kronos asked coldly.**

 **Hyperion's eyes widened. "No, my Lord," he said hurriedly, "I was just saying that Iapetus has always been the more relaxed Titan out of all of us. He never seems to want to engage in any war."**

 **"True, he's a coward," Kronos murmured, "though his help will be irrefutable."**

 **Hyperion nodded slightly, "How long will you give him?"**

 **Kronos tilted his head up slightly to study the red mist above them. "A mortal week; that is all he gets. After that… well, it depends on his decisions. Now," he looked back at Hyperion, "what news have you brought me?"**

 **"You need to finish up with Jackson quickly," Hyperion said carefully, "you're running out of time."**

Most of the beings in the room didn't like that the fact that Kronos was torturing the Hero of Olympus, but this was in the future and they couldn't change it, and possibly it was a different reality.

 **"I have all the time I possibly need," Kronos growled.**

 **"No, brother," Hyperion murmured, "you do not understand. The gods have sent a quest group down here-"**

 **"Led by Chase?" Kronos' voice was cold and unwavering.**

"Is it just me, or is it unnerving on how Kronos knows all this information?" Leo asked surprising most of them because they didn't know he could think more like a child of Athena.

"Yes, very" Athena comented.

 **"Yes, My Lord. Nine of them are down here to search for the sea spawn. The half-immortal demigods: Annabeth, the children of Zeus, di Angelo and Levesque, Leo, the two spawns of War, and the child of Aphrodite."**

 **"How long have they been in the Pit for?" Kronos demanded, "And why didn't you tell me this sooner?"**

 **"Several hours, a mortal day, Lord Kronos," Hyperion replied immediately. "I thought that since we were originally planning on meeting now I could tell you now and that there was no point in telling you sooner."**

 **Kronos clenched his jaw. "Anything else I should know?"**

 **"Yes, Lord Kronos, the prophecy:** _ **Nine will enter the depths of the earth,**_

 _ **Find the never forgotten hero and return to the hearth.**_

 _ **But despair when all seems lost,**_

 _ **For his exit will not be without cost.**_

 _ **Wisdom, skies, beauty and fire,**_

 _ **Will find help when all seems most dire."**_

"I got a joke for that!"Conner Stoll exclaimed and stood up and took a small bow before he began the joke.

"Q: Why do ducks have webbed feet?  
A: To stamp out fires.  
Q: Why do elephants have flat feet?  
A: To stamp out burning ducks."

Leo frowned, "I don't get it…."

 **"Help when all seems most dire?" Kronos asked in slight irritation, "Tell me, brother. Who down here would want to help them?"**

"Me," Iapetus said.

 **"Iapetus," Hyperion rumbled. "Shall we go back to pay him another visit, Lord Kronos?"**

 **"No," Kronos said, "let them come to me."**

 **"My Lord?"**

 **"It's been a long time since I have had any mortal company," Kronos said as he cracked his knuckles. "Perhaps when I slit their throats in front of Jackson he'll finally crack. If you come across them, leave them. Spread the word, they are to be allowed through to me and my rather… puny grandson."**

 **"Yes, Lord Kronos," Hyperion bowed his head and hesitated for a moment, "and you, brother? What will you do?"**

 **Kronos chuckled, "I believe it's time I pay my grandson another visit. With this new information I can play with his mind, we may break him yet."**

 **"I'd hope so," Hyperion rumbled as he started changing direction, "it's been two hundred and eighty seven years."**

 **Kronos chuckled, "Next time we meet, brother, shall be when the army is ready to move out. Oh, and if you see Oceanus around here, tell him I am in need of his assistance with the son of Poseidon."**

 **"Going to drown him again?" Hyperion asked in amusement.**

"Oh Chaos, you tortured my son with water?! Gods I hope he is okay." Poseidon was threatening Oceanus at first, but calmed down when the sea titan looked disappointed with himself.

"It's the future"

 **"Of course," Kronos scoffed, "what else would I be doing?"**

 **Hyperion laughed, "Good luck with the kid, brother. Remember, there is no problem with cutting out his tongue."**

 **"Ah, but I like it when he screams. Now, go. Leave me be."**

All the present titans laughed at in inside joke, but calmed down at the weirded out stares that they got. "Not telling." The brothers shared a secretive smile and faced Katie for her to continue reading.

 **"As you wish, my Lord," Hyperion bowed before striding off further into the darkness.**

 **Kronos sighed as he continued in the direction he was originally heading, walking within five feet of Annabeth who was tempted to hack away at him with her dagger, but knew it wouldn't end well for her. Then his golden eyes flickered down, to look straight at her, and the corner of his mouth twitched. Annabeth covered her mouth with her hand, but Kronos just continued on walking as if she wasn't there.**

"He knows!" Annabeth gasped, all the past demigods and gods paled.

 **He stopped just before turning a corner, and said over his shoulder, "Shall we play chess, demigods? I've always loved chess."**

 **Thalia moved quickly, scrambling out from under her rock and knocking an arrow to train it on the back of his neck. "You bastard," she growled. "You're a sick psychopath."**

 **He chuckled and turned around to study her as the other demigods emerged from their various hiding places. "What a surprise. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Girlfriend of Luke Castellan… or did that not happen?"**

 **Thalia's hand tightened around her bow. "Where's Percy?"**

 **"If I told you that I'd ruin my fun," Kronos said, "Iapetus knows. Ask him."**

 **"Why're you telling us that?" Annabeth asked carefully.**

"It's all a game to Kronos?" one new demigod by the name of Sheldon, a son of Ares asked and frowned.

 **"I have to give you some advantage, otherwise this is boring for me," the Titan King said with a savage smile.**

All the gods and demigods looked to the titans and they smiles, they all assumed that it was just like Kronos', looked away.

 **Jason's eyes narrowed and he released a bolt of electricity from his chest. It harmlessly hit Kronos and circuited around the Titan's body, causing no harm at all. Jason's eyes widened in shock, "What?"**

 **"Father of Zeus," Kronos said with a slightly smug grin, "he had to get his abilities from someone."**

 **Annabeth swallowed nervously as his sharp golden eyes scanned her over. "Give Percy back," she demanded.**

 **Kronos shook his head in fake sadness. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Annabeth. You see, this is a game for me. I've made my move, you've finally decided to come down here, and now my second move has been made."**

 **Annabeth clenched her jaw. "I hope you're used to losing."**

 **Kronos chuckled, "I never lose. I never have, and never will." He turned around and started striding away, "I must be on my way, demigods. I intend to break Jackson soon."**

 **Thalia immediately released her arrow, and in mid-air the point split down the middle, forming a net. Annabeth thought it was going to hit Kronos at first, but there was a flash of gold and the net was cut straight down the middle to fall to either side of the Titan Lord. Kronos' scythe was in his hand, the blade gleaming as he turned around.**

 **"You are more foolish than I remember, Grace," Kronos snarled. "Surely you know that won't stop me. I am the Titan King; you are a little mortal that is risking everything for an already dead friend. You want Jackson? Then you'll have to come and get him. I'll be waiting." The air grew uncomfortably hot and he started to glow.**

"You will most likely die if you look at Kronos' divine form, especially if you are half immortal."

 **"Shut your eyes!" Annabeth shouted; since they were half-immortal they could look upon a true form, but not for long, and Annabeth knew that even looking at Kronos for a split second would cause them to spontaneously combust.**

 **Annabeth's head started to throb from the heat, but with the sound of an explosion it was soon over and she opened her eyes to see the Titan King had levelled the entire area. The ground was smoking and burnt where he had been standing. Annabeth looked down to see wisps of smoke curling up from her arms, and she realized with slight giddiness that the hair on her skin was completely burnt off.**

 **"Well," Thalia said, "he was in a bad mood."**

 **Annabeth shot her a look as she sat down and put her head between her hands. "This is terrible," she murmured, "Kronos is alive.** _ **Alive.**_ **How did that happen? The gods said that his essence was scattered too much for him to be able to reform a consciousness again."**

 **"I don't get what's so bad about this," Leo said carefully.**

 **Annabeth's head shot up to look at him. "** _ **Kronos has Percy.**_ **Didn't you realize that? Kronos has had him for** _ **two hundred and eighty seven years.**_ **"**

 **"Oh," Leo muttered, "well. Now I see why it's so bad."**

 **"The gods need to know," Jason said, "they need to know he's alive. The Titans are obviously attempting to start another war."**

 **"Things definitely seem dire," Hazel murmured, "where's our help?"**

 **"Bob," Annabeth said and shot to her feet, "follow me. I know where our help's waiting for us." The demigods all quickly scrambled to their feet after Annabeth as she sprinted in the direction of the shrine.**

"Well that went well, at least we know where Percy is, it should be easier for us right?" Jason asked.


	5. Chapter 5: Reading Replacement

**A/N:** Thanks to the many Guests or the same ones for wanting me to continue! Hope you enjoy, oh last Thursday I replaced the whole of chapter 4, because I said I was going to split the chapters…. Decided to not!

 **Chapter 5: Reading Replacement**

Since they had been sitting nonstop for a few hours as they read chapters, since they got the book in the morning, the gods decided to take a lunch break. Olympus was on lock down and no one could enter or leave. Guards were stationed near and had poisoned darts encase the Titans did something that they shouldn't.

The feast was large; the major gods had gotten it ready with the help of Hestia.

The table went one way and to the other, it was filled with lots of food: turkeys, mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, veggies, cookies, salad, spaghetti, bread, sandwiches, cake, cherry coke, Nectar, Ambrosia, ribs, and a big bowl of fruit salad in the middle, it was dipped in fruit-punch juice.

The teenagers, adults (17-19 year olds) and the gods along with the titans ate until everyone was full.

Triton flashed in with permission from Zeus and his father, the first thing he saw was his father sitting next to Zeus and Hades chatting and Demigods all over the place; So to say that he was startled when the Titan of the Ocean walked up to him.

"Triton"

Looking up into blue eyes he was deeply reminded of his mother, with her long black hair, and blue eyes. He had inherited all of his father's looks: black slightly unruly curly hair and sea green eyes. He was the Messenger of the Sea; His dad's heir to the throne.

"Yes, Oceanus..?" he asked.

"I just want to say I am proud of you, you are my grandson no matter what happens."

"Brother!" Hyperion snaps and glares over at Triton, but he looks guilty a bit and that confuses the sea god.

"Father, I just want to talk to you," Triton said.

"It's okay Triton, just stay and listen to the book the Fates have given us. "Poseidon said and put his hand on his eldest sons shoulder.

"What is it called?"

"Confused By Time."

With that everyone got ready and all the food disappeared.

 **"Bob!" Annabeth shouted as she skidded to a stop in the shrine of Hermes.**

 **The Titan was leaning against the wall and obviously waiting for them. He looked up as she ran into the small bowl shaped indent and threw herself at him. "Bob, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"**

 **"No, I chose to do what I did. Don't think any differently, I wanted to sacrifice myself so you could get out," Bob said as he caught Annabeth.**

Smiling at the Titan, Athena silently thanked him, but changed her mind quickly; he isn't the same Titan that sat a few feet away from her.

 **Annabeth kissed him on the cheek. "I'm still sorry."**

 **"Annabeth!" Jason exclaimed as he jumped into the shrine. "Who's that?"**

 **"Iapetus, or Bob," Annabeth smiled, "Depends on what you want to call him."**

"Don't I feel like a child, when they name things that are not what they are named?" The mighty titan of the Underworld pouted and stared at Annabeth.

 **"He's going to help us?" Frank asked warily.**

 **Annabeth's eyes narrowed, "Without him, Percy and I would have died within hours down here."**

 **"Sorry," Frank apologised, "but he's a Titan. It's natural to think badly of them."**

"Ikwym" Leo said and smiled, but frowned when he saw all the confused faces, except for Hermes.

"What?" Triton asked and stared at the son of Hephaestus.

Laughing the god of Messengers and Internet explained.

"It means: "I know what you mean""

 **Iapetus placed Annabeth on the ground and studied the nine demigods in front of him. His silver eyes flared and he frowned slightly, "You encountered my youngest brother?"**

 **"Kronos?" Thalia asked, "Yeah. We encountered him. He's a right bastard."**

A bright flash of gold and a deep familiar voice spoke from the light.

"I am a bastard, yes, _everyone_ knows, BUT only one person is allowed to call me that, and that person isn't here, so no **ONE** calls me that."

"KRONOS!" everyone shouted and all of them grabbed weapons, the gods and demigods to fight the king of Othrys, and the Titans to defend their king and the person who stepped out of his shadow.

Atlas, Kronos' General, and second, no third in command when there wasn't Hyperion available. (1)

"You cannot hope to beat me. Put your arms down and let's continue with this book, Chronos has told me the rules."

Wearily they all looked at each other and slowly put their various weapons down, though the titans kept theirs up for a little longer.

Iapetus and Hyperion went hurriedly to the Titan king and shot questions at the smug looking king, they relaxed slightly and nodded and sat down.

"Continue," Kronos said, and Jason frowned looking to Zeus, whom nodded.

Taking a deep breath Jason picked up the book and opened it and began to read.  
 **"Unfortunately," Iapetus agreed, "I would assume that all of you are here to free the son of Poseidon? Kronos offered to play a game of chess which he never loses, and you need my help."**

 **"Yes," Annabeth said, "the prophecy we had said we would find help when all seems most dire. That's definitely now. Do you know where Percy is?"**

 **Bob frowned slightly, "Knowledge isn't always good for you-"**

 **"This knowledge is," Nico growled.**

 **"No, it isn't. You want to know why?" Bob challenged, "It's because your demigod friend is in a fortress that we Titans built down here as a replacement for Othrys. He's being held in Kronos' personal cells." He hesitated before sighing, "You have a map, I'd assume?"**

 **Annabeth nodded and opened up her laptop, quickly showing the Titan the screen. "You know exactly where he is?"**

 **Bob touched the laptop, his eyes scanning the map with a critical eye. He snorted, "You're not going to find him," he decided.**

 **"What?" Annabeth asked, "But you said you'd show us."**

 **Bob chuckled, "Without me you have no chance, which is why I'm going to accompany you." He turned the laptop around so Annabeth could see it, and her jaw dropped.**

 **The whole of the map was now filled in, and the once blank space was covered in silver lines. Annabeth immediately realised the strategic placing of the area. Nearly the whole place looked like a fortress. "What is that?"**

"Iapetus, you were so stupid that time," Kronos said and looked to his brother, the guard of his Percy, Hyperion laughed. "He is the "Softy" out of the 13 us"

 **Bob frowned slightly over the laptop at her. "The place that we Titans took for ourselves as a replacement for the original Black Fortress and that is where your boyfriend is."**

 **"So we have to infiltrate it, grab Percy, and run without any of the Titans noticing?" Jason asked with slight fear in his voice, "But Kronos-"**

 **"Will now be expecting you," Bob nodded in agreement, "and since your sister here just tried to kill him, that meeting won't go well."**

 **Nico looked over Annabeth's shoulder to peer at the map. "But you know how to get in, don't you? You've been down here for a long time; you must've been down here whilst it was being made."**

 **Iapetus' eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the ground. "Yes, I was there whilst it was being made. The structure is only cells, we Titans just roam around the Pit most of the time. Kronos has taken up an almost permanent residence there the past two centuries. He will be monitoring Perseus at every single moment."**

 **"So how are we going to get him out?" Piper asked.**

 **Bob tapped the ground for several moments. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He rose to his feet, and looked around the edge of the indent they were in. He let out a sharp whistle and there was a flash of orange as a small calico kitten bounded into the shrine.**

 **Annabeth laughed, "You kept him?"**

 **"Small Bob is Bob's friend," Bob said with a soft smile, "friends stay together down here." He crouched down and whispered something in the kitten's ear. As Bob straightened up, the calico cat bounded up the steep sides of the shrine and shot off into the darkness.**

 **"Where did you send him?" Hazel asked.**

 **"To get some help," Bob said cryptically.**

Iapetus shifted in his seat at all the stares he was getting from everyone in the room.

"What? I made up for all my troubles, you need not judge!" he said and continued to sharpen his spear.

 **"Okay," Clarisse said, "shouldn't we get moving? We've found our help who happens to be a Titan. Next stop is grabbing Prissy, avoiding Kronos, and getting out of here."**

"My inquiry, is that why do you keep calling your, _Hero_ , "Prissy"" Kronos asked, his voice commanding, head cocked to the side and his black hair fell into his golden gaze.

"Because it's a nick name" Clarisse spat, "someone heartless as you wouldn't understand!"

Cruel and mocking laughter filled the very quiet room, "Oh, it's not **I** that doesn't understand, it's **you** don't understand at all. I know what happens."

No one spoke.

 **"That's three steps," Leo pointed out.**

 **Clarisse shot him a glare. "I don't really care how many steps I just said. We need to get moving."**

 **Annabeth nodded slightly, "Everyone up. We can't waste time down here. Who knows how long it's been in the mortal world?"**

 **"Great," Nico muttered, "even more running around this monster infested hellhole."**

 **"Nico," Annabeth sighed, "please can you at least try to be a little more positive?"**

 **"Sorry, Annabeth," Nico apologised as he stood up.**

 **Bob was already waiting for them outside of the shrine, and the demigods quickly clambered up to him. He didn't give them any time to recover from the steep climb before striding off in the same direction that Kronos had disappeared in.**

 **"My Lord," Koios said as he stepped to the side, lowering his head to face the ground.**

 **Kronos strode past him without a glance and kicked away the dracaenae that had slithered by in front of him. The other monsters were seemingly smart enough to scatter away from the Titan King. Two** _ **empousai**_ **stood guard at every single door in the entire compound and hellhounds patrolled the perimeter. The dracaenae were there for extra assurance that the occupants wouldn't be able to escape.**

 **Behind Kronos several monsters followed him in an attempt to watch what he was going to do, but none ever did manage to see. Kronos took a sharp left turn and swiftly opened a double door, making the guards jump several feet into the air as it slammed shut behind him. Kronos rolled his shoulders as he strolled through the first level of cells like he was on an evening walk. The beings all cowered away from him, pressing themselves against the wall furthest away from the Titan King.**

 **All of the beings there had personally offended one of the Titans and as a result had been shoved into one of the cells and left to rot. Many of the Titans took the time to visit the cells if they needed a way to release their anger. All but one being was available for them to use. Perseus Jackson, the only one off limits to them, and Kronos' personal anger release.**

No one saw Kronos close his eyes, but it was over, the time in the pit was done for them, he loved his Hero. Forcing cold indifference onto his face and emotions he listened to this story.

 **Kronos descended a flight of stairs and the** _ **empousai**_ **guards immediately opened the doors for him. The second levels of cells were holding beings that had insulted or attacked a Titan, which was why the son of Poseidon was there. Kronos strolled straight to the end of the corridor, several hundred yards away. Every cell was four yards by four yards, but Perseus' was a lot larger than the others due to what had been happening in there.**

 **When Kronos reached the last cell which was right at the end, he leaned against the wall and studied the immortal inside with a satisfied look. His grandson was curled up in the corner, chains tying his arms and legs to the wall, but still giving him enough room to move around. The son of Poseidon had no shirt or pants and scars littered his back. Golden ichor covered his body and cuts were scattered across him, still visible from Kronos' most recent treatment.**

Poseidon was shaking in anger at the descriptions he was getting from the book. Someone hurt his son so bad that the Hero of Olympus was a shell of himself- almost. That someone was a few chairs down, where all the Titans sat, they sat in an order that was rank- most likely- Kronos. That Titan, his father hurt Percy.

 **Slowly, Percy uncurled so that he was glaring at the Titan King. He was apparently still going to keep up the façade of being perfectly fine, and Kronos need to crush it before his demigod friends arrived. "What're you here for?" Percy demanded, "You weren't gone for long."**

 **"Hoping you could have a rest before I start again?" Kronos asked in amusement. "Your luck hasn't gotten any better recently has it?"**

 **Percy shifted so he was sitting up and warily watching the Titan King. "Hoping you would die," he said wistfully, "that would be so nice."**

Athena noticed that most of the Titans were looking anywhere but at Jason, who had the book, hands shaking in anger that his cousin went through this.

 **Kronos chuckled as Percy's face fell and his eyes dulled slightly. He was so close. He snapped his fingers and summoned a key to his hand, unlocking the cell door and slipping inside. "I bet you'd like that, but unfortunately that won't be happening for a long time. I need to have my revenge on Olympus first. Maybe you'll get lucky sometime after that, but by then there will be nowhere for you to go."**

 **Percy clenched his jaw and stared at the ground. "So why're you back so early?"**

 **Kronos smiled crookedly, "I now have a time limit to break you. I have to make sure you're in your best possible condition for your guests."**

 **Percy sucked in a sharp breath and shook slightly. Kronos chuckled and snapped his fingers. The chains tying Percy to the walls moved until he was spread-eagled in the air. Kronos stalked towards him, enjoying the brief look of fear that crossed the son of Poseidon's face. "Where shall I start?" Kronos mused to himself as he circled his grandson, summoning a dagger to himself as he did so.**

 **Percy dry swallowed as he hung suspended in mid-air. "It doesn't really matter, does it? It's still going to hurt."**

 **Kronos chuckled and trailed the dagger across the immortal demigod's back, noting his flinch as the cold metal touched him. "Oh, this is only the opening. I have Oceanus coming to help me soon."**

 **Percy groaned, his head falling down to rest on his chest. Kronos smiled coldly, "I like your attitude, sea spawn," he hummed as he twirled the dagger around his wrist.**

 **Percy fisted his hands as he felt the dagger dig into the skin on his back, but then it suddenly stopped. Kronos tapped the flat of the blade thoughtfully against Percy's back. "You know what I haven't done yet?" He asked Percy, "Marked you as my property."**

"NO!" Poseidon whispered his eyes held great anger at the king of Othrys.

Triton looked sick, eyes looking at his father, trembling in rage, the clouds swirling in anger.

" _Poseidon_ " Zeus yelled, his eyes on his older brother.

"I can't….." Poseidon screamed, his anger, hate, grief, and emotions, they were swirling out of control, he couldn't control them!  
His deep calm was gone!

"I can't…"

"Father! It's okay! It hasn't happened yet!" during the chaos of what was happening, Triton had stood up and made his way through the storm that was happening in the throne room and outside in the world.

Kronos looked at him through the swirling debris.

" _He is okay; no harm has come to him. Rest your anger my son."_ Kronos spoke through the fragile mental bond he shared with all his family.

Poseidon shook his head, and tried to calm down, he sobbed in effort and then it all stopped. The King of Atlantis sat holding onto a small blanket, eyes closed and he was calm.

"Continue" his voice broke the silence.

 **He moved around Percy so he was facing him, his golden eyes scanning his body. Percy's eyes widened. "No, you can't-"**

 **"Can't what?" Kronos growled, "And how are you going to stop me?" He grabbed Percy's right wrist and brought the dagger up to the inside of his forearm. Percy attempted to pull his arm away, but the Titan King's grip was like steel. Percy whimpered as Kronos dug the tip of the dagger into his skin and golden ichor seeped out onto the floor. A wave of pain raked through the entire right side of Percy's body and he stopped trying to get out of Kronos' grip. Percy hung limply as Kronos carved letters into his forearm.**

 **After what seemed like hours, Kronos stopped. He let go of Percy's wrist and stepped back to admire his handiwork. Percy's eyes started closing, but he quickly forced them open again and looked at what Kronos had done.**

 _ **Lord Kronos**_

 **The two words were engraved in his skin to the bone and golden ichor welled out like tears. Percy swallowed past the lump in his throat as a horrible weight settled in his stomach and seemed to force down his shoulders like he was holding the sky again.**

 **Kronos felt satisfaction as he looked at Percy. The son of Poseidon was on the edge of the cliff, one shove and he would fall and break. The cell door opened and Percy's eyes flickered to see who it was, but when the smell of sea water wafted over to him he immediately knew.**

 **"Oceanus," Kronos greeted without turning around.**

 **"My Lord," Oceanus bowed.**

 **"The Tank?" Kronos asked his attention still on Percy.**

 **Oceanus waved his hand, summoning a large fish tank into the cell as Kronos placed a hand on Percy's shackled wrists, unlocking the cuffs to make the son of Poseidon fall down. Oceanus' eyes flickered over to the son of his rival before he flicked his wrist, summoning water into the tank.**

 **Percy shivered as he lay in his own recently spilt ichor, his forearm and head throbbing as he bled. Kronos chuckled and grabbed the back of his neck, dragging him over to the fish tank. The Titan King grasped Percy's wrist and forced his right hand into the water, watching intently as the liquid flowed up his fingers to his forearm. Percy attempted to pull away, but when Kronos' grip tightened so he was almost crushing Percy's wrist, the son of Poseidon quickly stopped and went completely limp as the liquid healed his forearm. A glistening white scar was left behind and all ten letters were clearly visible.**

 **Kronos allowed Percy to feel the healing powers of the water for several more second before nodding to Oceanus. Immediately the salt water began to make Percy's injuries sting and throb. Then Kronos wrapped his hand around Percy's neck and easily forced his head under the water. Percy held his breath for as long as possible as the water raced around his skin, getting in his hundreds of cuts and making his whole body sting from the saltiness of the fluid. Percy knew that Kronos had only let him feel the healing effects of the water for several seconds to taunt him, as if he was saying:** _ **You could feel this if you wanted, all you have to do is give in.**_ **Percy wanted to give in, to end his torture as his lungs filled up with water, and still Kronos kept his head under.**

"Don't give in, don't give in, don't give in" was thought throughout the room.

 **Kronos studied Percy as he panicked and braced his hands against the edge of the fish tank, his legs futilely kicking at the black glass side. Bubbles of air raced up as they escaped Percy's open mouth and Kronos waited until his grandson's movements weakened dramatically before pulling him out. Percy sucked in the stale air as Kronos dropped him onto the floor with a quiet sound of disappointment. The Titan Lord crouched down beside the immortal demigod, grabbing his chin and forcing Percy to look at him. Kronos sighed and let go of him as he saw Percy's hate-filled eyes directed at him.**

 **Oceanus frowned slightly, "He's not going to break before his friends get here, and you've run out of time."**

 **Kronos' head snapped up to glare at his brother, but the damage was done. Percy sucked in a breath, "My friends?" He asked hopefully, "They're coming?"**

 **Kronos slowly turned to face Oceanus who paled at Kronos furious expression. "Leave," the Titan King ordered, "now. I don't want to see your face around here until the demigods arrive."**

 **Oceanus quickly scrambled out of the cell, disappearing into water vapour as he fled from his King with his tail between his legs. Kronos growled under his breath as he turned back to face Percy. His grandson's eyes were watching his every move. "Unfortunately for you, grandson, they're only coming so their throats can be slit in front of you. You** _ **will**_ **break for me."**

 **Percy's eyes narrowed, "Go to Chaos," he hissed.**

 **Kronos smiled coldly and summoned his dagger to him again, "I have a better idea," he said as he raised the cursed blade.**

 **Percy's complexion paled and he scrambled to his feet, quickly backing away from the Titan Lord as he stalked towards him. Kronos cocked his head to the side, "You're not scared of me, are you?" He asked in mocking amusement. "Come on, Jackson. Show me you're not scared."**

 **Percy clenched his jaw and fisted his hands at his side, but he continued backing away until he felt the cold wall of his cell press against his bare back. Kronos chuckled as he inspected his personal demigod. Percy's momentary burst of confidence had disappeared and his eyes were averted to the ground. Kronos lunged forward, slashing the dagger across the son of Poseidon's chest. Percy whimpered and tried to melt backwards into the wall, hoping he could step through it and get away. Nothing happened; he was stupid for even trying. No one was going to get him out, and he was going to stay there forever, Kronos thought he was far too important to lose.**

 **Then Kronos stepped forward, swinging his fist with the force of a sledgehammer, and Percy felt at least two of his ribs break. He doubled over, coughing up ichor, and Kronos slammed his elbow down onto Percy's back. The immortal collapsed onto the floor of his cell, and Kronos kept him down with an armored boot pressing on his back.**

 **"I can't believe I ever thought you were a strong demigod," Kronos scoffed, "how wrong it was to think so. You're nothing, there's no possibility of Tartarus ever…" He chuckled, "No. No chance."**

"What was that about?" Leo asked, eyes down in a thoughtful frown.

 **Percy dry swallowed as he felt the Titan Lord's hot breath on the back of his neck. "Nothing," Kronos murmured, "you can't even defend yourself any more. No one will want anything to do with you if you ever get back to the surface world. Give in, Percy; I can make your life so much easier."**

 **Percy shook his head as much as he could with it pressed into the ground. "No, never. The sea doesn't like to be restrained."**

 **Kronos chuckled, "So be it, grandson."**

 **Percy felt a shiver run down his body, and that was his only warning before Kronos plunged his dagger into the small of his back. Kronos had quickly found out that since Percy had managed to get rid of the Achilles' Curse, a curse that was never able to be taken away before, the small of his back remained his weak point. Percy screamed and writhed on the floor, desperately reaching for the dagger stabbed into his back up to the hilt, as tears fell from his eyes and Kronos' cold laughter echoed around.**

Poseidon looked at Kronos, who was looking cold and indifferent, but he could see emotions swirling, but he couldn't decipher them. They were too confusing to comprehend.


	6. Chapter 6: Reading Expect the Unexpected

**A/N:** Right the last point :( (1) That was for the ones, that every Titan or Demigod that comes in a flash is from the future. So far we have: Iapetus, Hyperion, Oceanus, Atlas Kronos and now we have Luke Castellan.

Enjoy and please Review! Tell me who you want, and I will put them in!

 **Chapter 6: Reading Expect the Unexpected**

Poseidon didn't want to read the next chapter, Triton stood next to him, since his loss of control; his emotions were gloomy, as were the others, because Percy was their friend. He helped them all in their needs; helped them with sword training, to swim, the wars, etc.

Even the Titans seemed a bit nerves, no one really knew what Kronos did to Percy, besides the King himself and whenever Oceanus was available. But the Titan seemed closed off, indifferent to everything besides the story, and who was reading it.

"Shall I continue?" Hestia asked softly, her warm brown eyes were downcast, and the warmth that was in the room was slowly growing cold. Picking the right page Hestia began, her voice echoing clearly in the silent room.

 **"Don't we need a plan?" Frank asked nervously.**

 **"We have one already," Clarisse replied.**

 **"We do?" Leo asked in confusion, "What is it?"**

 **"We go in, find Kronos, and force him to give up Percy. When he refuses we beat him up and break Prissy out of there."**

"A very tip-top plan," Nico said and blushed when Hestia read the next line, he practically said the same thing!

 **"Good plan," Nico said sarcastically, "you only forgot that there are going to be loads more Titans and monsters, and we have no clue whatsoever where exactly Percy is."**

There was hesitant laughter, before the reading began again.

 **"Okay," Clarisse grumbled, "it's not perfect, but have any of you got any better ideas?"**

 **Annabeth frowned at Bob's back as she walked her mind racing at a million miles an hour in an attempt to come up with a plan.**

Smiling faintly Athena looked at her favorite daughter; she was looking down, but of course. Her boyfriend is in Tartarus; A place quite deadly, considering that it was the house of monsters, as well as the king of them….

 **"Bob will distract his brethren," Bob called back. Annabeth's eyes widened.**

 **"No, Bob, I couldn't ask you to do that. There'll be so many Titans there."**

 **"Bob can't do it," Bob agreed, "but Iapetus can; Iapetus and his friends."**

 **"Friends?" Leo asked, "You have friends?" Iapetus glared at him over his shoulder. "Uh, no offence to you or anything."**

"No one in the Pit really has friends, its kill or be killed, especially for demigods." Annabeth muttered, and at the nod from Kronos the case was closed and they went back to the book.

 **"Iapetus has two friends," Bob declared, "and a good cat."**

 **Thalia raised an eyebrow. "You have a cat?"**

 **"Small Bob," Bob nodded.**

 **"Wow," Clarisse snorted, "you've a big head."**

 **"Clarisse," Nico warned, "his memories were gone. He knew nothing other than his name."**

 **"Bob or Iapetus," Bob said as he nodded in agreement. "Am I Bob or Iapetus?" A nervous feeling settled in Annabeth's stomach. The Titan was confused on whether he was the gentle Titan called Bob, or the Piercer, Iapetus. If he decided he was Iapetus…**

 **"You're Bob," she said firmly.**

"Yes, let's just hope that, Iapetus decides to stay "Bob"" Zeus mused and looked at the Titans, they were discussing things and Iapetus seemed upset, but with a strict word from Kronos they settled down.

 **"Every being down here calls me Iapetus," Bob murmured, "my brothers say it's a disgrace to be called Bob."**

 **"You're not a disgrace, Bob." Nico growled, "So don't say that. You're better than them, they're all idiots."**

 **"Bob's a coward," Bob said, "hiding for the past century."**

 **"Past century?" Annabeth asked, "But it's been three centuries."**

 **"Not for Bob," Bob said happily, "Bob was killed by Tartarus, very painfully. Bob reformed one hundred years ago."**

 **Annabeth sucked in a breath. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry, Bob."**

 **"No matter," Bob said as he scanned the area around them, his hand twitched towards the spear on his back. "We're being watched."**

 **"Watched?" Jason asked as he unsheathed his sword, "By whom?"**

 **"The defeated ones," Bob said as he grabbed his spear, "I can sense them. They can sense Iapetus."**

 **"Defeated ones," Annabeth murmured as she gripped her sword, "the ones Percy and I defeated before."**

 **"Yes," Bob grinned widely, "they come. The hunter has become the hunted."**

 **"Who exactly are the defeated ones?" Piper asked.**

"The "Defeated ones are Titans, Giants and some monsters…." A new voice, that some have not heard in a long time, or ever.

Everyone turned to look at the speaker and they saw: a guy with blond wavy hair, blue eyes, he was dressed in black pants, a white v neck shirt, and a leather jacket. Added to it, he had a shield vam- brace on his right arm and swords at a cross on his back.

"L-LUKE!" Annabeth yelled, her grey eyes wide, staring at the young man who had helped raise Kronos in the Second Titan War.

Kronos raised an eyebrow, and as if the move was rehearsed a dozen times, Luke went down to one knee, eyes lowered and body stiff ready for anything that his king would through at him.

Hermes looked away, eyes filled with tears; he choked as he heard his favorite son address Olympus's worst enemies.

"My Lords, how can I be of service?"

"We are reading a story, that's all you need to know, sit and keep still," Hyperion snapped, eyes cold, and making the demigods look away from Luke.

"As you wish…."

 **"Titans," Bob said, "and giants; Monsters too."**

 **"Shouldn't we speed up?" Thalia asked.**

 **"Speed up?" Bob asked in surprise, he turned back to her with a smile flickering on his lips, "Why would we do that? I need to speak with one of them."**

 **Several of the demigods reached for their weapons, but Bob chuckled, "We would be able to fight him off if he decides to attack, but he is like me. He did something that made him an outcast in a way, and he now wanders around aimlessly. He's coming to us now."**

 **"Who is it?" Annabeth demanded.**

 **Bob turned to look at her for several moments, his silver eyes unwavering, "My brother, Krios. He has suffered greatly recently and should come with us."**

 **Jason sucked in a sharp breath and clenched the hilt of his sword until his knuckles were completely white. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"**

 **"Nope," Bob said happily as he strode towards an outcropping of purple rock.**

 **The demigods hesitantly followed him, with Leo subtlety taking a Greek fire bomb from his tool belt. Annabeth glanced back at him, but didn't tell him to put it back.**

 **Bob muttered to himself, and Annabeth shifted closer to Nico. "He's still confused. If he decides that he likes Iapetus the most we'd better be ready to run."**

 **"Bob likes Iapetus," Bob agreed, "but Bob has friends and a brain. Iapetus has psychotic brothers. Bob prefers Bob."**

The entire Titans, present, laugh, as if on an inside joke at that, but the gods laugh for a complete other reason.

Reason is, because all the Titans they knew were to be really cruel and didn't seem entirely humanoid at all.

 **Jason frowned slightly and whispered to Piper, "Isn't Bob Iapetus? So he has psychotic brothers too."**

 **Piper shrugged, "Honestly? I just want to try to keep him a Bob, as Annabeth knows, he's confused over who he is. We need to try to keep him as Bob if we're to do this."**

 **Jason nodded slightly, "But Krios, if he sees me he'll probably attack."**

 **Piper shrugged, "We're going to be able to fight him off."**

 **"Iapetus too?" Jason asked.**

 **Piper rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Jason. It'll be fine. We can trust Bob."**

 **They stopped about a hundred yards into the cave Bob had led them into, and settled down to wait for Krios. Bob was fingering his spear point, a dark expression on his face which made Annabeth move away from him slightly.**

Annabeth looks at the spear that is in Iapetus's hands and feels her heart clench, _this was "Bob", but he was so different, what had happened to make him back into the Titan he is and was?_

 **Leo was fiddling with his Greek fire bomb, his eyes flickering over to the entrance of the cave every so often, and Jason noted that the river Phlegethon under their feet seemed to flow around him more than the others.**

 **Then the ground started shaking slightly and the demigods shot to their feet as Krios limped into the cave. Bob's eyes widened, "What happened to you?"**

 **Krios grunted, "Hyperion wasn't pleased to see me," his dark night sky blue eyes roamed over the demigods for a brief moment.**

 **"You wanted to speak to me, brother?"**

 **"Yes," Bob nodded, "as you are aware Percy is Kronos' personal plaything. We're planning to get him out, but just the ten of us aren't going to be able to do it."**

 **"You want my help," Krios said wearily, "but Kronos kicked me out when I suggested letting him go."**

 **"You're trying to get him out?" Annabeth asked incredulously, "Why?"**

 **"You almost sound like you don't want him out," Krios rumbled and Annabeth immediately looked offended that he would say that.**

 **"If you had seen what's happening in there to your boyfriend then you'd know why even I want him out of there." Bob frowned slightly, "You've been in there recently," he stated.**

 **Krios nodded. "And no, Chase, I'm not telling you how Perseus is."**

 **"Why?" Annabeth demanded, "If you want to help us "**

 **"I don't want to help you," Krios growled, "but that doesn't mean I'll be stopping you. So, Iapetus, your answer is no and you'd better be on the move before the giants find you."**

 **Bob clenched his jaw, "Still following our brother? Even after he threw you out? After everything you did for him, are still doing for him, he treats you like dirt. He treats all of us like dirt. Please, brother, I need your help."**

Turning Kronos looks at his brother, who pointedly avoids his eyes.

" _Secrets eh brother? What secrets have you told them, aaannnddd Percy?"_ Kronos tilts his head and looks at the book, golden eyes flashing black before they settle on his normal colour.

" _It's not me anymore; I am loyal to our cause."_ Iapetus says and lowers his head and eyes out of respect.

 **Krios scowled at him, "The only way I'll betray our Lord is if I lose my memories as you did. You wouldn't have done this unless you did lose your memories. You're still Iapetus, but a changed version of him, Bob." Krios started to walk out of the cave.**

 **Bob looked away, his silver eyes burning. "So you're just going to go back to Kronos, then?"**

 **Krios stopped, his back still facing them. "Yes, and you should too. It's where we belong." He limped out of the cave.**

 **"Well," Nico said, "that went well." The demigods stared at him. "Sarcasm," he said with a raised eyebrow, "ever heard of it?"**

"Every time that you use Sarcasm, you are practically talking to: Momus, he is the god of mockery and a few other things." Hermes said.

"In my father's name! You are _teaching_ me things I _never_ heard of!" Apollo rasped eyes wide, before bursting out in laughter.

"SHUT UP godlings, I am forced here, and I don't want to hear you!" Kronos snarled.

" _Feelings mutual"_ Apollo thought

 **"We know what sarcasm is." Annabeth muttered and turned to Bob, "So what now?"**

 **Bob's eyes were dark. "You have the map. Go to your boyfriend.**

" **Annabeth's eyes widened, "Bob, we still need your help."**

 **Bob shook his head and started walking out of the cave, "Krios is right. I still am Iapetus, and I can't get away from that."**

 **"Bob!" Annabeth shouted, "How can we fight Kronos without your help?"**

 **"Stay away from him, avoid him, or set a distraction," Bob rumbled.**

 **"I thought you wanted to be different from your brothers. What happened to that?" Annabeth demanded.**

 **"I woke up," Iapetus said simply before disappearing from sight.**

 **"This sucks," Leo muttered.**

 **"We have to get going," Thalia said, "we have everything we need to get Percy. We just need a plan to get past Kronos and the other Titans."**

 **"A distraction," Annabeth murmured. "What could we use as a distraction?"**

"It wont be much of a distraction if Kronos is expecting you you know?" every demigod and god decided to ignore the sneered words from Atlas.

 **"I'll do it," Leo said immediately.**

 **"No, Leo," Jason said immediately, "you can't, you know that whoever does it will have to lure every single Titan to them and keep them occupied whilst we get Percy. Likely chance is that you'll die."**

 **"I can do it," Leo insisted.**

 **"Well we don't have to decide now." Annabeth said as she took out her laptop and studied the map quickly, "We should be there within two hours if there are no problems."**

 **"There won't be," Jason said, "remember what Kronos said? He wants to 'deal' with us himself. We won't have any problems."**

 **"Do you really want to trust his word?" Clarisse asked, "He has a silver tongue, and like a snake, he'll strike when we least expect it."**

 **"Clarisse is right," Frank said, "I really don't want to trust what he said."**

 **"Wait a minute," Hazel said, "how can he say every single monster in Tartarus won't attack us?"**

 **Piper sucked in a breath, "Oh, gods." The demigods' expressions were grim, "If he and the Titans control all the monsters at the moment…"**

 **"We need to get Percy as soon as possible," Nico said, "if we don't or if we fail in getting out of here, then Olympus will be destroyed before the gods realize what's happening. Every single monster…" Annabeth glanced at Thalia.**

 **"What're you thinking?" The daughter of Zeus had her hand clenched around the grip of her bow.**

 **How lovely it would be to see my grandfather in chains in front of my father."**

 **"That would be amazing," Jason agreed.**

 **Annabeth shook her head, "We can't even try to do that. He'll kill us before we have the chance." She closed up the laptop, "Come on. We have a seaweed brain to save from a masochistic Titan." She jogged out of the cave and looked around carefully. "All clear."**

 **"So," Thalia said as she joined Annabeth outside, "where are we going first?"**

 **"See that spire?" Annabeth as she pointed to a large piece of rock jutting out of the ground several miles away. "We go there then turn in the direction of a cliff."**

 **"Not a lot of them around here, are there?" Leo asked sarcastically as he followed his friends.**

 **"Oh, shut up, Leo," Nico growled.**

 **"I'm sure it'll be obvious when we get there." Annabeth marched forward whilst keeping a watchful eye out, but it seemed that the Titans did control every monster in Tartarus at the moment. Annabeth would have preferred it if they were being constantly attacked as the threat of how they were going to get out loomed over them. Annabeth tried to come up with plans that didn't involve sacrificing anyone, but she came up with absolutely nothing. With Iapetus helping them it would have been so much easier.**

 **"This is weird," Thalia murmured as she looked around, "absolutely no monsters at all. I don't like it."**

 **Annabeth shook her head, "This is good," she tried to persuade herself, "we'll get to Percy sooner." She didn't want to admit it, but with every step she took, she feared facing Kronos even more. His eyes and voice had haunted her dreams for decades after the Titan War, sometimes with Luke's face, sometimes just gold glowing eyes glaring at her.**

 **"Is getting to Percy sooner any better, though?" Clarisse murmured, "They'll be expecting us to get there as soon as possible. So shouldn't we do the unexpected?"**

 **"Expected the unexpected," Frank said, "They'll be expecting anything we throw at them."**

 _ **Not anything**_ **, Leo thought to himself, but didn't want to say it out loud. "We still have to try," he said, "if we take too long, the Titans and monsters will come to find us."**

 **"Annabeth, have you got a plan yet?" Piper asked. Annabeth frowned slightly, "One that doesn't involve someone sacrificing themselves? No."**

 **"That's great," Leo said, "where's the signup sheet?"**

 **"No," Annabeth said firmly, "no one's sacrificing themselves."**

 **"Not even a little?"**

 **"Why're you so eager to get yourself killed?"-**

"Beats me, he's Leo so he might have anything up his sleeve" Jason said.

"HEY! I object!" Leo cried out, and before a verbal fight could break out Hestia wisely chose to continue reading.

 **-Annabeth demanded as she whirled around to face him, "I'm trying to get all of us out of here alive. So, please, help me by not offering yourself up like a chicken to be slaughtered. Because that's how easy it'll be for the Titans to kill you."**

 **Leo swallowed and reluctantly nodded, "Okay. I'll stop thinking about it."**

 **Annabeth looked relieved, and Leo almost regretted lying to her. They reached the spire and Annabeth scanned the area before pointing to the biggest cliff.**

 **"Over there. We follow the cliff edge round until it comes to tundra like plain, and Kronos will be waiting for us in the middle; With Percy."**

 **"A plain?" Thalia asked worriedly. "How'll we get there without being seen?"**

 **"We drop in from above," Annabeth said as she turned to look at Jason and Frank, both of whom who grinned.**

 **"I like this idea," Frank said. Annabeth nodded, "I'll come up with the rest as we walk." She quickly started off in the direction of the cliff and her fellow half immortal demigods followed her.**

 **A/N:** Not as good as I thought, but I tried. Thanks for the new reviewers!


	7. Chapter 7: Reading The River of Fire

**Chapter 7 - Reading the River of Fire**

 **A/N 1:** This beginning will be longer, due to me having many ideas before the chapter starts.

 **A/N 2:** I am very sorry this was late! I meant to update this last week, so I rushed to have this published, hope you like it!

 **A/N 3:** Okay, since I absolutely love Poseidon and Percy, I have decided to have Poseidon know about KronosxPercy. He won't like it… but as long as Percy is happy…

…

Iapetus looked up at the stars; they had stopped reading the book because it was seven o'clock and the demigods and some gods couldn't even keep still, or be quiet. Fidgeting after sitting still for so long with only a few short breaks; no one had gotten up to go to the washroom either. So for the demigods there was a long line up, lots of shouting and with the Ares kids a small fight broke out.

Kronos had summoned his brothers and Luke to him and told them to be weary of them, let no information of him and Percy out. Luke was told to stay near the king at all times, because along with Iapetus and Hyperion they were Percy's "royal" guards (only when Kronos wasn't present); Though the turned Titan argued briefly that he didn't need guards.

"You going to eat?" a soft feminine voice asked, turning Iapetus saw Annabeth; Her blond hair was up in a ponytail and she held out a platter with a mixture of foods, ambrosia and Nectar, large quantities, to fulfil a Titans need of it daily. Because it tasted much better than the smelly food the gods liked to smell when burnt as offerings.

"No, not really, I am thinking of what happened in my timeline, how things escalated to how they are in my timeline, compared to yours. Because yours is already in motion, but frozen right now, and it might change…. Or stay the same."

"Can, you shed some light on what happens in your timeline so that we can change ours…?" Athena walked up and stared at the Titan, who was still staring up at the stars.

"No, my King requests me not to tell, all will be revealed in the book, and I will not willingly lose my Kings faith in me again. So good day to you," Iapetus walks away his eyes lowered until they reach his brethren.

"They know too much, Annabeth, be weary, especially of Luke, he is loyal to the Titans, don't be near them, alone," Athena said.

"Yes mother…"

With that done Athena walks away, her eyes looking at Olympus's worst enemies in their throne room… something wasn't right and she the goddess of wisdom and Knowledge of battle was going to figure it out.

…

Athena waited until dinner was done, and everyone was gone to their palace and their children sleeping, before she took off to the Throne Room.

The throne room was a place where the main Olympians went to think about things, and it wasn't unusual that the Wisdom goddess was there.

Athena glanced at the book that was on a small table, it was faintly glowing: it glowed a golden colour, with the book outlined by the sea green trimmings, and lightening flashed every few seconds, and along with the lightening, there was a dark spot.

Slowly Athena walked to the book and opened it, it went to the last chapter that they were on, which was chapter 6, and when she flipped the page, so it would go to the next chapter…. It was blank!

Flipping a few others, resulted in the same results.

" _Not ready to know yet…"_ a voice whispered three voices, once the Fates finished speaking, Athena fell un-gracefully in her chair.

…

Poseidon sat in his throne room, on Olympus, in his palace. He had called his wife, Amphitrite, and said that he wouldn't be back in a while, because he had this book to read. She said she wasn't coming because she didn't want to read or listen to any book.

So Poseidon was startled out of his thoughts when Triton opened the door.

"Father, are you going to sleep yet?" he yawned.

"No, not yet, son, you can turn off the lights. I will close the blinds." The king of the sea said to his heir.

Since they were up in the sky, the sun/ Apollo didn't set until a few hours after midnight. So they had blinds that blocked the sun out, so they could sleep.

Twenty minutes alone did Poseidon feel tired enough to sleep, so he flashed to his bedroom and was asleep when his head hit the pillow.

Even though the Fates thought Athena didn't need to know…. They thought Poseidon should know…

 _ ***DREAM***_

" _Let him go! You have no right to do this!"_

-Poseidon heard someone speak. Then his dream changed to fast for his eyes to see before they settled on blurry images of people.-

" _You'll be the death of me Percy Jackson," Kronos murmured._

" _I did swear on the Styx to kill you," Percy said._

" _I know…" Kronos smirked; he moved closer to Percy, and then pressed his lips to the demigods._

-Poseidon gasped, his eyes froze on what he was seeing; Kronos' sword dropped from his hand and fell to the floor, and his son frozen before he started to respond to the kiss.

" _Kronos get back here!" his son yelled when the titan king left him, mocking laughter as the king was teasing him._

-the scene shifted to a different day, showing his son storming to what looked like a mess hall, where Titans, monsters, and demigods sat eating food.

"… _.the FUCK was last night?" Percy yelled._

" _This?" Kronos asked._

" _Swear on the River Styx that you don't like me and I will stop."_

" _I swear on the River Styx that I don't love-"_

-His son struggled on the word "love" and Poseidon slumped.

Than all the sudden his son was kissing Kronos, the titan pushing Percy up against the wall, hands moving low to his back than- Iapetus walked in.

A dream change and Poseidon saw snow whipping around, his son stood there, eyes looking at his hands that were covered in gold… ichor.

" _He is so cold…"_

-Faintly Poseidon realized that it was Kronos, the merciless strong Titan…. Vision blurred and a new image was seen.

It was a bedroom with a king sized bed in the middle, there was two forms on the bed, and with shock Poseidon realized that it was his son and Kronos.

Percy lay on Kronos' chest.

" _Firefly..." Percy muttered._

" _Hero" Kronos murmured his voice soft, not hard like usual._

-they were kissing again, a small fight for dominance; it ended with Percy on top, hesitantly kissing the titan under him. Kronos' hands slid down to the demigods back, hitting a sweet spot that made Percy shudder. He saw his son's eyes close as pleasure filled his body…

" _ **His Achilles Heel..."**_ the Fates whispered. When the voice stopped it showed Percy healing him, his face grim and hands heating up from an unknown source.

Kronos walked up and kissed Percy with passion, Poseidon in the dream looked away, his face betrayed, he heard his son shudder and breath in deeply as Kronos hit that spot again.

" _Why turn against Olympus?..." Poseidon in the dream asked._

-it changed 'gain, showing a restaurant, the two of them eating, walking hand in hand in a street- California- .

Percy now stood in front of Kronos, the titan was bloody and Percy looked sad and shocked. Poseidon saw himself watch as they fought, the titan crushing his sons wrist, his son unable to hold himself up as he glowed a cruel golden colour.

His son looked in pain, calling out to Kronos whom, just stood there.

" _Please..."_

-Kronos picked his son up and kissed him, but he saw the bright light get sucked up into the titan.

" _Soon, you'll be one of us, and I will be waiting..."_

" _All hail Perseus," Oceanus said, though he didn't look pleased. "Titan Lord of Healing and Disasters; All hail King Perseus!"_

-Poseidon saw it speed up and it showed Percy and Kronos fighting the Olympians, while he hung in the back watching his son, like right now. Percy stabbed Hermes, beheaded Iris, fought Athena and knocked arrows shot from Apollo.

" _Why don't we go in a blast?" Percy asked as he held his shoulder, while Kronos protected him from Zeus and Hades._

" _Yes…" Kronos murmured, and with a bright light the two disappeared and landed in his cabin._

" _We can't do that here!" Percy hissed._

" _You promised me..."_

 _Poseidon than saw his son and Kronos on the bed with Percy under the Titan, muffled moans heard, just as he woke up._

*DREAM DONE*

Words were heard throughout his brain, but the ones that stayed in Poseidon's head were: _"All hail Perseus, Titan Lord of Healing and Disasters; all hail King Perseus!"_

…

Kronos felt his second oldest son's anger, his despair, and his faith shattering with the gods. The water were he sat was quivering in response to his sons feelings, waves crashed below and he frowned.

Not much could shake Poseidon's feelings, beside his son… _his_ Percy.

Poseidon was running, his hands in front of him, like a scared child. Tears were blinding him, the guilt and the anger, he felt was flowing off him in waves. Something told him to wait in the shadows as his son fell to his knees.

"Why?" he heard Poseidon shouts to the sky as if talking to someone.

" _ **You needed to know," the ancient voice says.**_

"But why my SON, hasn't he done enough for you?"

" _ **He is needed, if all of you want to survive, the things in what happens in the book, must happen."**_

"Father… for your sake, you must love him very much, after all, he is my last demigod child…" Poseidon murmured and lowered his head.

"You know..." Kronos said and saw his sons head whip towards him.

"Did, did you brainwash my son?"

"No, I love him. Percy holds what is left of my heart and soul; he is mine as I am his." Kronos said.

"Don't break him, don't break my son. When he loves someone he will do everything in his power so they don't die…. He doesn't care if he dies in the process..."

"I know Poseidon, my son, he cares for you and will never betray you, but you need to be careful on what side you chose." With that said Kronos stands and walks away.

…

After they eat and have everyone settled, Poseidon looking ancient and Kronos a bit weary do they open the book.

Conner starts to read his voice loud and clear for all the beings in the room to hear.

 **Annabeth sucked in a breath, "Oh this is going to be hard." The demigods had followed the cliff sand immediately found a vantage point that overlooked the entire plain.**

 **"How many are there?" Piper asked with wide eyes.**

"Millions, obviously, and I should know!" Iapetus says.

 **"A few thousand," Clarisse said grinning widely as she looked down at the hordes of monsters roaming the plain.**

"Your daughter is insane, grinning at the monsters?" Apollo said to Ares.

"Everyone is insane within the folds of Greek Mythology," Kronos said and stared pointedly at the book, but his hands were around Backbiter…

"Yeah I guess so, huh…"

 **"I can sense ten, maybe twelve Titans," Nico muttered. "That's including Kronos."**

 **Thalia frowned slightly, "How will we do this then?"**

"Recklessly!" Hyperion said rolling his eyes at the glares he got from the demigods.

 **Annabeth crept back from the ledge and took out her laptop, quickly clicking on the design of the cells that Bob had drawn. "Percy's in the lower levels. We can cause a distraction by setting free the captives in there."**

"Horrible plan, MOST of them ARE monsters!" laughed Hyperion, though he stopped at a jab from his king. "Let the mortal read."

 **"Aren't most of them monsters?" Nico asked carefully.**

 **"We have to hope that they'll hate the Titans and want to help," Annabeth said.**

 **"What're the chances of that?" Hazel asked.**

 **"Not very high," Annabeth admitted as she closed up the laptop.**

 **Frank stepped away from the other demigods and changed his form into a Chinese dragon. They quickly scrambled into his back as Annabeth put away the laptop. "Be very quiet as you fly, Frank," Annabeth said warningly as she climbed onto him. "We don't want to draw attention."**

 **Frank slowly moved to the edge of the vantage point and looked over the edge. Thalia paled, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."**

 **"Too late now," Jason called back.**

"It's never too late, haven't you heard of that song?" Apollo says with a frown.

"Uh… no?" Jason says.

 **"That's what I'm afraid of," Thalia muttered as the edge was almost right below her.**

 **"Just shut your eyes," Nico advised, "it'll be fine."**

Zeus looked at his daughter, _she was afraid of heights?! She was the freaking daughter of the king of the skies!_ He thought and he saw Thalia avoid his eyes.

"Could have told me…" he muttered.

"Knew torture device..." Oceanus chuckled and looked at Kronos who slowly nodded, eyes distant, but body alert.

 **Frank slithered off the edge and his wings immediately caught, flaring out as he slowly glided over the plain. Without thinking about what she was doing, Thalia wrapped her arms around Nico in her fear. Nico tensed and was very tempted to throw her off Frank's back.**

 **Below them, the monsters roamed around and occasionally started fights. Clarisse saw the Minotaur as it charged a hellhound, and Piper saw a flash of gold darting amongst the monsters. "Holy Hades," Jason muttered, "there are tens of thousands of them."**

 **"This is terrible," Hazel said, "if they get out of Tartarus we'll all be swamped in days."**

 **Annabeth made split second decision. "Leo, you see Hyperion?"**

 **"Yes," Leo said once he had found the Titan of Light, "why?"**

"OOHH! OHHH! I got a joke!" Leo yelled and waved his hands around.

"Yes, son?" Hephaestus asked.

"How many Titans fans does it take to change a light bulb?"

Everyone looked confused and started to murmur.

"None they are happy living in the Texans shadow!"

"HEY! You got that off of, JOKES 4 US!" Hermes yelled and pouted.

 **"Think you can make his fire go out of control to kill off some monsters?" Annabeth asked.**

 **Leo concentrated on the Titan's flaming armour and felt a force blocking him at first, but he soon managed to break through it. As the demigods watched, the Titan suddenly flared up like a bonfire and the fire burst out in all directions. Leo collapsed forward and would have rolled off Frank if Clarisse hadn't grabbed him.**

 **"What happened?" Clarisse demanded.**

"You didn't!" Hyperion yelled and held Leo by his collar.

"OOOhhh, but the book says I did!"

"It's a disgrace to play with a titan's powers! How would you like it if someone did that to you and you couldn't control it?!"

 **"It was like a nail was being driven into my head," Leo winced as he looked down. Nearly two hundred monsters had been killed by the sudden burst of fire.**

 **"Let's not try that again," Jason said with worry clear in his voice.**

 **Leo nodded in agreement, "That sounds like a good idea." He looked in front of them and his eyes widened. "Hey, Annabeth, where are we landing?"**

 **"As low as we can where there is a ledge and we're not visible," she replied as she studied the structure in front of them. "The fifth floor, there's an entrance."**

 **"How do you know it's not purposefully left open?" Nico asked.**

 **"I don't, but it's better than nothing."**

"JYNX!" yelled a son of Hermes.

 **"Good point," Clarisse muttered.**

 **"Everyone, keep your weapons sheathed until absolutely, remember, monsters and Titans can sense celestial bronze and imperial gold," Annabeth warned. "Leo, now would be a good time to give us some bombs."**

 **Leo grinned and reached into his tool belt, "Careful. If you drop them now they'll know we're here." He passed them back. "Everyone gets a Greek fire bomb and a celestial bronze shrapnel grenade. Be careful with them, anything could set them off."**

 **Jason held it like it was literally about to go off as he handed them down the line of demigods. "Thought of a plan yet, Annabeth?"**

 **"It's hard," she admitted, "I don't know how many monsters and Titans are in there."**

 **"Can't we just go in and turn everything we see into dust?" Clarisse complained, "It'd be so much easier."**

"Everything?" Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **"Everything?" Annabeth asked carefully.**

Everyone laughs.

 **"Obviously not Prissy, but otherwise, yes," Clarisse said.**

 **Frank landed carefully and all of the demigods jumped off to let him shapeshift back. Leo handed the son of Mars his grenades and all of the demigods looked to Annabeth for orders. Annabeth took a breath and looked at Clarisse, "We go in, and blow everything to pieces."**

 **"Even Kronos?" Nico asked carefully.**

 **"Especially Kronos," Annabeth growled.**

Poseidon looks at his father and frowns; he doesn't see what his son loves in him. The titan has black hair, golden eyes that are cold and hard. Slightly muscular frame and he is very dangerous, merciless in his killings.

 **Clarisse grinned widely, "That's more like it!"**

 **Annabeth turned to Leo, "Would you like to do the honours?" She asked as she gestured to a door.**

 **Leo grinned mischievously and lit his hands on fire, "My speciality." He blasted the doors open.**

 **Thalia and Frank moved forward with normal arrows knocked and ready to fire. Thalia fired at a passing dracaenae before looking back and nodding. "Clear."**

"You sound like you guys are on an army mission!" Conner says and closes the book he is reading to take a sip of water, to cool his dry throat.

 **Annabeth and the other demigods moved forward. "We have to keep going down to the bottom floor," Annabeth said.**

 **"There," Piper said as she pointed. Jason moved forward, his body crackling with electricity, and carefully pushed open the door.**

 **Frank fired his arrow at a surprised empousa the other side, and Thalia quickly put down the second one. Annabeth quickly moved into the hallway, ignoring the monsters that hissed upon seeing her, and pulled a shrapnel grenade out. She peered through the window and saw dozens of monster in the corridor. Annabeth slipped open the door and pulled the pin out, rolling the grenade through the gap. Several seconds later, a muffled boom came from the other side of the now shut door, and Annabeth waited a few beats before looking into the window.**

 **Annabeth happily pushed open the door and stepped over the piles of monster dust that were the monsters. Leo whooped as he saw the monster dust scattered around. "My bomb did that!"**

"Good job son," Hephaestus praises.

 **Annabeth jogged over to the stairs and almost fell down them in her hurry. "One more floor down," she called back, "and, Leo, have you got another shrapnel grenade?"**

 **Leo dug one out of his tool belt and handed it to her. "Use them sparingly please, we can't waste them."**

 **Annabeth took out her dagger and crept to the doors. "Piper, get the other one?"**

 **Piper nodded and crouched under the other door. Annabeth counted down on her fingers until she reached zero. She rose and stabbed her dagger through the slit in the door that served as a window. The empousa clutched at her throat as she fell to the ground almost completely in unison with her friend that Piper stabbed. Thalia and Frank quickly shot the empousai the other side of the corridor as Nico stabbed the one that Annabeth had taken down. Annabeth ran forward as she sheathed her dagger and took out her drakon bone sword, the other demigods quickly doing the same. Annabeth took the stairs two at a time and stopped outside the doors to peek into the room as the others caught up to her.**

 **"Annabeth," Thalia hissed, "stop going so fast."**

"You should listen, when you get to hyped up you make mistakes," Athena said and nodded in respect to her half sister.

 **Annabeth didn't listen; she was too busy trying to figure out how they were going to get through the block of cells to Percy. "What's wrong?" Leo asked uncharacteristically serious as he saw her expression.**

 **Annabeth held five fingers up and gestured to the room the other side of the doors as she mouthed:** _ **Titans.**_

 **The demigod's eyes widened. "Five Titans?" Frank hissed. "How are we going to get past them?"**

"You won't be able too!" Luke says with a frown, he still knelt near Kronos' place, though he didn't speak often, and yesterday at supper, he had stayed near Kronos as well. Shied away when Hermes went to speak to him.

 **Leo looked down to where he could sense the river Phlegethon curling under their feet and directly below the corridor. He took another Greek fire bomb out of his tool belt which was closely followed by a shrapnel grenade. "Wish me luck," he said before shoving the doors open.**

 **He immediately felt fear grip him as the Titans stared at him. "What do we have here?" One of them asked, "A lost demigod."**

 **"I'm sorry," Leo said, "I don't think we've met before. Who are you?"**

 **The Titans looked slightly taken aback at his apparent lack of fear. "Why don't you fear us?" One of them growled, "You're a puny son of Hephaestus."**

 **"So you've heard of me then?" Leo asked feeling slightly proud, "But I don't know any of you. If you're going to kill me, I'd at least like the pleasure of knowing who I died against first."**

Hermes, Apollos and a few demigods looked ready to burst out in laughter, but they refrained from laughing at the glares they got, the Titans could be REALLY scary, because if looks could kill, almost everyone in the throne room, on Olympus would be dead.

 **The one Titan that Leo knew the name of grunted, "At least he has respect."**

 **"He's playing us," another growled. "It's obvious."**

 **"Boys," a Titaness said smoothly, "he wants to know our names. It's the least we can do before we tear him apart."**

 **"See?" Leo asked, "I want to know who Lord Kronos has deemed worthy to guard this area." All of them looked pleased at that so Leo deemed it safe to continue. "I already know you, Hyperion, since your fame has spread greatly over the past centuries."**

 **"What about mine?" A Titan that looked younger than most of the others asked as he shouldered his way in front of Hyperion.**

 **"Lelantos," another one said sharply, "you don't have any fame. Our Lord Kronos didn't decide to involve you in the last war, and I don't know why he does now."**

 **"Sorry, Father," Lelantos muttered, but he didn't look very sorry.**

"You didn't have all the titans with you at the first war?" Zeus asked.

"No, and I am not telling you why so." Kronos sneers and motions for Conner to continue reading.

 **Leo quickly tried to figure out who Lelantos' Father was and snapped his fingers. "Got it, you're Koios. The one that guarded the Doors of Death so Percy and Annabeth couldn't get out." He looked at the last Titan and Titaness, noting the Titaness' deep blue eyes that resembled the sea… "You're Tethys, consort of Oceanus," he frowned slightly and turned to the last Titan, "and I'm sorry, but I don't know you. Maybe you're not powerful enough to be known," he shrugged, "sorry."**

 **The Titan's eyes darkened and a low rumble built up in his chest. "NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH?" He roared, "I'M PERSES! THE TITAN OF DESTRUCTION!"**

"He is like Percy, when he is angry..."

"All hail Perseus, Titan Lord of Healing and Disasters; all hail King Perseus!" Poseidon whispered, and he saw Kronos', Hyperion, Iapetus and Luke's head snap towards him.

"You might want to be louder, Lord Poseidon." Luke said, and smiled a bit when all heads turned to Poseidon.

"Brother, anything you wanted to say?" Hades asked.

"No"

 **Leo winced and took a step back, "Yeah, sorry," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "it's not ringing any bells."**

 **"It shall be a pleasure to tear you apart," Perses hissed as he summoned a massive great sword to his hand.**

 **"Not going to give me the option of classic or modern?" Leo asked in fake disappointment.**

 **Perses blinked in confusion. "What're you talking about, demigods?" He demanded.**

 **Leo showed him the fire grenade in his hand. "This is modern, and it causes a lot of destruction. Want to see?" He asked as he glanced back at the door.**

 **Perses' eyes gleamed as he nodded. Leo grinned and nudged the pin out with his thumb before tossing the Titan the now live grenade. "See you around," Leo waved as he darted towards the doors with the Titans shouting and ordering him to come back. He shut the door behind him not a moment too soon as the grenade exploded.**

 **The Titans howled in pain and Koios roared: "VALDEZ!" Leo concentrated on the river below them and tried to assert control over it. The river of Fire surged up and made the floor break apart as it covered the five Titans from head to toe.**

 **"SON OF HEPHEASTUS, I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND TURN YOUR REMAINS INTO ASH!" Hyperion bellowed.**

Hephaestus looked at his son and he looked concerned, Leo was more like him than most of his children, yeah sure he loved them all, but Leo could control fire, the fire was a gift and should be used when in dire need.

 **"I don't think I like that offer," Leo called, "I'll have to think about it." He peered into the room and quickly ducked as a ball of flames shot through the hole. Leo pulled the pin out of his shrapnel grenade and threw it through the hole. A loud explosion echoed around followed by complete silence.**

 **"Leo," Nico said, "that was-"**

 **"Amazing!" Jason exclaimed, "How'd you know you could control the Phlegethon?"**

 **"Sort of called the river of Fire. I just assumed I could and went from there."**

 **Annabeth shook her head in wonder. "That was incredible, Leo."**

 **Leo shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with the attention. "Yeah, well it'll be for nothing if we stand here waiting for every Titan and monster to investigate."**

 **Thalia nodded, "He's right. We have to get Kelp Head quickly and soon before we're overwhelmed."**

"Please tell me I didn't say that to a _Boy?"_ Thalia asked.

"You did," Rosy, a huntress of Artemis said.

 **Leo raised an eyebrow, "Did you just say I'm right?"**

 **"Yes," Clarisse said as she shoved open the doors, "now come on. I want to show a certain King why he shouldn't mess with demigods." She started down the corridor that had small pieces of shrapnel scattered around and five piles of golden dust that were the Titans. The other demigods quickly followed her with their weapons out and ready, none of them noticing Leo stop beside Hyperion's weapon which was still aflame.**

 **The other demigods quickly followed her with their weapons out and ready. They reached the end of the corridor, and their eyes widened. "It's like a maze!" Hazel exclaimed, "How're we going to find him now?"**

"Use my DGPS." (1) Nico said.

"DGPS?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah! Demigod Positioning System"

 **"I've got it covered," Nico promised as he shut his eyes and concentrated, trying to find Percy's aura. He frowned slightly as he sensed another being. "Found him," Nico said as he opened his eyes, "this way." He started leading them to the right, readying his sword for the fight he knew was about to come as Leo hurried to catch up with them. Nico easily led them through the maze of cells, trying to ignore the monsters that hissed when they saw the immortal demigods pass.**

 **He took a breath as they rounded a corner, a staircase behind them and a long line of cells in front. "Nico, why've we stopped?" Piper asked.**

 **Nico took a breath, "The cell straight in front of us. Percy's there."**

 **Annabeth immediately started forward, but Nico quickly grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."**

 **"Why not?" Annabeth demanded as she blew some of her blonde hair off her face. "Percy's right there, why-"**

 **"In the cell," Nico said as his eyes flickered over her shoulder to look, "he's standing in the shadows and watching us even now."**

 **Annabeth's blood ran cold, "He's here, watching us?"**

"That sounds creepy," Hermes said.

"Uber creepy." Apollo said.

 **Nico nodded grimly and stepped away from Annabeth. The daughter of Athena turned at quickly scanned the cell. When she saw who Nico had sensed she didn't feel fear grip her, or at least she wouldn't admit it.**

 **In the corner of Percy's cell two golden eyes were staring at her, like headlights of a car in the shadows. The Titan King chuckled coldly, "Well done for getting this far, demigods, but I'm sorry to say you won't be going any further." He took a step forward and the demigods could see him clearly, though they didn't really want to, "I believe this is called 'check'?" Kronos asked in amusement as he looked at their various expressions of fear. "Next step – checkmate."**

"It was a trap?!" the demigods said.

"Chaos, they are dense." Atlas said.


	8. Chapter 8: Reading Unstoppable

**Chapter 8 Reading Unstoppable**

 **Annabeth was completely still as she glared at the immortal in the cell. "Well," Frank said as he readied his bow, "so much for avoiding him."**

"You are such a smart ass Frank!" Nico yelled and stared at the son of Mars. "But when you are with us you are quite quiet…"

"I am not!" Frank said with a frown, but stayed quiet.

 **Annabeth's eyes focused on Percy. He was kneeling in the middle of the cell with manacles around his wrists and chains pulling his arms to the side. His body was limp and his head rested on his chest. Percy's bare chest was almost completely covered in golden ichor and Annabeth assumed it wasn't Kronos'. At first Annabeth thought he was dead, but then Kronos stood right beside him and placed his hand on his grandson's head. Percy flinched back like he'd been burnt and made a sound halfway between a dog's whine and a whimper of fear.**

 **"Let him go," Annabeth ordered.**

"Kronos doesn't listen to Demigod scum!" Hyperion said and sneered at Annabeth.

"None of the Titans seem to like you Annie, I wonder if they know something..." Thalia murmured and looked at her friend.

 **"Then maybe we won't kill you," Clarisse added. "We'll only drag you in chains before the council on Olympus and let them decide what to do with you."**

 **Kronos nodded slightly, "A tempting offer, young demigod. I would love to do so, if I could actually get out of this stinking Pit-" the walls and ground rumbled and Kronos rolled his eyes, "oh, knock it off, Tartarus! I did nothing wrong!"**

"Looks like father doesn't like Tartarus," Zeus said and looked at his father, who was glaring at him, his eyes cold and very angry.

"Wouldn't you not like it? Do you wish to?" he asked in a smooth voice that hid everything he was thinking about.

"BURN!" Apollo and Hyperion both said and burst out in laughter.

"So childish" Iapetus said but smirked.

 **Frank frowned slightly and lowered his bow a fraction to look incredulously at the Titan King. "You've obviously done something," Leo grinned, but then frowned slightly. "Wait, you're-"**

 **"Grounded," a weak voice offered, "by his step-father whom he attempted to overthrow."**

 **The demigods didn't recognise Percy's voice at first; it had been so long since they had last heard him. "Percy," Annabeth murmured and Percy weakly lifted his head off his chest, his dull green eyes staring into hers.**

 **"Hey, Wise Girl," Percy slurred and attempted to give her his famous lopsided grin, but it ended up being more of a grimace.**

Everyone thought that Poseidon was going to explode again, but the king of the sea's merely closed his eyes, and focused on who was reading the book.

 **"A lovely family reunion, isn't it?" Kronos asked in amusement as a corner of his mouth lifted up into a small smirk. Annabeth noted that his voice no longer sounded like a knife scraping across rock, but was deep, rich and filled the corridor all the way to them without him even trying to do so – she assumed it was because he had his own body back.**

 **Thalia raised her bow so the arrow was pointing at his forehead. "Give us Percy."**

 **Kronos raised an eyebrow. "Threatening a Titan usually proves to be very detrimental to one's health, grand-daughter. If you wish to walk out of here and with all limbs attached then I suggest you learn respect."**

"Zeus knows not much of respect…. He is more, bossy." Someone said, but they didn't know whom.

 **"We'll see," Clarisse growled as she readied her spear. "We're the strongest demigods of this generation; I'm sure we can take you."**

 **Kronos chuckled, "Then you won't mind if we have an audience?" He asked and summoned his scythe. "I'm certain the** _ **Olympians**_ **would love to see you defeat me."**

"So arrogant," Artemis muttered.

"You are as well," Kronos sneered.

 **"Don't listen to him!" Percy shouted suddenly. "He's-"**

 **"Oh, shut up," Kronos drawled as he flicked his wrist, cutting a gash down Percy's face with his scythe. Percy screamed as the scythe cut at his soul. It wasn't a deep cut, but with Kronos' scythe it didn't need to be deep. The gash went from the left side of his chin to just below his hairline and golden ichor ran down his face, leaving gold trails across his skin.**

 **Annabeth sucked in a breath, "Leave him alone!"**

 **Kronos snorted, "Please, daughter of Athena. I've had him here with me for two hundred and eighty seven years. I think I can do whatever I wish to him," his golden eyes flickered down to look at Percy. "Wouldn't you agree grand-son?"**

 **Percy didn't answer, his eyes darting around as if trying to find an escape route from his situation. Leo frowned as he studied Kronos, "I was expecting more. You know, the whole I'm-going-to-destroy-Olympus-as-revenge-for-being-cut-into-thousands-of-pieces thing that you had going sort of gave you a reputation that you clearly don't deserve. You look like my dad could easily beat you up."**

 **Kronos' eyes darkened. "Be careful, son of Hephaestus."**

 **Leo raised an eyebrow, "Or what?" He asked, "In case you didn't realise, I just beat five Titans back there with the river Phlegethon." He spread out his feet into a battle stance and forced up the river of Fire so that it swirled around him. "If you want, you can be next."**

 **Kronos seemed amused as he walked forward, his form shimmering into golden mist and reforming outside the cell. "Ready to die, godlings?"**

"Sounds like something out of a horror story, " _ready to die godlings?"_ "Leah, a daughter of Aphrodite said, and finished filing her nails.

"You know, Aphrodite isn't a goddess right?"

"WHAT?!" the love goddess screeched.

"Yeah, you came from Ouranus' dick when it was thrown into the ocean. Most of Ouranus' children were Titans or monsters…" Kronos said and smirked at the outraged look from the goddess.

 **He asked as he carelessly swung his scythe through the air.**

 **Annabeth's mind raced to think of a plan as he advanced towards them. At the very least Olympus had to know what the Titans were doing. "Wait. You said something about an audience?"**

 **Kronos chuckled, "Surely you don't think I'm that stupid, Annabeth. Yes, I would love for the Olympians to see you all die, but if I do that they will know that I'm alive."**

 **Annabeth nodded, "But what difference does a year make?" She asked. "Because if you kill us now they'll all look into our deaths and you'll be discovered before then."**

 **"Annabeth," Thalia hissed, "What are you doing?"**

 **Annabeth shot Thalia a look before turning back to face Kronos. "Surely you're not afraid of the gods finding out that you're alive? Scared Zeus is going to cut you into thousands of pieces again?"**

 **Kronos' eyes darkened and the temperature dropped. "Watch it, godling."**

 **"Annabeth's right," Nico piped up, "and if you're going to kill us here, I'd at least like to be able to say goodbye to my dad first."**

"You are all falling into a trap you know right? This is Kronos' game," Athena said.

 **Kronos scowled at the nine demigods, his expression turning to one of slight amusement. "Very well demigods, I will acquiesce to your request." He waved his hand and a screen of mist appeared in front of the demigods.**

 **"I sort of want to know how the Hades you did that," Leo muttered as the throne room of Olympus formed in the mist.**

 **Kronos glared at him. "I'm not a weakling."**

 **"That's debateable," Nico retorted.**

 **Kronos turned his frosty glare to Nico. "Watch your tongue, son of Hades."**

 **"Can we just get this over with?" Thalia demanded.**

"So impatient, I should have made you wait longer," Kronos mused.

 **Annabeth was looking at the mist image as the gods flashed into the throne room after being called by Hestia. "Mother," she breathed in relief.**

 **"Annabeth, how have you messaged us?" Athena asked as she sat down on her throne.**

 **"I didn't," Annabeth started, "Kronos did."**

 **There was shocked silence and Zeus' eyes narrowed. "Did you just say Kronos?"**

 **"Yes!" Annabeth shouted, "He's alive and has been alive for approximately two hundred and eighty seven years!"**

 **Poseidon seemed to only be concerned for his son as he listened. "Is Percy…?"**

 **"I'm alive," Percy's weak voice called, "not sure what use that's going to be when all of you die because you decided to come down here and-"**

 **"A little appreciation would be nice," Clarisse muttered.**

 **"Well sorry for wanting to try to stop Kronos from breaking me," Percy snapped, "I'm not going to hold up for nearly three centuries and just let him win because all of you decided to come here!"**

 **"Hey, guys?" Nico asked.**

 **"What?" Thalia demanded, her attention completely focused on the mist and Percy.**

 **"Don't you think it's too quiet?" Nico said carefully as he slowly turned in a circle, his stygian iron sword held out in front of him. "He disappeared."**

 **Jason's eyes widened as he too scanned the corridor, "How the Hades can a Titan disappear without us noticing?"**

"Distractions could cause death, not that I would mind, as long as it's not my children," Dionysus spoke up and took a drink of his wine. '

"DIONYSUS!" Zeus yelled and shot a lightning bolt at the cup, for it to spill.

"Father, honestly? That was my favourite wine!"

 **Annabeth cursed, "He occupied us with the message. No wonder he agreed so quickly!"**

 **"I'll gut him like a fish,"**

"You know it's not nice to gut fish? They have feelings," Oceanus spoke up.

"Yeah?" sneered Hayden, a son of Ares sneered.

"Would you gut your brother and eat him? That is what you are practically doing to fish, and all sea creatures, and that is all you gods are good for, destroying Gaea."

"Well not said like how my grandpa said it, but it is true…" Triton said and Poseidon nodded.

 **Thalia hissed as she pointed her arrow down one corridor, Frank doing the same to another. "The bastard deserves a long, painful death."**

 **"Annabeth," Athena said worriedly, "get out of there. Don't worry about getting Percy; the nine of you are more important than him."**

 **"No," Annabeth said sharply, "I'm going to get him out of here."**

 **Piper and Clarisse were standing back to back as Jason and Leo did the same. Percy's eyes seemed to swirl with an energy that hadn't been there a few minutes before as he scanned the corridor, ignoring the pain stemming from his head, and able to sense where Kronos was after being in his presence for so long. Percy didn't want his friends to die, much less in front of him like Kronos was planning. He was annoyed they had risked their lives to help him, and likely gotten themselves killed in the process. He was confident that Kronos wouldn't kill him – the Titan Lord obviously wanted him for something, otherwise he wouldn't have wasted nearly three centuries for nothing. Percy knew that Kronos always had plans, back-up plans, and back-up plans for his back-up plans.**

 **Percy saw a flash of gold and shouted, "NICO, ON YOUR RIGHT!"**

"Percy can sense you!?" Jason shouted.

"Duh, he was with me for over two centuries" Kronos said.

 **The son of Hades turned, instinctively raising his sword in time for a blade to slam against it. His arms shook from the sudden jarring force and his foot slipped back along the slightly purple tinted ground, and then the pressure suddenly disappeared. Nico kept his sword up, eyes darting around for any sign of movement, and Jason felt a cold shiver run up his spine. Jason spun to the side as Leo stumbled back. Jason sensed more than saw the Titan who seemed to be moving so fast that they couldn't see him, and he crouched down, swinging his imperial gold gladius down close to the ground. His swing was stopped suddenly, abruptly freezing as it clanged against the blade of another sword. Jason looked up and met the eyes of Kronos briefly, the Titan Lord's face twisting into a scowl, before something slammed into his chest and sent him flying back into the wall. He hadn't even seen Kronos move to punch him.**

 **Jason fell to the ground and groaned, regretting not bringing armour and once again relieved that since he was made half-immortal he no longer had to wear glasses. It probably would have been worse if he couldn't see Kronos; even though the Titan King moved so fast he was just a blur.**

 **"JASON!" Piper cried and immediately ran to his side as the other demigods converged into a circle.**

 **"Can you see him?" Annabeth asked. "We have to win this."**

 **"Yeah, well that's a lot easier said than done," Leo muttered.**

 **Thalia shook her head slightly, "If we weren't focusing on beating the crap out of a bastard here, an arrow would currently be up your** _ **podex,**_ **Valdez."**

 **"Where are you, you bastard?" Clarisse shouted, "Don't tell me you're another coward who fights dirty!"**

"Suicide girl, watch your mouth near him" Ares said.

Clarisse blushed.

 **"Clarisse!" Frank yelled, "Stop angering him!"**

 **"Come on you bastard!" Clarisse cried as she brandished her spear, "Where are you?"**

 **"Everywhere," Kronos' mocking voice echoed down the corridor and echoed around them, "time is everywhere, and always unstoppable."**

 **"Three centuries ago we managed to stop the unstoppable," Annabeth called, "this'll be no different."**

"Brother, you are right, they got too arrogant, that is the downfall for most, unless they can rear it in!" Oceanus chuckled.

"LUKE! Tell him he can't talk to us like that!" Annabeth yelled to the son of Hermes by Kronos feet.

"My lord Oceanus can speak his will; it is not my place to put him or Lord Kronos off"

 **"Your bravado seems to have swollen, Annabeth," Kronos chuckled, and this time his silky voice came from right behind her, inside the ring they had created. She would have sworn she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "I'd hope that wasn't an error at your expense."**

 **Annabeth turned and swung her sword, only to hit thin air. "Stop playing games, Kronos," she growled.**

 **There was a flash of gold in front of Thalia, and the daughter of Zeus aimed her arrow where Kronos was going to be, quickly firing in a split second. Kronos laughed as the arrow missed him by almost four yards.**

 **"Come on, demigods," he said mockingly as he stopped in front of Annabeth, "you say you're the best. Prove it."**

"We don't have to prove nothin'" Nico muttered.

 **Piper had managed to help Jason to his feet and retrieved his gladius for him and the two of them stood with their backs against the wall, their eyes trained on Kronos. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him, shoving her fear to the back of her mind.**

 **Kronos raised a challenging eyebrow, his scythe in the form of Backbiter and held loosely in his hand. He shifted slightly and looked straight at the screen of mist. "Hello, Zeus," he smirked, "have you missed me?"**

 **"I'd have preferred it if you were gone for longer," Zeus said with barely controlled anger.**

 **Kronos' smirk grew. "A shame then," he drawled, "that I have been reformed for two hundred and eighty seven years without you knowing."**

 **Annabeth frowned as she remembered what she had overheard Kronos say to Iapetus:** _ **"It's been two hundred and eighty seven years. Let it go."**_ **Her eyes widened as she connected the dots. "You reformed around the time you found Percy," she breathed.**

 **Kronos chuckled, "I had been waiting for him," he admitted, "word got around to me, and even with me reforming I had heard he was running around the Pit. It was pure coincidence that he stumbled across me."**

 **Poseidon narrowed his eyes, "Let him go," he ordered, "you've no right to do this-"**

Poseidon snapped his head up at the words; he had heard the exact same thing in his dream!

" _You spoke them to me son"_ Kronos says and looks into almost exact same shade of sea green eyes.

 **"That is exactly what Iapetus said,"**

"You did?" all the gods ask and look at the titan.

"Yeah so? Percy saved my life"

 **Kronos chuckled. "I have every right to do this, think of it as revenge for him killing me."**

 **Poseidon gritted his teeth. "Please, Father. Release my son."**

 **Kronos snorted, "Do you think I can be swayed easily,** _ **son**_ **," he spat, "when it is you that did this to me in the first place?" He abruptly turned back to the demigods, his stiff movements betraying his anger as a cold mask formed on his face and shielded his emotions. He lifted Backbiter and studied the weapon for several moments.**

 **Clarisse quickly seized the opportunity and lunged forward, aiming to stab the twelve foot tall immortal in the groin. Kronos merely flicked his wrist to parry aside the spear point and twisted to the side, dancing away and out of her reach. Clarisse gritted her teeth and advanced towards him, her spear held out in front of her as Kronos raised an unimpressed eyebrow.**

 **"A little help would be appreciated," Clarisse said over her shoulder. "If we want to get Prissy we'll have to beat this bastard's sorry butt first."**

"You have the worst swear words ever," Atlas spoke up.

 **Kronos chuckled, "Should I be offended?" He asked mockingly.**

 **Clarisse glared at him as the other demigods moved forward, their weapons held out in front of them. Kronos seemed pleased as he crouched in a half defensive, half offensive stance and waited for them to move.**

 **Frank fired his arrow and Kronos' head snapped to the side, moving out of its path. The arrow clattered against the wall several feet behind the Titan Lord and rolled away from the wall so it was nearly under his feet. The demigods saw a flickering red light on the point of the arrow head and quickly took several steps back as the point heated up. Kronos looked down and quickly realised what was happening. He shifted back, pressing one foot against the wall, and launched himself forward, over the demigods to land in a crouch behind them as the arrow exploded. He swiftly turned and attacked Leo, the son of Hephaestus only just managing to lift his hammer in time to block the attack, and nearly having his arm dislocated from the force behind the blow.**

 **Leo stumbled back and hurriedly blocked the next attack which would have taken his head off if he'd been a split second later. Kronos raised an eyebrow, "Rather good… for the seventh wheel, Leo Esteban Santiago Valdez."**

 **Leo stumbled back like he'd been shot. "What – how do you know that?"**

 **Kronos raised an eyebrow. "The seventh wheel. Son of Hephaestus, fire-user, and defeater of Mother Gaea. I'm informed, Valdez, by my giant brothers – all of whom support me – and by my mother."**

 **Leo resorted to his usual line of defence – sarcasm. "Yeah, well, your mother attempted to kill me, and I'm seriously debating whether most of the immortals alive are insane or not."**

 **"Oh, I assure you, Valdez. I'm very much insane; you have to be insane to survive down here."**

"true"

 **"That's exactly why the Olympians are better rulers than you'll ever be," Nico retorted, "They don't constantly try to destroy the world or their own family."**

 **Kronos raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Have you paid any attention to their recent affairs? Miss. Grace here was turned into a tree when Hades tried to kill her; and Zeus himself tried to kill you and your sister Bianca. A shame he didn't succeed."**

 **Nico's hand clenched around his stygian iron sword and he trembled in his anger. "Don't speak about my sister. You're not worthy enough to speak her name."**

 **Kronos snorted, "Has your Father warmed up to you yet? Or does he still wish that you'd died instead of her?"**

 **Nico's hands shook and he let out a guttural scream of rage, launching himself at the Titan King. Kronos casually knocked away the blade with his own and twisted, bringing Backbiter down to hack at the back of Nico's leg. Nico cried out as the black sword cut straight through muscle with no resistance.**

"Ok, am I the only one to think of the Imperial March when Kronos is fighting or talking?" Travis asks.

"I am with you bro!" Conner said.

 **Kronos chuckled, "Pathetic," he sneered.**

 **Hades' eyes were wide as he looked at the shaking form of his son and he gripped his own sword, tempted to go down to Tartarus to bash his Father's brains in. "My son is not pathetic," he growled.**

 **Kronos seemed amused as he watched the demigods advance towards him, the eight of them all with their weapons out. Nico groaned as he reached for his sword, feeling his soul being drawn from him with one cut. Kronos swung the weapon in front of him, waiting for the demigods to move first.**

 **There was silence as they squared off, and then Annabeth moved forward. She watched Kronos movements as she held her sword in front of her, so when he struck she managed to parry the attack to the side. Annabeth had quickly figured out that they couldn't match his strength, so settled for parrying his attacks to the side in the hope of unbalancing him and getting in a hit, no matter how small.**

 **Kronos recovered quickly and flicked his wrist, intending to hit her in the side. Annabeth moved instinctively, managing to get her drakon bone sword between his weapon and her body, and put her left hand on the hilt as she blocked his attack. Kronos narrowed his eyes and bore down on her, forcing her down to the ground. A hiss suddenly escaped his mouth and he jerked away from her, an arrow sticking out of his right bicep.**

 **The Titan Lord snapped the arrow shaft and swiftly shoved it out of his arm with a grunt as he shot Thalia a dark glare. The Lieutenant of Artemis stood tall as she calmly knocked another arrow and fired at his forehead. Kronos' hand shot up and he caught the shaft inches from his face, snapping the arrow in half and letting the pieces drop to the floor.**

 **"Heads up!"**

"Never say heads up and throw a grenade at the enemy" Ares said and frowned at Leo.

 **Leo's voice suddenly shouted and a shrapnel grenade flew through the air to land at Kronos' feet. Kronos merely snapped his fingers, freezing the grenade in time just before it blew up.**

 **Clarisse ran at him, her spear pointing towards him in a clear attempt at gutting him, and Kronos swatted away the shaft with the flat of Backbiter. Hazel launched herself at him, her roman spatha cutting through the air, and Kronos twisted out of her way as he blocked Annabeth's strike. Jason lunged forward through the gap between Hazel and Annabeth, his weapon in the form of a javelin, and managed to stab the Titan in the leg.**

 **Kronos limped back, his sword moving at an unseen speed as he fended off the five demigods with only slight difficulty. The demigods fought as a team, three centuries of experience helping them to predict each other's attacks and strike at the most opportune moment.**

 **Piper ran to Nico, helping him up to his feet as the fight raged on in the long corridor, the gods watching through the mist and gripping their weapons in anger. Thalia and Frank fired at Kronos, but the arrows only seemed to anger him more and his attacks became faster, stronger, and heavier.**

 **Annabeth stood back and watched for a few moments, knowing he had to have a weakness, everyone did. They just had to find it. Her eyes landed on Percy who was desperately trying to get her attention. She snuck around the edge of the fight to get closer to Percy, holding her sword up in case Kronos suddenly attacked her.**

 **"Percy," she murmured once she was close enough and trying to ignore the cuts and scars littering his almost naked body. "I've missed you so much."**

Kronos was jealous as he heard this, even though he knew that in his time that Percy was completely his and he was Percy's

 **"Me too, Wise Girl," Percy said in an attempt at sounding happier.**

 **Annabeth knew it was only a façade, just by how he winced whenever he moved, and how he was subconsciously leaning away from her. "Percy, any tips on how to beat him?"**

 **Percy's gaze seemed to drift over her and glaze over before he answered. "Luke's Achilles' Heel."**

"You still got it my lord?" Luke asks.

"It is gone"

"Lies" Apollo muttered.

 **Annabeth blinked, "What's Luke got to do with this?" She checked over her shoulder as an enraged yell echoed around.**

 **"Kronos took Luke's body as his own for over a year," Percy explained, "when they separated Luke left his mark, just as Kronos left his own."**

 **Annabeth nodded in understanding, "Thanks, Seaweed Brain, we'll get you out of there."**

 **Percy seemed to not hear her as he went back to staring at nothing. Annabeth turned and her eyes tunnelled to focus on Kronos' left armpit, which annoyingly was covered by his armour. She took her invisibility cap out of her pocket and slipped it on, checking her arms to see if she was invisible. After the short time that her cap didn't work during the Giant War she had become paranoid about it happening again.**

 **Annabeth walked towards the fight to where Kronos was still managing to hold his own as she unsheathed her dagger and squirmed between Clarisse and Jason to approach Kronos' left side. She waited for the right moment, which happened when he raised his hand to strike out at Leo as he blocked Hazel's slash. Annabeth darted forward and jumped, swinging her dagger at the armour covering his armpit, and hacked through the metal. She only managed to graze the Titan Lord's swung, but he howled in pain and flung his head back. Jason lunged forward and his gladius slid into Kronos' leg, tearing through muscle and tendons. The Titan collapsed onto one knee and the fight seemed to suddenly stop as his eyes glowed angrily, swirling with power like a whirlpool.**

 **The demigods pointed their weapons at Kronos and Annabeth took her cap off. "Looks like you've lost great-grandfather." She said slightly smug.**

 **"Oh, how much you have to learn," Kronos laughed and his expression suddenly darkened, "I haven't even started, and you know too much." He slammed his hand down onto the floor and a wall of force erupted outwards, sending the immortal demigods flying back to slam into the walls. Kronos rose to his feet before Annabeth could even recover her bearings, and lunged towards her. He grabbed her neck and slammed her back into the wall before running her through with Backbiter.**

 **Annabeth gasped reflectively as she felt the cold metal slide between her ribs and emerge behind her. She dimly thought she heard someone scream her name, but with her own cries of pain she couldn't be sure. Kronos leaned in close to her, his lips by her ear. "Don't worry, daughter of Athena, you'll be with the son of Hermes now. Forever. Isn't that what you wanted? And I get to keep your boyfriend. A win-win situation for both of us."**

 **Annabeth managed to force her eyes to stay open. "You're a masochistic bastard. I hope you rot down here forever."**

 **"I already have," Kronos breathed as he jerked Backbiter out of her and let her limp body fall to the floor.**

Athena froze and then pointed her spear at Kronos, tears in her eyes, she saw her favourite daughter frozen as they read her death. All too quickly the titans and Luke jumped up and defended their king, while Kronos smirked.

"Sit down Athena; you are no match for me" Kronos smirked wider at her fear.

"I should kill you."

"I can never die; I am favoured by many beings… ones that you will never meet."

 **There was a shocked silence for several seconds, and then Thalia screamed, "I'LL KILL YOU!" With tears running down her face in a steady stream, she fired arrow after arrow at him, all of them moving in slow motion.**

 **The demigods charged towards him and Kronos batted them aside like flies. "You come down here, demanding my prize back! This is my territory!" He growled, "All of you are nothing and will soon fall as the spawn of Wisdom has."**

 **Leo charged him, his hammer held up to bash Kronos' chest in, but Kronos flicked his wrist and cut the shaft in half. Leo's eyes widened and he ducked under the next swing as he reached into his tool belt and took out a golden sword that lit up with a blazing fire with only a little concentration. The weapon felt heavy in his hands, but still a natural extension.**

 **Something flickered in Kronos' eyes when he saw the weapon in Leo's hands, and Leo grinned. "Yeah, that's right. I picked it up. Thought it'd be useful, you know?"**

 **Kronos scowled down at him. "Nice thinking, son of Hephaestus," he admitted rather reluctantly.**

 **Leo grinned as he twirled the sword around his wrist. "Thanks," he said sarcastically, "I do try." He reached into his tool belt again and this time took out a black sword. Kronos narrowed his eyes as Leo tossed it to Jason.**

 **Jason caught it with his left hand and suddenly felt like he had knowledge forced into his head through a tiny tube connected to his forehead. Leo took out three more weapons, tossing Clarisse a spear, Frank a great sword, and Hazel a silver sword.**

 **Leo shrugged at the furious expression on Kronos' face. "I saw an opportunity to upgrade and couldn't pass it up," he grinned.**

"You only get to use the weapons for a few minutes, or so, before they end up killing you, then return to the owner" Hyperion said.

 **The demigods mirrored his smile as they attacked. Frank leapt forward into close-quarters with the Titan Lord, slinging his bow over his shoulders as he hefted the great sword. Leo quickly found that the new weapons were able to withstand Kronos' attacks much better than the others and they even seemed to give the demigods more strength to block his attacks. Leo glanced up as dust fell from the ceiling and a roar echoed around.**

 **Kronos seemed to be growing angrier and angrier as they fought, and he eventually managed to knock away all of the demigods but Jason with a flick of his wrist and a wave of force. Kronos' eyes were glowing with power as he glared at Jason. "Son of Jupiter," he growled, "You shall die tod-"**

 **The wall suddenly collapsed inwards like a wrecking ball had been swung into it. The Titan King was buried under tonnes of rubble as the green and yellow, frilled head of a drakon shot through the gap created. Its sea green eyes – exactly the same shade as Percy's – coolly regarded the demigods as a figure dressed in silver armour slid off his position on its neck.**

 **"A shame," he sighed as he looked around, "I wanted to kill him." He shot the drakon an annoyed glare, "So unfair."**

"Life is unfair" Luke said and closed the book and looked around, and jumped up when he saw Chris and Silena walk forwards and bow to Kronos and the Titans.

"Hi" Silena said and smiled to the room.


	9. Chapter 9: Reading Trapped in the Past

**Chapter 9 Reading Trapped in the Past**

 _"_ ** _The past cannot be changed, forgotten, edited, or erased; it can only be ACCEPTED."_ -quotes hunter**

Krios opened the book and began to read, it would tell the Titan's secrets, everything, but it couldn't be changed, Fate had allowed the past to read the future, nothing would be the same, but Percy was there brother now, they fight for what their king believes in, to the death if need be….

 **Leo was sure he was hallucinating. It just wasn't possible that a drakon – a monster, of all things – could have smashed through the wall of the cells and buries the Titan King. It wasn't possible that Bob had been** _ **riding it**_ **. It definitely wasn't possible that Annabeth was dead.**

At the end of that sentence everyone was quiet, even Louis, who was reading.

"I can't believe I am dead…." Annabeth said and looked down, looking up Annabeth saw Kronos watching her, his eyes unreadable, but he shook his head and turned away.

" _What was that?!"_ Annabeth thought.

 **Bob hummed to himself as he studied the pile of rocks that Kronos was currently buried under. "I give it no more than five minutes before he gets out," he turned to the demigods, "so I would hurry if I were you. The Maeonian Drakon won't wait."**

 **There was silence for several more moments as the demigods stared at Bob, feeling their adrenaline rushes run out and sagging as their tiredness caught up to them. "Hold up a minute," Leo said as he held a hand up, "you disappeared, and left us on our own to fight Mr. Time over there," he waved in the general direction of Kronos, " just to find a friendly drakon?"**

"That is kind of dumb," Leo said and

 **Bob rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, yes."**

"Brother, brother brother…." Oceanus grinned and was about to open his mouth to speak again when a bright flash of light interrupted him.

A lioness and a child stood there, the kid had bright green eyes and he exclaimed when he saw Hyperion, running over and jumping into the waiting Titan Lord's arms.

"Lee," Kronos spoke.

"Yes-"a warning look from the Titans and the child clamped his mouth shut.

"Where is your father?"

"Daddy is home with uncle Koios," lee said, and the lioness growled and the Titan king nodded.

 **Leo nodded, "Ok. My brain feels dead."**

 **Thalia looked over at Percy, seeing how his eyes seemed dead and lifeless as he stared at the body of Annabeth. "Kelp Head," she called as she quickly walked over, "are you ok?"**

 **"I think you should define ok for him, Thals," Jason said as he too came over.**

 **"He killed her," Percy mumbled, still staring at Annabeth, "stabbed her."**

 **Thalia frowned as she scanned him over, noting the dozens of cuts and scars littering his body. Her eyes landed on his right forearm and narrowed slightly as she made out a letter. Percy turned his arm away so she couldn't see.**

 **"Percy, what's on your arm?" Thalia asked.**

"Why do you want to look at his arm? I mean his whole body is littered with scars, why not the rest of his body?" Jason asked and looked at his sister.

"I am not sure, this is the future, remember?" Thalia spoke.

 **Percy flinched back and swallowed thickly, choosing to not answer, and instead stare blankly at her. The pile of rubble where Kronos was buried shifted slightly, causing rocks to start a small avalanche. "Leo!" Jason called, "Think you can break into the cell?"**

"You should have brought one of my sons!" Hermes moaned and slapped his forehead.

 **"Breaking into things is my specialty," Leo said as he fished a few gadgets out of his tool belt and set to work on the lock.**

 **Thalia immediately turned away from the cell and made her way to Annabeth. The remaining demigods were all crowding around her in a circle and Thalia managed to shove her way through them to kneel at her little sister in all but blood's side. "Annie," she murmured as she saw the mortal wound.**

 **Annabeth's eyes were wide and unseeing as she stared up at the ceiling, but she was still breathing. Thalia grabbed her hand and Annabeth moved weakly, "Promise me…" she murmured, "Get Seaweed Brain out…please."**

"A dying promise…"Athena said, "Can never be broken daughter."

 **Thalia nodded grimly, "I will, don't worry. Kronos will pay for what he's done."**

 **"Good," Annabeth said, "Thals?"**

 **"Yes?" Thalia asked as she rubbed at her eyes in an attempt to not cry in front of the other immortal demigods.**

 **Annabeth struggled to speak. "I couldn't have asked for a better sister."**

Thalia looked down, here she was listening to her half sister's death, and she wished more than anything that she could save her. Because this was torture, and to have the titan who killed her less than ten feet away, was worse.

Plus it made Thalia the more determined to hate Kronos, he had taken her brother: Luke, had taken Percy, and almost made him break, and now he was taking Annabeth from her.

 **Thalia took a shaky breath. "Neither could I."**

 **Annabeth nodded slightly and relaxed back as her hand fell limp, the only sound was Kronos' shouts of rage as he tried to force the rocks off of him, but none of the demigods cared about him. Annabeth breathed out and the light left her eyes as her head turned to one side and she completely relaxed her face a simple picture of serenity.**

 **Thalia took a shaky breath and stood up, shooting an icy cold glare at where Kronos was buried, she turned to Leo just as he shouted: "Done it!"**

 **The cell door swung open and Leo darted inside, immediately running towards Percy. The son of Poseidon flinched back as Leo approached, his eyes filling with fear as the fire-user advanced.**

 **"Leo, you idiot!" Nico exclaimed with Hazel helping him walk, "You don't just run up to someone who's been tortured with a weapon in your hand!"**

"Someone has been hanging out with Will to much!" Conner, Travis, and Drake, the sons of Hermes sang at the same time.

 **Leo looked down at Hyperion's sword which he still held in his hand and quickly threw the weapon across the cell. Percy winced at the sound of metal clattering against stone, his hands curling up beside him.**

 **"You alright, Perce?" Nico asked worriedly as he approached; holding his hands out to either side as Hazel hovered by his side, ready to catch him if he fell. The other demigods crowded behind him, all of them trying – and some failing – to hide their weapons from Percy's sight.**

 **Kronos' shout of rage echoed around them, and Bob scowled as he strode into the cell, towering over the demigods. "We don't have time on our side. Brother will be out in minutes or less," he hefted his spear and swung it straight at the chains holding Percy in place, easily smashing through them with a shower of sparks.**

 **As soon as Percy felt the tension slacken he had tried to stand, only to fall as his legs collapsed beneath him. He settled for crawling and retreated to a corner where he watched the nine beings warily.**

 **"Hazel, you do it," Clarisse hissed, her voice surprisingly soft.**

 **"Why me?" Hazel asked nervously.**

 **"Because you're the least threatening out of all of us," Jason reasoned.**

 **Hazel blinked, "I guess."**

 **Nico gently shoved her in the direction of Percy who had pulled his legs up to his chest. "Go. We need to do this quickly," he glanced in the direction of Kronos.**

 **Hazel took a breath and slowly walked towards Percy, holding her hands out as she did so. "Percy, I'm not going to hurt you," she said soothingly, "we're here to help, you don't have to worry."**

 **Percy pressed his head against his arms, looking down so his reply was muffled. "That's what K-Lord Kronos said."**

"Please, what is the book about?" Leander asked and looked to his father, though Kronos had warned him not to say anything about him being his father.

Hyperion's strong arms picked him up, and the boy squealed with delight. "The book is about

 _Tad"_ Hyperion said, with briefly switching to old tongue for a few words.

 **Hazel clenched her jaw, "We're not like Kronos. We're nothing like the Titans. I swear on the River Styx we're here to help you, not hinder you."**

 **Percy looked up at her, indecision clear in his green eyes. Bob scowled, "We don't have time for this," he strode over to Percy and picked him up, ignoring the son of Poseidon's flinch as he walked out of the cell and towards the drakon.**

 **"Bob!" Hazel exclaimed, "You can't just do that!"**

 **"Firstly, my name's Iapetus," Iapetus growled, "and secondly do you really want to be here when Kronos shifts the remaining rubble covering him?"**

 **The demigods were silent and Iapetus nodded before jumping up onto the Maeonian Drakon. The rocks holding Kronos down shifted again and golden armor was clearly visible through some cracks between the pieces.**

 **The daughter of Zeus picked up Annabeth's dagger, sword, and cap before carrying her body to the drakon, not wanting to leave her there for fear of what the Titans would do to her body. Frank winced slightly as he carefully took Annabeth from Thalia's arms so she could climb up, Iapetus already holding Percy in front of him and waiting for them to all scramble onto the drakon's back before ordering it to move. Percy was shaking slightly, his eyes wide and filled with fear at the close proximity of the Titan behind him whom he could sense was more alike to Kronos than he felt safe with.**

 **Jason reached down towards Nico and helped him up as Piper hovered below him in case he slipped and fell. Nico had just settled into a seat and managed to get somewhat comfortable as Piper started climbing and a loud crack echoed around the cells.**

 **Iapetus looked back to see his brother punch through a section of the rubble and rise up, a livid expression on his face. Iapetus gestured to Frank, "The sword. Give it to me," he ordered.**

"Give up all our tricks within our swords will you father?" Atlas asked and turned away.

"Well it's not entirely Lord Iapetus's fault you know? Percy did throw him into the River Lethe." Luke spoke up for the first time in a while.

 **Frank quickly handed it over and Iapetus studied it for a second before pointing it at the ceiling. A blast of energy shot up out of Perses' great sword, destroying the stone above them as the drakon quickly moved forward to get away. Iapetus handed the weapon back to Frank who gingerly took it back, suddenly wary of the sword after seeing the small display of the power instilled within the blade.**

 **Kronos bellowed in anger as the structure collapsed above him, the sound echoing around the area and alerting the monsters and remaining Titans. "PERSEUS JACKSON, I** _ **WILL**_ **BREAK YOU! YOU WILL** _ **NEVER**_ **BE SAFE FROM MY WRATH, I SWEAR IT ON THE FATES!" The loud boom followed after the drakon, dust rising up like smoke and enveloping the vicinity, flying pieces of rock slashing through the message that the gods were still watching through with wide eyes.**

"I have a joke for that!" Leo said and stood up. "Dear Haters. I couldn't help but notice that "Awesome" ends with "Me", and "ugly" starts with "U"

"I _NEVER_ get any of your jokes Leo" Jason said and scratched his head.

 **"Faster, Maeonian," Iapetus urged as a chorus of howls struck up from behind them, the demigods looked back to see hellhounds barreling out of the dust, all of them snarling as they bounded forward.**

 **Thalia was firing arrows off the drakon's back beside Frank, using the fire or exploding arrows to wipe out as many monsters as possible whilst concentrating on not falling or letting any arrows hit her. She glanced back briefly to check on Percy and frowned slightly when she saw his shaking form. "Iapetus, is Percy alright?" She asked worriedly.**

"He is insane… slightly" Dionysus said, and hastily added "slightly", as he saw his uncle's cold gaze on him.

 **Iapetus shook his head without even checking Percy. "His mind's trapped in his past for now. He'll be fine… maybe. Now the biggest concern is getting you all out of this Pit before any of my other brethren find us and kill us."**

 **Jason shook his head, "What do you mean 'you'? You're going to be coming too Iapetus, you've helped us too much to not come with us."**

 **Iapetus smiled weakly as he looked back. "I was a coward," he said, "I ran when I shouldn't have and the consequence is that the daughter of Athena is dead. No," he sighed, "my place is – and always will be – in the Pit."**

"Well, isn't that dreadful!" Saul said and turned away to look at his mother: Demeter.

* * *

 _ **"**_ This must be in a dream or memory because it is italics" Krios said and continued to read at his kings nod.

 _ **"Percy scrambled away even as he felt more than saw the black lightning light up the plain that signified the twelve minutes it took for the elevator to reach the surface – with Annabeth in it. Small Bob followed him after looking around for Big Bob and seeing no sign of him. Damasen and the Maeonian drakon had disappeared, probably killed by Tartarus, and Percy was starting to panic. He was in the monsters' home with only Riptide and a cat to protect him, both of which wouldn't do very much damage against the Primordial.**_

 _ **Percy hacked away at the monsters around him in his desperation as he forged a path through them to get to a place where he could run, the monsters snarling and growling at him before they were vaporized by his glowing celestial bronze blade. He stumbled as a spear grazed his calf, but kept running as Small Bob tore out the throat of the dracaenae that had attacked him. The Pit rumbled beneath his feet and the loose rocks scattered around shifted as Percy fended off a hellhound that leapt at him, snarling as it tried to get its jaw around his torso, but Percy stabbed Riptide up through the roof of its mouth, ignoring the golden dust that floated down around him.**_

 _ **Percy exhaled to calm himself as he launched forward at the next group of monsters, Riptide flashing in an arc over his head to come down and hack the head off an empousa. The demigod felt adrenaline run through him as he hacked and slashed, severing limbs and cutting weapons in half in his attempt at escaping. He saw the mass of monsters starting to thin and renewed his efforts, diving under the feet of a Cyclopes and tearing through muscle before rising to his feet and lunging at a dracaenae.**_

 _ **Percy threw his arms out in front of him, bending the rivers beneath him to submit to his will and cover the monsters head to toe in river water. They wailed, thrashing about in agony as they either felt fire spreading over their bodies or themselves dissolving at the mere touch of the water.**_

 _ **He shoved the monsters in his way to the side and set off in a sprint, the doors disappearing into the distance and he could only hope that his friends had retrieved Annabeth and cut the chains of the doors before any more monsters entered the surface world.**_

"It sounds like a dream…or a memory" Apollo said and shook his head to get rid of the images that the words produced.

When Apollo heard the words spoked he saw: flames, wrecked buildings, the Titans, death destruction, and the brightness of love; Then a flash of green and gold eyes.

 _ **Percy ran until he couldn't keep up the pace anymore and collapsed onto the ground, groaning as his various injuries flared up in pain now that his energy rush had run out. Small Bob curled up at his side, the calico fur keeping him warm as the howls of hellhounds echoed around them. It was then that the gravity of the situation hit him – he was in Tartarus alone except for a cat that was actually a monster, so tired that he wouldn't be able to take a few steps without falling, and had no way of telling where he was or how he could get out. A slight burning started behind his eyes and he stubbornly refused to allow the tears to fall as he thought about what he had just thrown down the drain – he could have had a life with Annabeth, the two of them could have grown old and had kids. He took a shaky breath and –**_ **"Percy!"** _ **His eyes widened, the voice was recognizable, but he didn't know where from, everything was muddled, his brain felt like seaweed –**_ **seaweed brain,** _ **he thought affectionately, Annabeth calls him that whenever he does something stupid, and it came crashing down on him.**_ **Annabeth,** _ **he thought weakly,**_ **no, no, no. She'd come for me, like I'd told Kronos she would, he killed her. He** _ **killed**_ **her, K-Lord Kronos** _ **stabbed**_ **her, and I did nothing but watch as – "Percy!"**

Kronos looked down at the book and shook his no matter how much he loved Percy, he would not show emotion. This wasn't his _Perseus_ right now, this was a demigod.

The damned book would tell things about him and Percy, the Titans secrets…. But it wouldn't matter, everything that was being read, had already happened. Nothing could stop the presence of time, it was forever.

" _Soon, love I will be back in your arms and I won't ever leave…no matter what happens, I protect you with my life; Like you would do to me."_ Kronos whispered.

 _ **"We accept the love we think we deserve"**_ **-Stephen Chbosky**

 **A/N: Jaylene Olebar, over and out until my next update!**

 **Which for this story, won't be for a while.**

 **Check out my other stories: Caves are Graves- Star Wars**

 **Quisquilian One Shot- Percy Jackson**

 **And my other stories!**


	10. Chapter 10:Reading What Happened?

**A/N: Lol I looked back on my writing I realized that at first I had Krios reading, and then switched to Louis, I just want to say that KRIOS was reading, thanks for the one whom pointed that out!  
**

**A/N 2: I just also wanted to tell you I update the story faster on Wattpad. If you want you can read it there, my user name is: goodygoodi, or just type my name in a search user, than it should come up!**

 **Chapter 10** Reading What Happened?

Leander petted the lioness head and stood up from where he was sitting: on the floor beside Hyperion. "Can I read? Daddy says I need to learn to read!" Lee asked and jumped up and down.

Zeus frowned and looked to Athena whom nodded: _"Kids need to learn, even if they are half titan"_ Athena mouthed.

"Sure" Krios said and opened the book to the page he had finished off on.

"YAY!" Leander said and slowly began to read, asking for help with words that he didn't know.

 **Percy jolted awake as realized he'd been screaming in his sleep. No, not sleep. Flashback. Of the first few hours he'd spent in Tartarus alone. "Percy?" A calm voice asked, but Percy could hear the slight tremor in her tone. He'd had to learn the most discreet emotions in order to be able to tell what Lord Kronos was going to do to him in their 'sessions'.**

 **He shook as he looked up at the girl above him, his mind blank for several moments before the face registered in his mind. Thalia hovered above him, her eyebrows furrowed in concern as she inspected him, and a relieved smile crossed her face when she saw him awake. "Kelp Head, welcome back. We were getting worried."**

"Why does Thalia keep calling Percy: "kelp Head?" Isn't that rude?" Leander asked and looked around the room.

"Look kid, it's a nick name, everyone has one." Thalia spoke, her blue eyes narrowed on the child who was frowning.

"It's still mean, how would you like it if I called you "Ugly"?" Leander asked and smirked as the girls eyes widened. "I mean my daddy calls his lover "Firefly" that is nice, but "kelp Head" it makes it sound that you hate him!" Lee spoke.

"That's true." Kronos smirked and ruffled his sons head. "That's true."

"SHUT UP! You no one asked your opinion!" Thalia said and turned away from the dammed kid who had her cousin's personality, the same type of innocence! (1)

 **Percy blinked, his eyes flitting over her shoulder, and his breath caught in his throat as his gaze landed on golden eyes, remembering another pair that gleamed maliciously in the dark,** _ **he looked down to see two golden eyes staring up at him, his foot having pierced the golden sac surrounding the body, and a sinister smile formed on the Titan's face as the sac imploded, covering him completely and forcing the son of Poseidon to wipe fluid off his face as he stumbled back, opening his eyes to see the Titan King stalking towards him, golden armor gleaming and gold drops of liquid dripping onto the ground, a smirk adorning his face as Percy gripping his sword, steadying his nerves as he readied himself to defend at all costs –**_ **"Percy!"**

 **Percy took in a sharp breath, banishing the memories to the back of his mind as he pointedly looked away from the golden-eyed demigod. Thalia was unnervingly close to him, obviously trying to be comforting, but Percy tensed up and shifted away from her slightly. If she noticed she didn't show it and Percy was grateful for that, he didn't want any attention focused onto him as it was.**

 **Percy frowned as he glanced down, realizing he was wrapped up like a burrito in – was that drakon hide? "What – where?"**

 **Jason grinned at him, relief prominent in his electric blue eyes. "The hut of some Giant, Bob – I mean Iapetus - brought us here."**

 **"Damasen?" Percy murmured weakly and shifted so his arms were no longer squished against his sides, but out of the drakon hide, he turned his arm so he couldn't see the letters engraved.**

 **"Yeah," Leo said, "bane of Ares, actually pretty kind – for a Giant."**

"The giants are pretty cool" the sudden voice made Leander scream and pretty much all the adults yell out in surprise.

"UNCLE ALI!" Leander yelled and dropped the book to jump into the blond haired boys embrace.

"Hey Lee, you being doing your studies?"

"Jup, is daddy ok?"

"Ye-"

"YOU!" Annabeth yelled out and slapped the boy who was trying to kill Percy in the battle a few days ago.

"Geez, you are soooo lucky that I don't beat the sh-crap out of you" Alibastor Torrington said, and changed his words at the cold glare the King was giving him.

 **Percy blinked, "Damasen – where is he?"**

 **"Outside," Clarisse said dismissively, "talking with Iapetus about something or other." She studied Percy closely, "I'm more interested in you, Prissy. What happened?"**

 **Percy flinched back, mentally building walls around the memories that threatened to overcome him, like he had for the past two hundred and eighty seven years. "I – I don't." He shook his head, "No!"**

 **"Percy, calm down," Piper said soothingly, infusing her voice with charmspeak to force Percy to do as she had said. "Everything's fine. We're going to get you out of here, just** _ **calm down.**_ **"**

 **Percy relaxed, the tenseness of his muscles fading away as he lay in the bed that he'd lain in three centuries ago. Leo awkwardly cleared his throat, "Uh, I'm just going to go get Bob – I mean Iapetus – and Damasen. Tell them he's awake."**

 **Thalia nodded slightly and reached towards Percy arm, ignoring his flinch as she grabbed his wrist and turned it around to reveal the two words on his forearm. She glanced at Percy, his eyes staring at the slightly golden letters in a daze. "Percy," she said carefully, "please tell us what that damned bastard did to you. We need to know, if he's-"**

 **"What the Tartarus do you think he did?" Percy demanded as he wrenched his hand away and tucked it back in the burrito of drakon hide. "He t – tortured me. For two hundred and eighty seven years I've been with him, hoping that you'd come down to free me.** _ **None of you ever did.**_ **" He hissed angrily, knowing he was probably overreacting, but not really caring. He'd been down there for longer than he cared to remember with pent up emotions, too afraid to let anything show for fear of Lord Kronos mocking him and capitalizing on any weaknesses that slipped through his defenses, he figured he had a good reason for acting like he was. He had to get it out somehow, and this seemed like the best moment.**

 **"Percy, we tried to get to you** _ **so many times,**_ **" Frank said, "we would have, but there was no way into the Pit. The Doors of Death had to be open and in the right place for us to come down."**

"Excuses… excuses" sneered out a voice and turning they saw Nyx stride forwards, her black hair was flowing down her back downed by a silver crown, it twinkled like stars. Her dress was cut deep in the front as a "V" and showed her bosoms, than pooled onto the floor, her fighting staff was slung over her shoulder, and her feet were bare except the onyx jewels that were like socks.

She was beautiful but could turn cruel and harsh in seconds. Most of the demigods shivered at her aurora and some were drawn to it.

"Nos, please sit, and turn your charm off _, worse than Eros at times…_ "the last part was muttered by Kronos.

 **"So you could have had an escape route if it all went to Hades," Percy snapped, "and now, you're all wishing you didn't come, aren't you? Because Annabeth's dead; Annabeth's dead because of all of you!"**

 **The demigods looked taken aback as Percy's anger grew, and Thalia narrowed her eyes, bringing her hand up to deliver an electrified slap. Percy flinched back, his eyes wide with fear quickly filling them, mind retreating into survival mode. He cowered away from the daughter of Zeus, averting his eyes to look down in a sign of submission.**

Golden eyes narrowed and turned hard, Percy hadn't told him that they had injured him.

 **"Oh gods, Percy," Thalia breathed, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that."**

 **Percy blinked mutely, not daring to look up at her. "Percy," Nico's voice said surprisingly gently, "you're fine, ok? You're safe. Kronos isn't going to hurt you anymore. We're your friends; you don't need to be scared of us. Thalia didn't mean anything, she's not going to do it again, she didn't think about what would happen."**

 **"Guys, move away from him," Leo called, "you're crowding him. You shouldn't do that if someone's just been tort – I mean had a bad experience."**

"Wow, Leo being smart? This is too many times!" Jason said and turned to look at his best friend.

"I have my moments" Leo said and stuck his tongue out at Jason.

 **The demigods all took a few steps back and Percy let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as Leo shoved his way to the front. "Wow, dude, you look like crap," Leo grinned and hurriedly added, "not that it's a bad thing. Crap could be good, you never know." He frowned slightly, "Ok, that came out wrong."**

 **Percy forced a small smile onto his face, though he knew it was more like a grimace, he hoped it would put their minds at rest a bit. "Perseus," a calm voice said and Percy looked up to see kindly silver eyes studying him, he swallowed slightly at the similarity between Lord Kronos and Iapetus.**

 **"Bob," Percy croaked, "you're alive?"**

 **Iapetus smiled, "Thanks to you, Perseus," he nodded and inclined his head, "I am in your debt, my Lord."**

"Foreshadowing…." Hyperion leant over and whispered into his brother's ear.

"Yea I guess so…." Iapetus whispered back. "But this Percy is much better; I think it was for the greater good that Kronos had him, though I don't like the method that was done…."

 **Percy shifted slightly, uneasy with the attention from his fellow demigods. "I'm not your Lord, Bob," he eventually said, "no one is."**

"Oh really?" Nyx asked and laughed softly to herself.

"Only Kronos is" Iapetus said and bowed his head to his brother.

 **Iapetus shook his head, "Tartarus had killed me. He planned to give me eternal torture for what I had done, your plea stopped him and he allowed me to reform. I am eternally in your debt, Perseus."**

 **Percy shook his head so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. "No, you're not," he said firmly, his eyes suddenly gleaming, "and if you even were in the first place, as far as I'm concerned that's now void for your help in getting me out."**

 **Nico blinked at Percy's sudden change in attitude. "So, you're alright now, Perce?"**

 **Percy shook his head, focusing on the roof of the hut as he tried to not think about the time he'd spent with Lord Kronos. Nico quickly understood his silence and gave Percy a comforting look, "Don't worry, Percy." A smile formed on his face, "You're going to love Camp, Aqua man, everything's been upgraded and there are a lot of new campers that are all dying to meet you."**

 **"Obviously," Leo piped up, "you've sort of been out of the loop for a few years, but that doesn't matter. We'll quickly get you back into the swing of things, don't worry."**

 **Percy forced a smile onto his face, just for show to stop his friends from being so worried about him. He refocused on Leo's grinning face, "How long was I out?"**

 **"A couple of hours," Jason answered. "Not too long."**

"Hours are different in Tartarus you know?" Kronos mused and looked down at his hands, than looked back up to his son and nodded.

 **Percy nodded slightly and tried to push himself up onto his elbow, but Thalia quickly pushed him back down, ignoring his flinch as she touched him. "Hold up, Kelp Head, you're not strong enough to go running around Tartarus as you please quite yet." She frowned slightly, her eyes scanning his face, "That'll take a while to heal."**

 **It didn't take Percy long to figure out what she was talking about and he suddenly went quiet, his hand reaching up to touch the new scar on his face. He swallowed nervously, his voice hoarse, "It won't heal. There'll be a scar, there always is."**

 **"What do you mean?" Piper asked carefully.**

 **Percy fisted his hands; his fingers tightening around the drakon hide bed. "That's enough," Iapetus said firmly, "you can't coerce or trick him into telling you so soon, demigods. He will tell you all what happened to him… in time."**

 **The demigods nodded and Percy avoided their searching stares. Iapetus cleared his throat, "Damasen is warding his swamp so the defeated ones can't find us easily," he paused slightly and Iapetus looked at Percy, "Perseus, your help would be appreciated."**

 **Percy nodded, happy with the excuse to get out of the bed and away from his old friends as he swung his legs off the bed. "Whoa," Thalia said, "you can't get up yet, Kelp Head."**

 **Percy briefly looked up at her, his eyes narrowing into a glare, before he looked at Iapetus, "Help me outside," he ordered.**

 **Iapetus raised an eyebrow, but quickly allowed Percy to lean on him as he helped the son of Poseidon outside. "Wait, how can Percy help set up wards around the swamp?" Jason asked.**

 **Iapetus ignored him and just continued out the hut with Percy still leaning on him. "Remember how to do it, Perseus?"**

 **Percy nodded, "Of course."**

 **Iapetus carefully stepped away from Percy and let him approach Damasen himself. "Don't overdo it, Perseus."**

 **Percy turned to look back at him, "It's too late for that, Iapetus."**

 **Iapetus looked sadly at the son of Poseidon. "Percy, step carefully. Your path holds many hardships no matter what you do."**

"You know what he is going to do?" Annabeth said and Athena backed her up.

"Of course, but we see it differently, it could be in another dimension, reality, or it could be what could have happened, but gods can't do it; they are like a poor downgrade of Titans; when you guys dream it's a possibility of coming true, except for the Oracle of Delphi, and Apollo, of course. "

 **Percy shook his head, "Look, Iapetus, I know. Just… let it go, okay? Please?"**

 **Iapetus frowned, wanting to press the matter, but decided against it. "Very well, Perseus, I shall leave the conversation for later, however do not think it will never happen. We will be having it at some point."**

 **Percy rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Iapetus. I know what 'my path holds'. Tartarus told me."**

 **"He gave you hints," Iapetus corrected. "You do not know your full destiny-"**

 **"And neither do you," Percy shot back, curling his fingers into a fist. "I don't care about my destiny; the Fates have played with me too much. I make my own future." He quickly strode out of the hut to where Damasen was waiting.**

 **"He's different," a voice said from behind Iapetus said.**

 **Iapetus snorted, "You know nothing of what happened to him whilst he was with my brother. I would be surprised if he was the same as before after what was done to him."**

 **Nico's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Percy talking with Damasen, "Why does he seem at ease here? After what we saw Kronos do I was expecting him to be insane if it had been happening for however long he's been down here. And he's healing so quickly, the cut on his face has already scabbed over and the rest of them have become scars."**

 **Iapetus frowned, "He will tell you if he wishes, but know this. The Pit is currently protecting his mind from going insane, and when he gets out of here there will be nothing to shield him."**

 **"How's the Pit protecting him?" Nico asked in confusion, "I thought it kills demigods."**

"You demigods are so amusing!" Nyx laughed and turned to Nico. "My brother doesn't kill your kind, all the time, it just drives them insane, because you are literary crawling in him, on him…"

"EWW!" was thought but no one voiced it.

 **"Why aren't you dead then?" Iapetus chuckled, "You are half-immortal so you have some protection from the atmosphere and our surroundings… Perseus however is completely immortal. My brother apparently decided he didn't want the child suffering from age and acted on that. You must be incredibly careful. For now he is just immortal, but from the time he has spent around Kronos he would have gradually started becoming a Titan. Keep him around demigods, and that will be countered and he may start to be a god instead. Since he is immortal, the Pit protects him as it does us – Damasen and I, along with the other Titans down here."**

 **Nico nodded, "Basically like Tug of war then? But with an immortal instead of a rope."**

 **"Yes," Iapetus said as he watched Percy slam his hand into the ground and a shockwave spread out, a calming feeling descending over the swamp and Nico felt safer than before, "the son of Poseidon has a great future still to come. War is once again brewing between Othrys and Olympus, and his allegiance shall decide the outcome."**

At this all the gods snapped to attention and turned to look at Iapetus.

"What?" the titan demanded and shrugged his shoulders. "It's true"

 **Nico frowned as he watched Percy jog over to them, grinning widely with no clue of what had just transpired between the two beings. Damasen strode over after him, "We are safe for now. Perseus has raised barriers around the swamp that no monster or Titan can pass."**

 **Hearing that, Nico glanced back at Iapetus who was watching him with a dark expression on his face.** _ **If Percy can do that… what happened to him down here?**_ **He thought to himself as he caught Thalia's gaze.**

The godly part of Kronos' family was thinking similar things except for Poseidon.

"All hail Perseus/ "Titan Lord of Healing and Disasters. All hail King Perseus."


	11. Chapter 11: Reading Rumour

**Chapter 11 - Rumour**

Percy so regretted this.

He had flashed to where he could sense Kronos, and that was on Olympus, and they were reading a book about _him._ He was so pissed at the Fates.

So he was startled when a voice spoke behind him.

" _Curious Consort of Kronos?"_

"Holy mother of gaea!" he gasped and turned to see the fates themselves.

" _Would you like to go as well, and be with your families?"_

"What's the price?" he asked.

" _Nothing, this whole world owes you."_

"Ok, send me in, incognito," with a flash the Fates made Percy look completely different from what he originally looks like.

 **-line break-**

The door opened with a big gust of wind and a man stood there. He wore black clothes the pants were black jeans, with gold seams, his shirt was long sleeved with sea green seams. A cloak hid his face and cloaked his scent. The gods couldn't even tell who he was by his arora.

" _Hello… godlings, Titans."_ Percy spoke in ancient greek. " _My name is Destruction. I hear heard you are reading a book about Percy Jackson. Let me read."_

All of them watched as the unknown person snapped his hand and the book was in the man's hands.

Kronos stares hard at the new comer, and saw the person shift uncomfortably as if he felt eyes on him.

 **The demigods wanted to talk to Percy, but he quickly shot down their various attempts. Thalia and Clarisse had quickly become frustrated and incredibly annoyed with the son of Poseidon and his constant ways of avoiding their questions. No matter how much they tried to trick him into giving up some information about his stay with Kronos, he always deftly wriggled out of the spotlight. They had been trying to slip not-so-subtle questions into their normal conversation as they discussed how they were going to get out of the Pit, and then they had brought out the map which Percy had quickly taken and retreated to the bed that he had claimed as his own.**

 **Iapetus and Damasen were sharing information, often in hushed tones that Percy somehow managed to hear even on the other side of the hut. The immortal demigod inwardly scoffed as he looked at the map, sure they had landmarks, but not passages that were safer than being out in the open, and neither did they apparently know that certain places had permanent residents that were supposed to be avoided. He sighed as he added in a thin path that was a safe passage beside Nyx's home – only safe for immortals, but he was one, and he was assuming half-immortals also counted.**

 **Percy scanned the map, noting all the improvements and changes he'd done before bringing it back to the table the demigods were crowded around. He placed the laptop on the table with a thud and let them look at the route he'd mapped out for them.**

 **Nico frowned slightly, not liking the names that Percy had given all the places, "The 'Path of Curses', 'House of Night'? Are you sure those places are safe?"**

"No place in Tartarus is safe, I should know, I've been there. " Destruction said and looked up.

 **Percy gave Nico a flat stare, "This is Tartarus," he snorted. "Nowhere is safe. These paths happen to be the fastest way across Tartarus, and I am sure you all wish to spend no time longer than necessary down here."**

 **Jason nodded, "Yeah, thanks, Percy."**

 **"How do you know that?" Thalia asked.**

 **Percy sighed, "For the love of Lord Tartarus, Thalia, you are about as subtle as the Minotaur. I was running around here for** _ **thirteen years**_ **, it didn't take me long to figure out which places monsters go to and which they don't dare set foot in."** _ **After Tartarus' visit, anyway.**_

 **"So we're not going to be running into any monsters on the way back?" Leo asked. "Because that would be a nice change, though I do still have some toys to use and test."**

 **Percy leaned on the table, his face a perfect mask, "I didn't say that. The House of Night is dangerous, and monsters don't step foot there, but that doesn't mean there aren't other beings there."**

 **"Other beings?" Hazel echoed, "Are you sure it's a good idea to go there then?"**

 **Percy didn't turn to look at her as he spoke, not wanting to see her golden eyes, "Who is the one that has spent the last three centuries down here? I know what I am doing. Stop thinking otherwise."**

" _Smart ass even at his lowest, and even more at his highest."_ Kronos thought.

 **Hazel nodded, looking back at the laptop, "So this path is the best one?"**

 **"The fastest," Percy nodded, "not necessarily the safest, especially if we run into the monsters that inhabit the Path of Curses, but we'll be fine - they won't harm us, don't worry."**

"Wow that is so reassuring uh," Thalia spoke up and smiled at her words, but sighed when no one else joined in.

 **Percy said it with so much confidence that they couldn't help believing him, and he tried to ignore the way Nico was looking at him – like he was expecting him to break down. He inwardly rolled his eyes, noting that he'd have to be careful around his cousin too.**

 **He twisted around to look at Iapetus and took a breath, "So, Bob, what did you find?"**

 **Iapetus studied him for several seconds, reclining back into his chair, "Are you sure you wish to know, child?"**

"Ok, let me get this straight Iapetus, you think of us as children right? Even though we are not, we are adults." Leo spoke up and he looked as serious as a Ewok trying to sell droids to Owen Lars.

"Yeah, all of you are technically all babies still, whence compared to how old we are." Iapetus said and laughed, " even the gods. Kronos you had them after what? 14 billion years or so after the _Great Telling._ "

 **"Okay, firstly,** _ **don't**_ **call me child, and secondly, I think it's better you tell me sooner rather than later when we're out of here and Tartarus' influence is gone from my mind, don't you?"**

 **Iapetus frowned, "Yes, but-"**

 **"No," Percy said, his voice sharp and clear, a lot harsher than the demigods remembered and Iapetus winced slightly at the tone he used, "Iapetus,** _ **please,**_ **I need to know. I need to know** _ **why,**_ **" he hesitated a split second before forging on, "why** _ **he**_ **did it."**

 **Iapetus shook his head, "Perseus, don't. You don't know what you're asking for-"**

 **Percy clenched his jaw, "He had me for** _ **two hundred and eighty seven years.**_ **He could have killed me the moment I – he emerged from the damned sac, but he didn't.** _ **Why?**_ **"**

 **"Wait," Frank said carefully, "what are you two talking about."**

 **Iapetus kept his eyes on Percy, ignoring Frank's question as he leaned forward slightly and intertwined his fingers on his lap, "I don't – and can't – pretend to know my brother's brain, Perseus-"**

 **"I wasn't aware he had one," Leo said jokingly in an attempt to relieve some of the tension that had fallen.**

"Didn't work, why am I not surprised?" Jason spoke up and laughed as his best friend sent him a glare.

 **Iapetus shot him an exasperated glare, "My brother – Kronos – could easily rival Athena in that area, so be careful, he is still out there searching for us. He would not have died from a mere collapsed structure." He turned back to Percy, his expression softening slightly, "He had his suspicions regarding a certain Primordial's affection towards you and wanted to prove them – wrong or right, I don't know – and from recent events… I would assume he has his answer. Once he knew about Tartarus, he planned to break you and twist your loyalty to be against Olympus for the next war. Seeing you leading our forces against Olympus… their morale will have decreased drastically and we could sweep through with little to no resistance. Poseidon would surrender at seeing you fighting him, and many of the other gods would follow for fear of their life."**

 **Percy swallowed as he tried to sort through the information he'd been given and many things came to mind, but the one thing that came out was, "You said 'we'."**

 **Iapetus' expression was one of disbelief, "Out of all the things you could say, you comment on my use of second person? It is only recently in my very long life that I have become separate from Othrys, and often I still find myself thinking as if I still am one of them. Does that answer your question?"**

 **Percy nodded, "Yes. So, Lord Kronos wanted to use me as a pawn?"**

(Percy) the hooded man stood up and stretched his muscles and surveyed around the throne room.

"Break time, I fear I may kill something if we don't, and I really need to drink some water, we can meet up in an hour or so…." with that he walked out and flashed away.

…

The daytime was pretty hot and the Titan stood over the mountain edge and watched the figure below slowly dip his bare feet into the lake water. He was never one to trust easy after what happened with his last relationship, and the man that was over down there stank of magic. Not his, but someone's.

So when the hooded figure took off his cloak, and slowly revealed...Black hair and tan skin is what he sees. Than the face turns to look up at the sky, giving get him a perfect look at the face. _Percy. His Percy._

Than the mist covers him and a brown eyed and haired boy is there.

"I know you anywhere Percy, you can't hide from me." Kronos murmurs and wraps his arms around the young Titans waist.

"Kronos, how are you? I couldn't contact you via our link, and was getting a bit wor-" Percy began but was stopped as the Titan brought them into a kiss. At first it starts out innocently, but when Kronos hits the younger Titans Achilles Heel, the son of Poseidon gasps and Kronos growls and deepens the kiss.

"You need not worry about me Hero. I can protect myself." Kronos says and pulls them to the ground.

 **...**

 **"He uses everyone as a pawn," Iapetus said calmly," even us, his siblings. You should be glad he has decided you are worth his personal attention," he added in amusement.**

 **Percy scowled, "Yeah, be glad that he decided to torture me? I'd rather not."**

 **Iapetus' face cracked into a small smile, "I shouldn't have been worried about your reaction," he noted.**

 **Percy shrugged, "Well, it's not like reactions have helped me recently."**

 **"No, I suppose not," Iapetus murmured and silence fell over the hut for several seconds.**

 **Damasen frowned slightly and looked up, out of the hut, "We have an intruder."**

 **"Who?" Percy asked, beating the others to it.**

 **Damasen pulled a face and turned to Iapetus, "They can sense you."**

 **"Immortals can sense other immortals," Iapetus nodded, "your point?"**

 **Damasen sighed and turned to Percy, "If we asked you to stay in the hut, would you?"**

"He won't, if you know him, he would rather die than sacrifice anything host he lives or values." Poseidon said speaking for the first time in awhile.

 **Percy's eyes narrowed as Damasen stood up and grabbed his drakon bone spear and Iapetus summoned his own silver spear. They strode out of the hut and Percy quickly followed them. Iapetus rolled his eyes, "Of course not."**

 **Percy ignored him as he dug around in his pockets for his familiar pen. His hand closed around Riptide and he grinned, taking out the disguised weapon as he saw the figure striding across the swamp towards them. His eyes flickered from the dark blue armour to the silver sword sheathed at his waist, and up to his face. Percy drew in a sharp breath and his hand clenched.**

 **"Oceanus," Percy growled, his face morphing into an angry snarl as he glared at the Titan.**

 **"Perseus," Oceanus greeted pleasantly, "you can move quickly for someone with a broken leg."**

 **Percy's expression was void of any emotion as he gripped Riptide tighter, "Hello, Horn Head, I would say it's good to see you, but then I'd be lying, and Lord Kronos told me to never lie."**

" _Glad to know my lessons stayed with you,"_ Kronos spoke to Percy, who flinched and looked away.

" _One of a few."_ Percy said back.

 **Oceanus chuckled, "Kronos won't be pleased to hear that," he hummed, "though you shot down the hope of getting off easily when you brought our new… fortress down on top of him."**

 **"Actually, brother," Iapetus interrupted, "I think you'll find that was me."**

 **"This isn't between us,** _ **coward**_ **," Oceanus spat, "stay out of this before you get hurt."**

 **Iapetus narrowed his eyes, "Perseus is a friend, Sea Head, and you won't touch him." He levelled his spear at Oceanus' chest.**

 **Oceanus merely raised an uninterested eyebrow, "Surely you don't think you can beat me, brother? Remember the last time you attempted to?"**

 **Iapetus didn't move his spear. "I have no care for the outcome, only that the demigods have time to escape."**

 **The corner of Oceanus' mouth twitched, "Sentiment, brother? For** _ **demigods,**_ **of all beings? Surely you haven't sunk so low as to feel unnecessary attachments to the gods' spawn?"**

Outrage is what most if the demigods feel when they hear what Oceanus says in the book, but all are quiet when cold golden eyes wander over them, daring them to speak.

 **"It is** _ **not**_ **unnecessary," Iapetus growled. "Whilst you mindlessly follow Kronos' orders, I have developed a brain and** _ **used it to think for myself.**_ **What has happened to my brother that refused to help to kill our Father?"**

 **Oceanus smirked, spreading his arms out as if in invitation for Iapetus to attack him, "He is still here… merely having adapted to the changes so I don't end up like** _ **you,**_ **the disgraced sibling, and janitor of Hades. I had thought you would be cowering under a cleaning bucket somewhere. Now, back off before you get harmed,** _ **little brother.**_ **"**

 **"Your arrogance truly knows no bounds, Sea Head," Iapetus growled, "I have found something I wish to keep alive, and help. That is far better than following our brother like a mindless slave."**

 **Oceanus' eyes reminded Percy of the endless depths of the ocean in that moment, ready to strike swiftly and unerringly, not unlike the darkest monsters of the deepest abyss in the sea. "I was told to keep you alive, if possible," he hissed, "but I can easily say you were in my way and Lord Kronos will only think of it as a slight drawback, one that can be easily rectified. My main target is Perseus; anything else is collateral damage and doesn't matter – that includes you."**

 **Iapetus opened his mouth to reply, but Percy beat him to it as he stepped forward, "Strong words from someone who fled from my Father in your own domain."**

 **Oceanus raised an eyebrow, "I must applaud you, Jackson; your bravado is truly convincing… if not that only less than six hours ago you were cowering away from** _ **Our**_ **Lord as we effectively drowned you."**

"Why are you putting emphasis on the word 'our' " Conner asks.

"Because I can," the Titan of the ocean snarled and splashed cold water the teenager who exclaimed with unexpectedness and shock.

 **Percy stiffened, his hands fisting at his side as his body shook slightly from the combined anger and fear running through him. "You seriously need to learn your place,** _ **Titan,**_ **" he growled, "Lord Tartarus can squash you like a bug – and incidentally that is all you are to him -, he will have no problem casting your soul into eternal agony and-"**

 **"Yes," Oceanus interrupted smoothly, "but that is** _ **Tartarus**_ **, you are just a weak demigod."**

 **Percy grinned savagely, "Actually, Oceanus, I'm not just a demigod – as I'm sure you now know… or has Lord Kronos not told you yet? He hasn't, has he? Oh, such a shame," his smile seemed cast with a light of insanity, his eyes betraying the power hidden inside his demigod body, "be sure to tell Lord Kronos that his suspicions were correct for me… after all, it would be a shame for him to have tortured me for** _ **two hundred and eighty seven years,**_ **but have** _ **nothing**_ **to show for it** _ **.**_ **" He pulled himself up, squaring his shoulders and looking stronger than he should in the eerie purple light of Tartarus. "Now, off you go, little Titan."**

 **Oceanus narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his sword in one smooth movement, Percy smirked and uncapped Riptide, the blade emerging with a flash of bronze and emitting its own light. "Are you sure you want to go this far? Unless you've forgotten, I haven't lost a fight in the time since Lord Kronos started to give me my 'exercise'."**

 **Ocenaus let out a loud bark of laughter, "Foolish demigod. You cannot defeat me even more than you could when you had just entered the world of mythology."**

 **"We'll see," Percy said evenly as he stalked forwards, Riptide held in a position where he could easily switch from offence to defence with the slightest movement. Oceanus chuckled as he shrunk down to seven feet, his silver sword held loosely by his side and his stance disdainful at the mere thought that Percy could not only stand up to him, but match him in swordplay.**

 **Percy grinned, the Titan didn't know who he was, and that would be his undoing. He launched himself forwards, swinging Riptide above his head. Oceanus sneered as he parried the blade with a flick of his wrist and immediately hacked at Percy's chest a split second later. Percy's eyes narrowed in concentration as he leant back, allowing the silver blade to pass within inches of his chest before spinning to the side. Oceanus blocked the attack, locking their blades together and looking at Percy with narrowed eyes. Percy grinned, twisting his blade and unlocking the weapons as he spun around to slash at the back of the Titan's calf.**

 **Oceanus roared in anger and the ground erupted around them, geysers of river water spraying up into the air. He scowled at Percy, the water held back with a mere thought. "Foolish demigod," he murmured.**

"Technically Percy isn't really a demigod, he is really close to being given a Titan, since most and all children the Primordial's have are Titans…" The hooded figure spoke up and looked at all of them.

"Hmmmm, you know.. you are right." Athena spoke up and nodded to her thinking in her head.

 **Percy smirked, "I think the right thing to say here is foolish Titan, Horn Head." He thrust his hands forward and the water crashed down over Oceanus, swirling around him as it tore away at his essence. Percy grinned as Oceanus' flesh ripped away and he howled in pain.**

"Ugh, I was so lucky that Tartarus let me reform from whence Percy made me disappear! I mean you know," Oceanus spoke up and frowned as he saw the unknown person's head turn towards him as he was speaking.

 **Percy forced the river water away from Oceanus, or what had been Oceanus only seconds ago, and concentrated. He clenched his hand and the ground erupted up around the dead Titan, pulling him down until there was no sign of him having been there.**

 **"Percy, what the Hades?" Thalia asked, "How…?"**

 **Percy crouched down and picked up Oceanus' silver sword, tossing it from one hand to the other thoughtfully before replying. "There were rumors around Tartarus that Lord Kronos wanted to unravel. He thought that if Tartarus acted to save me from him then the rumor was proved true. That's why Tartarus couldn't act sooner; Lord Kronos had managed to back him into a corner."**

"What was the rumor?" Nico asked, already having a few ideas.

"But I doubt they ever hit the point!" Leo yelled and laughed as the Son of Hades jerked back. **  
**"you know I think he is your son..." Hephaestus said to Hermes.  
"Daaaad!" Leo said with a pout **.  
Percy smirked as he stood up, belting Oceanus' sword on the opposite side of his waist to Riptide. "That Tartarus adopted me."**

"WHAT?!" Poseidon shouted and looked to the Titans for confirmation.  
"How can a primordial god adopt a demigod?" Annabeth asked.  
"Technically the god/goddess declares it to the fates... But I don't know about Primordial **"**

 **A/N: I am so sorry about the late update, but I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12:Reading Path of Curses

**What happens between Chapters Part 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hera.** She looked out the window in her and her husbands room and frowned. Rhea had came at the end of the chapter, she took one look around and separated herself from them. Not near the Titans, and not near the gods. _Why won't you get to know us mother?_ She asked.

 _Because… sometimes it's not worth knowing someone._ She said.

 **Luke.** Thalia stood before him, tears in her eyes, he explained why he was with the Titans. _The gods don't care about anyone but themselves. Sure they talk to us...but they don't know us._

 _They try._ She whispered.

 _Not enough._

 **Leander.** Knew he was smart, his daddy said so! His daddy was smart and fun to play pranks on with Father. So he was sort of surprised when his daddy appeared in disguise. _Daddy?_

 _Yes Lee?_

 _Why is there a book about you?_

 _I don't know._

 _Okay!_

 **Apollo.** He didn't like the way the future looked liked. Something was going to be horrible. A person could change the course of the war. And that person began with a P and ended with a Y.

 **Chapter 12 Reading Path of Curses**

Apollo picked up the book and began to read.

 **Percy was expecting incredulous looks from the other half-bloods, but they seemed to take it in stride and didn't even ask him loads of useless questions – though Thalia and Clarisse obviously wanted to know everything. Oceanus' sword had a lot of power shimmering below the surface, a lot like the sea – the calm shielding the strength. The blade hummed as he studied it, seemingly having a life of its own and reacting to his touch. He remembered when Oceanus had fought Poseidon in the Titan War, Oceanus' sword had been a silver serpent writhing in his hand, but now the weapon only hummed.**

 **"Percy," Nico called, "are you ready?"**

"I was never ready to do anything in the Pit, just acted like I was." Percy whispered from under his hood.

 **Percy looked up and nodded, pushing himself off the drakon-hide bed he had withdrawn to after beating the ocean Titan in an attempt at distancing himself. He smoothly sheathed the silver sword and stood up. "When do we start?"**

 **"Now," Jason said with his hand in the pommel of Koios' sword.**

 **Percy nodded, "You've all memorised the route?" When they all spoke various affirmations he relaxed slightly, "Good." He turned to looked a Damasen gratefully, "Thank you for allowing us to rest here whilst I recovered, my friend."**

 **Damasen's smile didn't reach his eyes as he looked at Percy, "Your trials are not yet finished, child of the sea. The Titan King's oath to you he will not break, and you shall be left alone as no half-blood in history."**

 **Percy swallowed nervously, his eyes narrowing, "My life is** _ **my**_ **life. I'll live it how I want."**

"That isn't really true you know? The Fates control it, and Ananke controls the rest...Not helping am I?" Apollo asked looking up from the book, and sighed.

 **Damasen shook his head, "The Fates cannot be tricked nor beaten. I meant no insult to you, Perseus, merely a warning."**

 **"Percy," Iapetus called from outside the hut.**

 **Percy quickly strode out of the hut, barely giving Jason time to move out of the way as he shoved past. Outside the hut Iapetus was sitting on a boulder, fingering the tip of his spear as he watched for any more enemies to find them. "Bob," Percy greeted.**

 **Iapetus snorted, "Why do you insist on calling me that?"**

"Probably because that was the name he gave you when you guys had a tumble in the River Lethe." Nico said and Thalia nodded.

 **"Because you're more Bob than you are Iapetus, and Bob helped me before," Percy calmly replied.**

 **Iapetus nodded slightly, "I won't be joining you in your journey out of the Pit, as I will have to delay any of the other of my brethren that Lord Kronos sends." He stood up, turning to look straight at Percy, "I have a gift for you, before you go."**

 **Percy cocked his head to the side. "A gift?" He echoed, "What for?"**

 **Iapetus chuckled and let out a sharp whistle that pierced the surroundings. "An old friend wishes to see you again," he said cryptically as he tried to not think about his alike to his youngest brother Percy looked in that simple movement.**

 **Percy frowned, "I don't think I have any friends down here."**

"I am!" most of the demigods shouted.

 **"Your fellow demigods," Iapetus said pointedly.**

 **"No," Percy said with a shake of his head, "I haven't seen them for three centuries. They would've changed too much. I feel like I don't know them anymore," he admitted.**

Gasps were heard as the godly family heard the conversation between the two.

 **"It** _ **will**_ **get better, Perseus, that I can promise you," Iapetus said vehemently.**

 **"No, it won't. When I get out of here I'll go insane, won't I?" Percy asked weakly, "Only Tartarus is protecting me at the moment."**

 **"Gradually, you will, yes. If you keep to yourself, that is. Find your place in the Camp for half-bloods again, and you won't become completely insane. You shall have an anchor, Perseus, much like a ship out at sea. An anchor will ground you and keep you from drifting away."**

 **"My anchor is – was – Annabeth. Now she's gone… I don't know…" Percy muttered, scanning the area and seeing a flash of gold. He froze, rapidly backing away and scrambling to unsheathe his swords… as a small calico kitten jumped out from behind a rock. He relaxed a fraction, his hand still clenching around the hilt of the sword as Iapetus crouched down.**

"Whats going to happen to Percy now that he lost his anchor?" Katie asks and looks to the gods and the Titans.

"Not many have been dipped in the Styx and made it out alive young one" Poseidon said and looked at his hands.

 **"Hello again, Small Bob," the Titan murmured, acting like he hadn't seen Percy's small panic attack. "I hope you've been taking care of yourself recently." Small Bob mewed, rubbing his head against Iapetus' gauntleted hand.**

 **Percy felt a grin tug at his mouth, lifting up the corner of his lips in a small smile as he fell to his knees. "Small Bob," he said in relief, "I missed you. Where've you been these last years?" Small Bob leapt at Percy, and the son of Poseidon caught the kitten with practised ease, hugging him to his chest.**

 **Iapetus chuckled, "I believe Small Bob would like to stay with you, especially knowing what happened to you the last time you two separated."**

"Small Bob...what monster was he born from? A cat? like what monster?" Nico asks.

"He got trapped in Tartarus, or i dunno."

 **Percy winced slightly, "Thank you, Bob." Small Bob relaxed against Percy, a deep purr emanating from his throat.**

 **Iapetus shrugged, "He shouldn't stay down here on his own any longer, and I shall never allow my siblings to harm him."**

 **Percy nodded thankfully, "I'll take good care of him, Iapetus, I swear it on the Styx."**

 **"Percy," Nico said, suddenly appearing beside him, "come on. We've got to go. I can sense a Titan or two getting closer."**

"Its not that i am telepathic and can hear voices in my head CONNER! its just... Because I can" Nico scowled when he saw one of the Twins open his mouth.

"Hey!" one of them spoke up. "I am Travis!"

 **Percy nodded and stood up. "Right, I'm coming." He followed Nico, and then stopped to face Iapetus, "Thank you for saving me, Bob."**

 **Iapetus smiled, "Get going, Perseus. Damasen and I shall cover your retreat for as long as possible."**

 **"Give them Tartarus," Percy growled.**

 **Iapetus chuckled, inclining his head, "Have you ever known me to do anything less?"**

 **"No, but there's always a first," Percy grinned.**

 **Iapetus nodded, cocking his head to the side as he sensed a sliver of power enter the camp from the opposite direction he was expecting, a small thought identified the intruder, and he smirked as he turned. The waiting demigods watched in shock as a Titan strode straight towards them, his eyes full of resigned determination.**

 **Jason noted that the Titan's limp was gone as he moved to the side. Iapetus studied his brother in amusement, "I thought you refused to help."**

 **Krios stopped in front of Iapetus, crossing his arms over his chest, "So did I."**

"Change of heart." Percy spoke up and smiled at the Titan and looked away.

 **Iapetus' eyes shone, "So what changed your mind?"**

 **"According to** _ **Our Lord,**_ **I am already going to be in trouble. I may as well complete what I had planned originally," Krios smirked, "well… that, and Othrys had become far less than what it used to be. Perhaps we can change things."**

 **Iapetus nodded, amusement fading out of his eyes and being replaced by a spark of hope, "It is truly good to see you again, brother."**

 **A golden light started across the swamp, rapidly approaching over the muddy water. Krios quickly turned to Percy. "Tartarus wishes to speak to you before you exit; he awaits you in the House of Night, sending a message to bring your dead girlfriend."**

 **Percy nodded, not even bothering to stop his flinch. "Thank you, Krios."**

 **Krios shook his head. "Nay, it is I whom must thank you, Perseus. For through you, Iapetus regained his sense of the old times, and passed it onto me."**

 **"Old times?" Nico asked, "What do you mean?"**

 **Krios cast a quick glance at the golden light that was his King. "Kronos used to be the perfect King, and then paranoia took over. Prevent that from happening to Olympus, for we used to be the protectors of Gaea, or the Earth, before we fell into darkness as our hearts became shadowed with greed and lust for power. It is time that we try to regain that title."**

"WHAT?!" yelled out the gods, they looked to Kronos who sat there, eyebrow raised in challenge.

"What? What?" he sneered.

 **Iapetus breathed out heavily, "Survive, demigods. Promise me this – you will all get out of the Pit."**

 **Krios frowned slightly, "Perhaps I can request that you find a mortal by the name of Victoria Argyris and give her my apologies?"**

 **"We promise, we will." Percy said solemnly.**

 **Iapetus nodded turning to Krios, "Together, brother? Like old times."**

 **Krios looked at Iapetus carefully for several moments before nodding and grasping the offered arm. "Together," he agreed. "I can think of no better way to go."**

"That is a very dramatic scene right there," Jason says and holds Piper closer.

 **Percy swallowed, but let go of Small Bob who bounded over to Annabeth and carefully picked her up after growing to adult form. The demigods quickly ran from the two Titan brothers who turned to face their youngest sibling. Percy couldn't help it as he looked back in time to see Iapetus block the swing of a scythe at his head, a shockwave of energy blasting back everything within thirty feet.**

 **"Percy," Jason called, "come on, we've got to go." Percy nodded, turning and running after his old friends as they started their journey out of the Pit.**

"I wonder how large Tartarus really is..." Malcolm asked.

"You dont really wanna know"

* * *

 **Percy clenched his jaw as he cleaved a dracaenae into two pieces and turned to stab a hellhound in the jaw. It had been too much to hope that they would get out without having to fight – apparently Kronos had managed to put out a bounty on their heads, and despite Tartarus' interference, the monsters were intent on bringing the demigods back to the Titan King alive.**

 **Percy idly concentrated on where they had to go, imagining the route to the House of Night in his mind as he hacked at an empousai. He wielded Oceanus' sword and Riptide together, deciding that dual-wielding was better and more efficient whilst he didn't have a shield. During his time with the Titans Kronos hadn't wanted him to weaken too much, so forced him to occasionally fight monsters in the army, and sometimes a Titan or two. Percy was pleased to say that more recently he'd managed to kill some of said Titans, but unfortunately it didn't take them long to reform again and only made them pissed at him.**

 **Percy ducked and turned, snarling as he jabbed at a cyclopes that had tried to behead him. "This way!" He shouted, hoping the demigods would hear and follow as he dived amongst the monsters. He hacked off limbs and cut monsters in half in his dash out from the skirmish. Small Bob seemed to appear by his side, Annabeth now on his back as he easily kept pace with Percy and killed monsters without any effort.**

 **Soon the demigods regrouped the other side of the hoard of monsters that they had ran into and quickly set off after Percy again. The immortal demigod easily navigating the harsh landscape around them like the back of his hand, a subtle reminder that he was considered the Prince of the Pit, which was evidenced by the monsters that charged from the opposite direction to protect the demigods.**

 **Percy glanced back to check that all of the demigods were following him as he entered the Path of Curses. "We've got to be really careful here. I don't want to antagonise the inhabitants of this forest."**

 **Leo blinked, "This is a forest?" He asked as he looked around at the dead trees surrounding them.**

 **Percy shrugged, "It's Tartarus."**

 **"Good point," Leo conceded.**

"Anything can be a good point if you say it right and the opposite from what the other one said." Athena says.

"Good point" spoke Leo.

 **Percy smirked as he continued, warily watching the shapes fluttering around them in the dead trees. Thalia frowned, "What are they?"**

 **"Don't attack them," Percy replied calmly.**

 **"What are they?" Thalia repeated.**

 **Percy opened his mouth to answer, but a hiss echoed around them, "** _ **Foolish demigods, you enter our home.**_ **"**

 **Percy clenched his jaw and called up to them, "Titans or Tartarus?"**

 **Mocking laughter came from above, "** _ **Lord Kronos shall rule all.**_ **"**

"Good to know I inspire many people to join my cause." Kronos dryly speaks.

"Most of it is out of fear brother…" Iapetus whispers. "But mine is out of personal loyalty, you are my baby brother. I love you"

 **Percy took a breath, looking back at the demigods, "No killing," he said firmly.**

 **Nico's eyes widened, "They're-"**

 **Percy nodded, "The Arai, the curses."**

"WHAT?! Those? ugh they made some others i did a good makeover on UGLY!" Aphrodite shrieked and slumped from her perfect pose on her throne.

 **The demons cackled as they dove down in a single hoard, dozens of them quickly approaching. Percy quickly stabbed one through the heart, hoping that the Pit would protect him from their curses, and was pleasantly surprised when nothing happened. Clarisse saw him and quickly took after him before he could tell her not to. The daughter of Ares cried out, her hand moving up to cover her eye in pain.**

 **"** _ **Acid in the eye,**_ **" the Arai laughed, "** _ **a**_ _**courtesy of the Drakon from the Battle of Manhattan.**_ **"**

 **Piper was the next to kill one and immediately slumped to the floor unconscious. "** _ **Eternal sleep from the Earth Mother, a lovely choice.**_ **"**

 **Percy gritted his teeth and forced some water from the river Styx up through the ground to cut through several arai around him. "Thalia, help Clarisse, and Jason, get Piper," he ordered firmly. "Frank, stop shooting."**

 **The demigods immediately did as he said and the arai hovered above them, their wings beating in unison. "** _ **You realise it is futile to fight – we hold the curses of the defeated and you shall fall before us.**_ _**The Titan Lord will reward us greatly.**_ **"**

 **Percy shook his head, "No, actually. I just wanted them out of the way so I can kill you all," he said savagely.**

 **"** _ **You are a demigod, what can you do?**_ **"**

"He is a demigod that can do many things, very powerful and saved the world thrice over!" a new camper said and smiled at the looks he got.

 **Percy shifted his grip on Oceanus' sword as the weapon changed into a spear with a quick thought. He stabbed the butt into the ground and yelled, "Back!" A wave of force erupted out from Percy, slamming the arai away and spiralling into trees and rocks.**

 **The demigods were looking at Percy open mouthed, and the immortal demigod ignored their gazes as he glared at the defeated arai. "Tell our current tracker that he may try all he likes, but I will be getting out of here. Alive. With my friends. And you could thank him for the extra abilities while you're at it," he smirked.**

 **The arai screeched in response, struggling to rise to their feet, but the ground shook and split open to knock them off balance. Percy grinned as the monsters were sucked down into the depths of Tartarus. The area darkened and the demigods felt an incredibly powerful being watching them, but were oddly comforted.**

 **"Thank you, Lord Tartarus," Percy said respectfully.**

"I still can't believe that Tartarus can be nice, he never seems that nice when I go see him." Hades pouted stared out at nothing.

 **"** _ **Continue on, little demigods,**_ **" Tartarus' voice echoed around them, "** _ **I await you in the House of Night.**_ **"**

"You know that sounds uber creepy right?" Apollo asks and looks around the room after he put the book down.

"It doesn't matter Apollo, this happens in an alternate universe, we cannot do anything about it you dufus." Artemis says and whacks her brother upon the head.

"Well… who wants to read next?" Apollo asks.

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! My next update should be in a week or two. I have two jobs that keep me busy, and I am in grade 12! Hope you guys enjoyed! Read and review!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What happens in between Chapters Part 2….**

 **Zeus.** he sat in his throne and looked over the titans and gods and all their children, he knew it shouldn't feel like a family but it did. There was laughter at the table, and when he looked over he saw that it was Hyperion, head thrown back and flames danced along his skin, turning his head slightly more to the right he shuddered. His father scowling at him. _Yep, definitely let that thought go._

 **Poseidon.** the god of the seas glanced down at the book, it was about his son, and he had seen a glimpse of what was to come.

"Poseidon...don't be sad. Your son is happy." the god looked up to see the hooded figure before him, the hood always blocking out his face.

"Tell me about him… please"

"Never let him go, family is family, and Kronos should know that. Percy is your son."

 **Hades.** he held Persephone in his arms and slowly danced, his black eyes full of love as he looked down at her. Her long brown hair piled into a slightly sloppy bun.

"I love you 'phone, no matter what."

 **Leo**. sat at the dinner table and frowned, he didn't like much of the story, it left him with a bad feeling, and he didn't know what to do about it. sure he cracked jokes, but that was just to cover up his nervousness.


	13. Chapter 13: Reading the Risen Dead

**Chapter 13 Reading the Risen Dead**

 **"Can I ask what that was back there?" Leo asked after several minutes of walking in silence.**

 **Percy shrugged, kicking a loose rock across the ground. "You can."**

 **"And will you answer?" Leo frowned slightly.**

 **"Depends on how you phrase the question," Percy hummed.**

"His personality has changed much." Athena said and frowned.

"Over thinking owl head…" Hermes whispered to Ares who smirked.

 **"Right," Leo nodded, "so, what the bloody Hades was that?" He demanded, his voice rising to a strained yelled. "I'm not sure if you all know what happened back there, because I sure as Tartarus do not!"**

 **Percy huffed, "Ask Nico. He knows."**

 **Nico blinked, suddenly realizing that Percy had heard the conversation between him and Iapetus, which meant he knew he was going to be going insane soon after exiting Tartarus, and yet he still wanted to leave. "Uh, yes. Percy was turned immortal, as you've all figured out by now. Fully immortal, not half-immortal like us, but no one can just be an immortal and not have a title or domain. So Percy's either going to be a god or a… Titan, it depends on what immortal he spends most time around."**

"A god… Percy? Now he is all grown up!" Apollo said and did a bow.

"I think the dramatic god here is Apollo." Iapetus said and leaned back on the throne.

 **Leo shifted, suddenly nervous that he'd asked to know. "And he's been around only Titans for centuries," he murmured.**

 **Percy kept his gaze focused ahead of them as he walked. "By my calculations, I'm about eighty five percent Titan, fifteen percent demigod at the moment, so I'm actually quite eager to be around the gods."**

 **"What does that mean?" Hazel asked, "If you're mostly Titan?"**

 **Percy sighed, his eyes flickering over to Jason who was carrying an unconscious Piper, "The one I was around the most was Lord Kronos, so I've got knock-offs of his abilities. It's actually pretty cool, once you get past the idea that he used to play with mortal's lives by changing time for them. I can release the burst of power that I used back then, but it takes quite a bit out of me, because I use my own energy." Percy paused slightly, contemplating on whether or not he should tell them the rest. He decided not to. "That's all I know about now, I may find that more abilities have rubbed off on me, but I doubt it."**

"Right let's take a break. Reading/listening is stressful." Percy in disguise said and strode out of the room. His cape flared out behind him and Leo jokingly hummed the Imperial March, off of Star Wars.

"Oh my gods" Annabeth whispered and walked out herself.

It was raining, and the darkness of Night had settled in and Erebus surrounded and embraced Night. Percy could see them; they were dancing and twirling in the night. The only times they got along was when their domain was the strongest.

"Hero… are you alright?" Kronos asked from behind, his golden eyes never leaving the form soaked and at the edge of the cliff.

"I'm just exhausted. Listening to everyone read a book about us… the fates can be cruel, Firefly… but they gave me you." Percy whispered, he turned to face Kronos, taking his cloak off and wrapping his arms around the older and stronger Titan. "I don't ever want to lose you. I love you" with that Percy leant forwards and kissed the Titan of time.

…

Annabeth stared at the book and frowned the golden and see green cover was beautiful, both the colour's mixed well and she wasn't sure if it should mean something…

Gold was most likely Kronos' eye colour and the sea green Percy… but wouldn't they the fates make it a different colour? They were mortal enemies!

"Annabeth….. What are doing in here?" Jason asked.

"I'm trying to find clues, most of the Titan's we have heard of have come here to the past… the fates sent them, but for what!? Percy is free of Tartarus in the book, but he hasn't appeared yet. I'm nerves as well. We are reading a book about the future… how is it going to affect ours?"

Running a hand through his blond hair Jason sighs. "Have you told Athena of your worries?" after receiving a nod, Jason frowns. "I guess we will see."

…

Zeus began to read once again after an hour of free time.

 **"So you aren't going to suddenly disappear or anything, right?" Leo asked, "Because then we'll be down here on our own with Titans chasing after us."**

 **"I can vapor travel," Percy shrugged, "but that's nothing to do with the Titan abilities."**

"I guess I should take notes eh? Put it in _How to be a Titan 101."_ Athena snickered, but grew serious at the dark looks she got.

 **"Percy, why do you think Tartarus wanted us to bring Annabeth with us?" Thalia asked, "What's he going to do?"**

 **Percy winced slightly, "Honesty? I don't know. As far as I'm aware Tartarus can't raise the dead."**

 **Clarisse narrowed her eyes. "Do you even care that she's dead?" The daughter of war demanded, "Because you're acting too callous about her death."**

 **Percy clenched his jaw, but otherwise ignored her as he sped up slightly. "We're nearing the House of Night. Stay on the path if you don't want to die."**

 **"Wait – what?" Hazel asked. "Why would we die if we go off the path?"**

 **Percy held his hand above the wisps of black smoke on either side of the path as he continued walking. After a few seconds the demigods saw the spiky back of a reptilian creature slither through the smoke towards them.**

 **Nico let out a short curse, "Percy! What are you doing?"**

"One of da perks of being almost a Titan." Kronos smirked.

"Summoning monsters" Hyperion agreed.

 **Percy grinned, "You did ask." The monster surfaced above the smoke beside them, its poisonous green eyes flicking to look at each of the demigods.**

 **"What is that?" Jason asked warily.**

 **"Colchian drakon," Percy explained, "the one that originally guarded the Gold Fleece in Ares' sacred grove at Kolkhis."**

"Seems like Percy got a lot smarter down in Tartarus," Luke said. "When I went down there I only got nightmares for life."

 **"The one that Jason killed?" Frank asked.**

 **Percy nodded, "The original Jason, yes." He turned his attention to the drakon as it rubbed up against his hand, "Tell the Lady Night we are approaching."**

 **The drakon slithered away, ducking beneath the layer of smoke and Percy rubbed his hand on the ground, leaving a line of yellowish goo. "Who's Lady Night?" Leo asked.**

 **Percy sighed, "Why are you all asking so many questions?"**

"It is like twenty questions now that Percy has all the answers when it should be a daughter or son of Athena." Clarisse mused and most of the ones in the room began to laugh.

"You know just because Percy isn't that bright or obvious when it comes to the area of thinking doesn't mean he is dumb, you know? Because it sounds like you don't like him or something with all the name calling and picking on him you guys do." Kronos said and felt everyone's eyes on him. "What? It's true"

Most of the demigods and gods looked guiltily down and it was quiet before the titan of time became impatient and flashed the book towards him and began to read.

 **"Because we don't know the answers?" Leo offered.**

 **Percy grimaced, "The Mansion of Night? Seriously, none of you can guess?"**

 **"I know," Nico grinned as the other demigods shrugged.**

 **Percy stopped, still looking ahead. "Look. See if you can guess now." In front of them was a massive house made completely out of solid shadows. "When Annabeth and I came through here before we couldn't look at the Mansion. It's too powerful for mortals to look upon – their minds will go insane."**

 **"I can understand why," Jason breathed.**

 **Percy nodded. "Looks pretty cool, doesn't it?"**

"I can't believe Percy has been to the mansion of Night many times." Poseidon breathed and closed his eyes.

 **"Cool?" Frank asked incredulously as he eyed the black gargoyles on the parapets. "It's terrifying. How's it cool?"**

 **Percy shrugged, "I've been here many times before."**

"That is a good answer to everything, because most of the immortals have been almost everywhere in this world." Zeus shrugged.

 **There was a loud grinding sound and a drawbridge detached itself from the mansion, crashing down in front of the demigods. "Will Tartarus be able to help Piper?" Jason asked as he held Piper closer to him, the daughter of Aphrodite still sleeping. "And what about Clarisse?"**

 **"Clarisse, no," Percy murmured, "Piper, hopefully."**

"Percy just said that because he doesn't like Clarisse," Leo smirked then yelped as a spear point headed his way.

"ENOUGH! SIT STILL AND SHUT UP!" Hyperion bellowed and snapped his hands and ropes and tape went over Leo.

 **"Why won't he help me, but will help Piper?" Clarisse demanded.**

 **"Piper's been cursed to sleep forever," Percy explained in irritation, "You had acid cursed into your eye. There's a difference." He shook his head, "Look, we're safe here from the Titans. None of them dare to come here and for a good reason. The being that inhabits this Mansion could batter them down within an instant."**

 **"Is that good or bad?" Thalia asked.**

 **"Good for us, bad for the Titans, because who wants to fight the very Night, the darkness around us?" Percy grinned. "Who wants to fight Nyx?"**

Like how all the Titans and other future people arrived Nyx arrived in a bathe of stars and darkness. Her beauty captured most of the mortals and was slowly making them go insane.

" _Night_." warned the hooded figure.

"Awe, fine!" her immortal powers went away and everyone could see her.

 _ ***A few hours later***_

 **"Fire!" Malcolm yelled. "We don't want any monsters getting through!"**

 **The campers were hurrying to stop the monsters from entering the camp and causing mass destruction. Chiron and the Hunters were releasing arrow after arrow into the hoard of monsters, killing at least one every two seconds. A dracaenae fired an arrow over their heads, the flaming point setting fire to a tree.**

 **"Darren, deal with that," Malcolm ordered. The Athena cabin had quickly set up an organized system for the demigods, and Malcolm was leading it.**

"I thought the children of Ares would lead the campaign sort of. I mean they are smart and all…" the man hooded man said.

"What can we call you?" Poseidon said for the benefit of the others who had no idea he was Percy.

"You can call me Destroyer." The man smirked and Oceanus let out a soft chuckle.

 **Darren (the only son of Poseidon to be born after Percy) summoned a wave of water from the creek and quickly put out the fire before it could cause too much damage. He ran back into the fight a moment later, taking up a position in the front line and his sword a flash of bronze. Darren had made it a mission of his to be like Percy who had become a legend in the two demigod camps and tales of the older demigod's quests still spread like wildfire around the campers.**

 **Malcolm frowned as he glanced over to where the gods were standing. They had appeared in the late morning of the day. It was nearing down and the only one able to fight out of the immortals was Artemis, claiming that killing wilds beasts was within her domain and all monsters were wild beasts. None of the demigods were claiming. The presence of the gods ensured that the demigods were willing to fight, if only to prove themselves to their respective parent. None of the gods had told anyone why they had come and seemed content to wait for something to happen.**

 **The ground rumbled as more monsters charged out of the Doors of Death, only to be cut down by arrows or impaled on celestial bronze stakes. Many hellhounds leapt over the stakes and entered hand-to-claw combat with the waiting demigods. The Apollo campers were working overtime to heal the wounded and most of them hadn't slept since the Doors opened two days before, but they were refusing to stop.**

 **The shadows cast by Zeus' Fist were covering the ground when the monsters exiting the Doors suddenly stopped. Hades' eyes widened, "Get away from the Doors!" He shouted. The demigods hurriedly moved to do as he'd said and the gods summoned their weapons as lightning flickered in the sky.**

 **One of Malcolm's siblings frowned. "What's happening?"**

 **Malcolm shrugged. "I don't know, but the gods obviously do."**

 **Chiron cantered over to the gods, slinging his bow over his shoulder as he did so and dozens of demigods came over to the command tent the Athena Cabin had set up. They were immediately swamped with question about what was happening. Malcolm soon found himself shouting: "Everyone shut up! I don't know what's happening, so stop asking! Ask the gods-" he paused, peering over their shoulders to frown at the Doors. His eyes widened. "Hades' Underpants,"**

Everyone burst out laughing, and Kronos glowered, he didn't like being interrupted and that was what this bunch of stink had just done! But he endured it and waited until the group stopped dying.

 **he breathed as he watched a white mist emerge from the darkness within them.**

 **"Stay back," Chiron ordered, his expression grim, "the gods will deal with this."**

 **"What is 'this' exactly, Chiron?" Will Solace demanded.**

 **"It seems that some Titans have found the Doors," Chiron said, warily watching the mist creep forward. "Lord Hades says there are six of them."**

 **"That's why the gods are here, isn't it?" Travis Still asked, "They knew this was going to happen… how did they know this was going to happen?"**

"It was most likely me, since I have the prophecy and can look into the future." Apollo said and smiled.

 **"They didn't tell me," Chiron said as he shot a glance over at Zeus.**

 **Zeus' master bolt was humming in his hand as a shockwave erupted from the Doors, blasting back all the stakes, most of which buckled and snapped under the force.**

 **Dust danced around Zeus' Fist, gradually floating down to the ground. Zeus' hand tightened as he inspected the six Titans that had exited the Doors. "Greetings, Zeus," Eurybia the consort of Krios nodded her voice rich and holding a strong Greek accent, "** _ **so**_ **good to see you again."**

"The titans know sarcasm rather than great ANGER!" Conner stood dramatically and waved his hands in a fashion that made him look like a fool.

 **"Why have you come?" Poseidon demanded.**

 **Pallas smirked, "Our Lord wishes for us to send you a message. And an offer."**

 **Metis nodded slightly. "Yes, he said if you prevent Perseus from reaching the surface he shall not destroy** _ **all**_ **of you. Only Olympus itself shall fall."**

 **Zeus laughed, "We're supposed to believe he'll spare us?"**

 **"Our Lord has given you all a gracious offer, gods," Menoetius sneered, "surely you are not so stupid as to turn it down."**

 **"You call us stupid, and yet we're not the ones that marched into enemy territory that is heavily defended," Athena said pointedly.**

 **Theia laughed lightly, "Ah, but, youngling, we're hardly weak."**

"Arrogance is the downfall of everyone" Athena said.

"No, it gives a challenge and one that most do until they can prove that no one can defeat them." Destroyer spoke up.

 **Pallas grinned wickedly and raised his hands. "You are aware of my domains, yes?" In the clearing the shadowy figures of warriors formed. "Soldiers are a part of warfare, and I've heard there was a battle here over three centuries ago."**

 **Hades' eyes narrowed, "The dead have earned their rest. Leave them where they are, it is sacrilege to disturb the fallen."**

 **Pallas laughed, "And they shall earn their rest again." The shadows rising from the ground became solid corporeal figures with glowing yellow eyes. The risen dead shifted, all of them turning to look obediently at Pallas. Will sucked in a sharp breath when he saw Lee Fletcher amongst them, his bow in his hand and his eyes completely blank. He also recognized Castor the son of Dionysus, and Daedalus.**

" _DISGRACE!"_ Hades roared " _the dead should stay dead!"_ he fumed and looked at his son who was looking down a frown on his face.

 **"Hold them a moment, my dear," Eurybia murmured, her eyes flickering back to glance at the Doors of Death behind them as they changed into a gold colour and started shaking slightly.**

 **Pallas nodded. "Of course, Mother."**

 **"Your decision, Olympians?" Mnemosyne asked.**

 **Zeus narrowed his eyes. "If you think we're going to stop Perseus from leaving the Pit you're insane. He's a hero of Olympus and needs to be rewarded."**

 **Theia laughed, "Oh, my poor nephew, how little you truly know. Perseus has changed in his time with us; he can no longer be called the Hero of Olympus. Not after what he has done."**

 **Poseidon clenched his jaw, "Take care of how you speak, Titan. That is my son."**

 **"I am aware," Theia said dryly. "Pallas, you may continue."**

 **"** _ **Lladd nhw i gyd**_ **,** _ **fy filwyr,**_ **" Pallas breathed, and the dead stiffly turned to face the campers. The two sides stared at each other for several moments. "Now," Pallas said sharply, and they charged as their weapons appeared in their hands. The campers waited and formed a phalanx, their spears pointing forward.**

 **The Doors opened with a pleasant** _ **DING**_ **and revealed three figures in the elevator.**

"So dramatic..." Demeter said and took a bite of a muffin.

 **"** _ **Stopio! Mae hynny'n ddigon . Titanos , yr ydych wedi croesi'r llinell am y tro olaf . Byddwch yn cael eu cosbi i'r radd uchaf ar gyfer eich troseddau wrth anufuddhau ewyllys Tartarus'."**_ **The dead stopped short and the campers' eyes widened as a figure garbed in black armor exited the Doors, a very familiar demigod beside him.**

 **"Frank!" Malcolm exclaimed.**

 **Frank was dressed in black leather armor and red trim ran around the edges as he held his bow with an arrow knocked and pointed at the Titans. "Stop! That is enough. Titans, you have crossed the line for the last time. You shall be punished to the highest degree for your transgressions in disobeying Tartarus' will." He paused and added, "That was a translation for all of you that don't know the Old Tongue."**

 **Pallas' eyes were wide, "Impossible! You can't be out already."**

 **"Lord Kronos is hardly as good at tracking as you seemed to believe," the figure in black armor said. "It was rather simple to lose him by travelling the Path of Curses and entering the House of Night."**

 **"** _ **Efydd Cleddyf,**_ **" Theia greeted as her eyes narrowed.**

 **"I'll never know why you Titans decided to name me that," he said.**

"I can believe that Percy knows Old Tongue" Annabeth breathed and stared at the book and shook her head.

 **"Would you prefer the name you tried to bury…? Perseus?" Mnemosyne asked coldly.**

 **"I prefer it to 'Bronze Sword'," Percy grinned behind his helmet, "and all of you have seriously got Tartarus pissed at the moment. I mean, sure. Of course this was going to happen sometime soon, but seriously. Can't you try to be at least a little considerate of other beings in Tartarus when you plan your rebellions? You know, like the one that you lost one hundred and fifty years ago that was spearheaded by Lord Kronos? The one that got him grounded?"**

 **Theia hissed, her blue eyes glowing dangerously, "Our Lord has ordered you to be returned to him, though he didn't seem to care whether it was in pieces or not."**

 **"Yeah," Percy said, "I sort of managed to figure that out when nearly every monster in Tartarus started trying to kill us on the way out."**

 **A beam of light erupted from Theia's now outstretched hand, and Percy twisted slightly to the side, watching the blast as it passed him. He slowly turned back to face the Titaness. "Now that wasn't very nice," he smirked, and his two swords shimmered into existence. "Are you sure you want to do this? You haven't forgotten I've beaten all of you at least once, right?"**

 **Pallas gritted his teeth,** _ **"Ladd,"**_ **he ordered, and the dead warriors all pointed their weapons at Percy.**

 **Percy cocked his head to the side, "You're stupider than I remember."**

"PERCY SOOO STOLE that out of a MOVIE!" everyone turned to Hestia. "What?" she blushed. "So what I like Star Wars?" she grimaced.

 **"Percy," Frank said warily, "what're you doing?"**

 **"Just sit back and watch," Percy ordered, not even turning to look at Frank. "Come on, Pallas; are you ready for round three?"**

 **Pallas snarled, "FIRE!" The dead immediately did so, but as soon as the arrows left their bows they slowed down until they no longer had enough speed to stay in the air. Percy grinned as he watched the arrows land in the mud several dozen feet from him.**

 **"Stop hiding behind your army of the dead, Pallas. I thought the dead were no match for Titans?" Percy smirked.**

 **Pallas clenched his jaw and the dead suddenly vaporized, the bodies dissolving into the ground. "Calm yourself, Pallas," Menoetius murmured, "he's trying to get you angry."**

 **Percy grinned and shot forward, leaving the safety of the elevator to charge at the six Titans. The gods' eyes widened and they quickly moved to help the Hero of Olympus. Percy slashed at Pallas, and the Titan allowed Riptide to hit his armor, the blade not leaving a single mark on the ancient metal. Percy grinned, realizing that the Titans armor was one of the best out of all of the older immortals – it would be an honor for him when he hacked through. Pallas' longsword appeared in his hand and he easily blocked Percy's second attack, shoving the demigod back and swinging with speed that was surprising for such a big weapon. Percy's eyes flashed gold briefly as he made enough time for him to duck under the blade, twisting to the side to hack at the Titan's left leg.**

 **Riptide clanged against his armor and Percy grimaced as he backed away. Pallas laughed as he turned to face Percy, his dark blue eyes glowing with energy. "Poor little demigod, you can't even break through my armor. How do you hope to win this?"**

 **Percy concentrated on the creek running through the forest and felt a tug in his gut as the water surged out of its banks, racing towards them as he blocked Pallas' swing. Percy's arm shook slightly from the force being exerted down on him, and he slipped out from underneath the longsword as a ball of water smashed into the Titan's side. Percy hacked into Pallas' armor with Oceanus' sword and the blade easily tore through the metal. Pallas roared in anger and tried to swat Percy away with his left hand, but Percy cut into his palm with the silver sword. The water rose and circled around Percy, lashing out at the Titan whenever he got too close.**

 **Percy grimaced as he realized that without the presence of Tartarus around him he was a lot weaker than usual, and quickly decided to finish the fight as soon as possible. He charged towards Perses, the Titan laughing as he did so. "Come on, little hero," he crooned. Percy hacked at Pallas' chest plate with Riptide, and the bronze blade just deflected off of the metal. Whilst Pallas was distracted by the hit, Percy twisted and brought Oceanus' sword down on the back of the Titan's leg. Pallas fell to one knee and Percy pressed Riptide against the back of his neck.**

 **"Say hello to Lord Kronos for me, will you?" Percy hissed before cutting the Titan's head off. He looked up to see three of the other Titans dead on the floor, but Metis and Eurybia were nowhere to be seen. Percy frowned as he took off his helmet and scanned the clearing.**

 **"They fled," Frank said coming up to stand beside Percy, "back into the Doors of Death."**

 **Small Bob loped over to Percy, and the son of Poseidon's eyes immediately turned to Annabeth. "Come on," he murmured, "breathe. Annabeth…** _ **breathe.**_ **"**

 **"Percy!" Poseidon exclaimed incredulously.**

"Are you nerves that your son fought a Titan while half sane and ignored you guys when he finally resurfaced?" Iapetus spoke and stared at the others.

 **Percy ignored him as he focused on Annabeth. "Come** _ **on.**_ **Annabeth!"**

 **Frank shook his head, "It's not working, Percy," he said sadly, "Tartarus said it might not, that it wasn't definitely going to-"**

 **Percy suddenly cut him off with a shout of joy as he saw Annabeth take a deep breath and her eyes fluttered open. "Annabeth…" he murmured as she met his eyes, "it worked. It actually worked!"**

The gods and the demigods cheered and hugged and patted the blond daughter of Athena on the back and they all sat on the edge of their chairs for the next one to read, which Luke eagerly put his hand up fist. Sighing and tossing the book Kronos leant back on his throne.


	14. Chapter 14 Reading the Mansion Of Night

**Chapter 14: Reading the Mansion of Night**

 **The demigods' footsteps echoed around the long hall, rebounding back to them from the other side. Nico swallowed as he warily eyed the two immortals the other end of the room. Tartarus and Nyx had been talking very loudly when they first entered the room but had quickly stopped which led Nico to believe that they were arguing about something they didn't want the demigods to know about.**

"Very cliché," Nico muttered and looked around at the group of listeners. All of their attention on the book, trying to get information on what was going to happen. How it was going to a d see what they could prevent.

"Yes, it was," Athena murmured.

 **Tartarus was twelve feet (the same height as the Titans) and purple, Nico noted. The Primordial had skin the colour of dark purple, and it oddly suited him, which was a look very few beings would be able to pull off. He had bulging muscles that looked like they could quickly snap Nico's neck, and his nails slightly resembled clawed talons. He wore only traditional Greek battle armor, and his face was a whirlpool of darkness. Beside him, Nyx wore a flowing black dress that looked like smoke, and her skin was a startling white colour. Her eyes glowed brightly like stars in the darkness of the room, and wings formed from the shadows disappeared into her shoulder blades.**

 **Percy stopped several dozen feet away from the two Primordial's and to the shock of the half-immortal demigods, he lowered himself into a bow with his friends quickly following his example, not daring to look Tartarus or Nyx in the eye. Tartarus frowned as he looked at Percy.** _ **"What have I told you, Perseus?"**_

"I wonder how many times they have spoken." Annabeth asks and looks around.

"Plenty from the sounds of it," Zeus muttered and looked away at the questioning looks he got.

 **"I do not need to bow to you," Percy said calmly.**

 _ **"Then why are you bowing?"**_ **Tartarus demanded.**

 **"Out of respect," Percy replied, "not because you are a Primordial, but because you saved my life before, and you have done so again. I am in your debt, my Lord."**

 **Tartarus sighed.** _ **"I apologize for not finding you sooner,"**_ **he said,** _ **"however my foolish step-son had me backed into a corner."**_

 **"I know," Percy nodded. "It's fine, don't worry about it."**

 _ **"I am pleased that-"**_

 _ **"That's it,"**_ **Nyx announced,** _ **"You've had your turn, brother. Now give me mine."**_ **She practically flew across the room to haul Percy to his feet and give him a massive bear hug.** _ **"It's good to see you safe and well, Perseus. I missed you. It's a shame the Titan couldn't have slipped up."**_

 **Tartarus chuckled, and it sounded like rocks colliding.** _ **"Now I have free reign to do what I wish to him."**_

 _ **"No!"**_ **Nyx exclaimed indignantly,** _ **"You can't do that."**_

 **Tartarus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.** _ **"Nyx, we have been over this many times before. You need to stop being so fascinated by insane and powerful immortals that wish to tear down Olympus. First, it was Erebus, then Aether for a few centuries, then Eros, Pontus, and now it's Kronos!"**_

 **Nyx crossed her arms over her chest, and Nico frowned slightly when he saw Leo's eyes follow the moment.** _ **"I think this is none of your concern, brother. Kronos is cute, seriously, how can you not see that?"**_

Thalia choked on her juice and looked to Annabeth.

 _Kronos…Cute?_ She mouthed and saw her friend hold back a smile.

Athena, who decided to leave everyone on a cliff hanger and said that it was now lunch time and had everyone eat. Groans could be heard, but never the less they followed the goddess to the other room to eat. The grey eyed goddess smirked, only to frown as she began to wonder what was going to happen next.

The one in the hood declined to eat and made his way to the door that led outside, his cloak sweeping past and flew back with the breeze. She saw Kronos rise and follow him out.

"I'm starting to smell Firefly," Percy said and took his cloak off and sighed as the titan king embraced him. "Like the gods, they smell pretty bad."

Chuckling Kronos smiled and said, "To the gods we don't smell that great either… enough of the gods! I don't know how long the fates decided to have us here, just pawns in the bigger picture, love. But as long as I have you, all is ok." Kronos said and slid them across the ice and gazed deeply into sea green eyes.

"I just miss being home… I guess, though I can survive until we finish the book." Percy smirked, leaned on his tippy toes to kiss the golden eyed titan.

That's how Hyperion found them, lips locked, body a tangle of limbs sprawled on the ground and Percy straddling the older titan.

"Milords… I was wondering when you'd show up!" Hyperion yelled and pulled Percy into a hug and grinned like a child.

"What do want brother?" Kronos growled took Percy back into his arms.

"They wish to start reading again."

"Very well." Kronos planted his lips on Percy's one last time before walking away.

.

.

.

.

 **Percy cleared his throat. "Okay, can we stop talking about that… please? It's making me feel sick."**

 **Nyx sniffed.** _ **"Demigods,"**_ **she sighed,** _ **"so unappreciative."**_

 **"Lord Tartarus," Nico said respectfully, "why did you wish for us to pass by here on the way out?"**

 _ **"Ah, yes,"**_ **Tartarus nodded,** _ **"right. Perseus should be aware of this, but – why are you still bowing? Stand up. – Anyway… what was I saying?"**_ **He frowned.**

 **"Something I should be aware of," Percy said helpfully as he stood up.**

 _ **"Yes, thank you, Perseus. Immortals return to the Pit when they die, yes? And mortals go to the Upper Underworld where Hades rules. What, then, do you think happens when immortals die in Tartarus?"**_

 **"Uh… I don't know," Jason frowned.**

"So intelligent!" Hermes snickered and nodded his head at Iapetus' words.

"You wish you were so cool!" Jason said and sneered at the titan.

 **"They reform in the same place they died," Percy grinned, "so that means the Titans you killed will get an earful from Lord Kronos when they reform."**

 **Leo grinned, "Oh, good."**

 **Tartarus shook his head.** _ **"What do you think happens to half-immortals when they die?"**_

 **The demigods immediately looked at him hopefully. "Wait, so Annabeth might not be dead?" Thalia demanded.**

 **Nyx frowned.** _ **"That's debatable."**_

 **Percy cocked his head to the side. "She's either dead, or she isn't. Which one is it?"**

"Nothing is black and white" the hooded one said. "I learned that the hard way"

 **Tartarus sighed.** _ **"It is harder than that to explain. Her soul has essentially been cut in half."**_

"Mother… how is that possible?" Annabeth asked. Her face a bit pale from listening to her own death in the last chapter

 **Nico grimaced, "That's not possible… is it?"**

 _ **"You are all half-immortal, yes? Well, as I've told you, immortals reform in the place they die if they die in Tartarus. Mortals go to the Upper Underworld. When you mix that together… you get half of the soul going to the Upper, and the other half being… stuck in the body. Annabeth currently has her immortal soul attached to her body, and so she is not completely dead. Her mortal soul is in Elysium with the son of Hermes, but the main part of her consciousness is here. An immortal becomes fully formed only once they have passed the Doors of Death-"**_

 **"So if we get her past the Doors she'll wake up?" Percy finished.**

 **Tartarus nodded,** _ **"She should if it happens soon."**_

"A time limit, how appropriate!" Annabeth stood and began to pace the floor. Her hair bouncing and distracting to some, who told her to sit down and wait to see what would happen. After all this was just a book!

 **"I'm going," Percy said firmly.**

 **"What about Piper, and Clarisse?" Jason asked, "And we need someone to guide us through the Doors."**

 **"Nico can do that," Percy murmured, "and I'm the one that will be able to get to the Doors sooner, so I have to go."**

 **"You can't go alone," Thalia said firmly, "if you run into a Titan or giant it'll be too dangerous on your own."**

 **Percy immediately shook his head. "No. You'll just slow me down."**

"Sooo supportive Perce!" Leo said and grinned and tapped his toe as everyone began to stare at him.

 **"Percy, listen to us," Clarisse sighed, "we all came down here to get you out, and if you die on the way Annabeth would have died for nothing."**

 **Percy's eyes narrowed to slits. "She's** _ **not dead.**_ **Were you not listening to what Tartarus was saying?"**

 **"We know," Hazel said in exasperation, "but take at least one of us with you. Please?"**

 **"I'll go with him," Frank offered, "I can turn into an eagle or something, and then I won't slow you down."**

 **Percy frowned and reluctantly nodded. "Fine. Small Bob will come with us because I won't be able to carry Annabeth and fight off any monsters that attack us."**

 **"Lord Tartarus," Jason said respectfully, "can you help Piper?"**

 _ **"Ah, yes. The daughter of Love. I had forgotten her,"**_ **the Primordial admitted.** _ **"Bring her here, and I shall see about waking her."**_

"Love can be forgotten so quickly in the modern world!" Aphrodite sighed. "Only lust and self-pleasure is what remains, the few romantics there are I try to save..." Ares embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"Love will flourish again, 'Dite" he said and ignored the looks sent his way.

 **Jason nodded and gratefully brought Piper over to the God of the Abyss. Tartarus crouched as they approached and extended a hand towards Piper, so he touched her on the forehead once she was close enough.** _ **"Deffro, merch Aphrodite, ymladd oddi ar y felltith a osodwyd arno chi gan y Arai ."**_

 **"Awake, daughter of Aphrodite, fight off the curse set upon you by the Arai," Percy murmured as a translation.**

 **"Percy, how do you know that?" Leo frowned.**

 **Percy shrugged, "Being around the Titans, you sort of learn to pick up their language. The Old Tongue –** _ **Yr Hen Tafod**_ **– is the language spoken by Chaos when it created the Universe."**

 **"It?" Hazel asked curiously.**

 **"No one's sure of Chaos' gender, so we call it 'it,'" Percy shrugged, "it's safer than assuming Chaos is a certain gender and being wrong."**

 _ **"It is done,"**_ **Tartarus hummed.**

"Famous last words!" Conner shouted and nodded to his brother who pulled out a poster and began to talk about who said those words and bad things happened.

 **"But she's not waking up," Jason frowned.**

 _ **"She**_ **is** _ **a sleeping beauty, isn't she?"**_ **Tartarus asked dryly.**

 **Jason looked down at Piper and scratched the back of his head. "Uh… yeah. What's that got to do with her waking up?"**

 _ **"She looks like a princess, doesn't she?"**_ **Tartarus chuckled, and Percy grinned, hiding his laughter behind his hand.** _ **"You are a prince, yes?"**_

 **Jason paused, and his eyes widened. "Wait a minute…"**

 **Percy laughed. "Tartarus has been obsessed with mortal fairy tales. He has been for nearly three centuries now, and it's still funny."**

"What?!" Zeus laughed, snapped his fingers until Jason was wearing princely clothes. He laughed even more as Aphrodite flashed a beautiful gown on her daughter.

 **Jason grinned, ducking his head to try to hide his slight blush as he kissed Piper on the lips.** _ **"She will wake,"**_ **Tartarus promised,** _ **"for now, you may all rest here until…"**_ **he muttered a short curse under his breath.** _ **"That**_ **fool** _ **."**_ **He turned angrily to face Nyx, his eyes narrowing dangerously to slits.** _ **"You left the drawbridge down,"**_ **he accused.**

 **Nyx shrugged.** _ **"Can you blame me?"**_

 _ **"Yes!"**_ **Tartarus exclaimed,** _ **"You left an open invitation for him!"**_

 _ **"I'll just go… send him away then,"**_ **Nyx murmured sadly and started towards the door. Tartarus clenched his jaw and his body crumbled away, reforming in front of Nyx with one hand on her chest.**

 _ **"**_ **I** _ **will go, sister. You will attempt sex with him, and we truly do not need the child of that encounter,"**_ **he rumbled.**

 **Nyx narrowed her eyes.** _ **"You'll kill him!"**_

 _ **"No, I shall speak with him and turn him away. If he attacks, then so shall I. But I shall not kill him."**_ **Tartarus said firmly.**

 **Percy clenched his jaw. "After all that he's done, you would just let him** _ **go**_ **?"**

 _ **"He**_ **is** _ **my step-son, Perseus,"**_ **Tartarus said dryly.**

"Back to family!" Percy said and looked at his family; he had changed his appearance, so he didn't have to wear the blasted thing. It made him hot!

 **Percy paused, and he groaned. "But that makes him my adopted step-brother! What the Chaos!"**

 **Tartarus chuckled.** _ **"Happy three-hundred and seventeenth birthday, Perseus."**_

 **"It's not my birthday yet," Percy said pointedly. "And I'd want a good present."**

 **Tartarus just shook his head as his body dissolved. "What now?" Thalia asked.**

 **"We go," Percy shrugged, "I'm not waiting around for Annabeth's chances of surviving this to drop to zero."**

 **Frank nodded. "We should be leaving soon."**

 **"Nico, you know the way, right?" Percy asked.**

 **Nico slowly nodded. "Enough, yes."**

 **"Good. Keep the laptop in case you get lost," Percy ordered. "Frank, come here."**

 **Frank raised an eyebrow but did so, and the demigods watched in shock as Percy tapped his shoulder and black leather armour with red trim formed over his SPQR shirt. "This should be able to protect you from anything we run into. And you can keep it when we get out of here."**

 _ **"Perseus, before you go, perhaps you'd like to reconsider your answer to a previous request of mine,"**_ **Nyx called.**

 **"No," Percy growled. "Before the answer was maybe. Now it's a definite 'no.' Go to Lord Kronos for it instead," he hissed angrily.**

"What was that about?" Hazel asked only to blush as Athena read the next line.

 **"Percy?" Hazel asked, "What?"**

 **"Doesn't matter," Percy said as he shot a glare at Nyx. "We've got to get going while Tartarus is distracting Lord Kronos."**

 **"Why do you call him Lord?" Leo frowned.**

 **"Habit," Percy grimaced, "let's just say he didn't like me being disrespectful."**

"You learned some lessons after all!" Kronos whispered and slid his hand down Percy's thigh, only to pull away at the glare he got.

 _ **"Perseus, you**_ **must** _ **find Victoria Argyris for Krios. It could decide the Fate of Olympus in the coming war,"**_ **Nyx said hurriedly before Percy could disappear.**

 **Percy frowned. "Why did he want me to find her?"**

 _ **"That is not for me to say, however, Krios knew that you must find her before the Titans do."**_

 **"Why did you use past tense?" Nico asked warily.**

 **Nyx smiled sadly.** _ **"Kronos has killed Iapetus and Krios. Their bodies lie in Damasen's swamp."**_

 **Percy's eyes widened. "** _ **What?**_ **"**

"I think that was one of Percy's favorite words to use! I mean count how many times he has said what!" Leo grinned happily, and continued to fix his machines."

 _ **"Go, Perseus,"**_ **Nyx ordered,** _ **"Kronos has just attacked Tartarus. This is your chance. Do not waste it."**_

 **Percy nodded and grabbed Frank's arm, pulling the son of Mars along as he whistled for Small Bob to follow them. "Good luck, Percy," Nico called after his cousin.**

 **Percy grinned as he looked back. "You too, Nico, be safe."**

 _ **"Perseus, you know how to contact us if you need us, yes?"**_ **Nyx asked.**

 **"Yeah," Percy nodded, "if I need your help – or Tartarus' – I'll tell you. Thanks, sis."**

 **"Sis?" Frank asked with a frown.**

"Do they always ask that many questions?" Iapetus asked and frowned and laughed as Percy swung his fist at him, speaking really fast in old tongue and glaring at the reply.

The Titans, and Poseidon knew who he was, but the other gods didn't know and couldn't know, because what would happen when they found out what had happened? Not that Percy cared; he loved his titan family and godly family and would do anything to protect them. After all… what was family for?

 **Percy rolled his eyes, "I'll tell you on the way," he said as he pulled Frank along behind him. The two demigods quickly disappeared from the room as Small Bob ran after them.**

 _ **"Young heroes, you must not be distracted by the front Perseus has put up. Underneath it he is hurting, Kronos did much to him. I fear he may never recover… unless he realizes that someone that he has already met can find his true self again. Do not stop him and his match from joining, or else his mind shall snap completely,"**_ **Nyx announced.** _ **"Good luck, demigods,"**_ **she murmured before waving her hand, and the demigods were swept up by the shadows in the room. It felt like they were on a high-speed roller-coaster, and strange sounds echoed around them as they were planted on the rocky ground of Tartarus.**

 **Nico looked around for several seconds, noting the Mansion of Night several hundred yards behind them and the River Acheron flowing at their backs. "This way," he said firmly as he started to walk to where he knew the Doors of Death were.**

 **Zeus** growled and paced the length of the bed and watched his wife, gosh she could be so annoying! I mean did she have to make that rule?!

"Yes I did now hush husband! Your thought are like clouds crashing together on a stormy night!" Here said and patted the bed next to her.

 **Nico** held Will close to him when they entered the bedroom, just talking about this and that, nothing of importance when Hazel burst in, only blush as she saw them practically naked.

"What do you want Haze?" Nico asked.

Without looking up she asked if they wanted to go to the 9 Muses River.

 **Kronos** sighed and listened to his brother's cheer and talk with one another and giving Percy hugs. Rhea had smiled and had let Leander have freedom he desired and Kronos knew that the titans would look after the bastard.

Even though he didn't like it, he would make a temporarily alliance with the gods.

A/N: Sorry about not updating this story! But I have a job and school and homework, so I hope you liked it, and yes that was why I did little one shots so you wouldn't get bored!


	15. Chapter 15: Reading Visiting Silver

**chapter 16: Reading Viiting Silver**

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I HAVE SCHOOL, FULL TIME JOB, AND HOMEWORK ETC, HOPE THIS WAS OKAY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The darkness of night was present and Leo Valdez stared out the window, he saw the stars twinkle so far yet so bright. Like a fire that would never be extinguished.. One that could be beautiful and dangerous at the same time. One that was hot and cold and cold. He had loved fire when he was younger and probably would love fire forever. It was just in his blood. as was Water was in Percy's blood, it was just how they were made and how they would stay.

"Hey," Leo heard someone call out. "Can't sleep either?"

"No," Leo said and turned over to see Iapetus kneeling. The Titans silver hair as bright as the stars. "Why, do you follow Kronos?" cocking his head, Leo stared at the Titan.

"Because he is my brother… he saved us," Iapetus murmured and looked off into the distance.

Leo could see the memories of the past dancing in those swirling silver eyes, he stood, dusted himself off and walked away.

 **Small Bob loped over to Percy, and the son of Poseidon's eyes immediately turned to Annabeth. "Come on," he murmured, "breathe. Annabeth… breathe."**

 **"It's not like she is going to wake up!" Jason said, he didn't cower under then others glares.**

 **"Percy!" Poseidon exclaimed incredulously.**

 **Percy ignored him as he focused on Annabeth. "Come on. Annabeth!"**

 **Frank shook his head, "It's not working, Percy," he said sadly, "Tartarus said it might not, that it wasn't definitely going to-"**

 **Percy suddenly cut him off with a shout of joy as he saw Annabeth take a deep breath and her eyes fluttered open. "Annabeth…" he murmured as she met his eyes, "it worked. It actually worked!"**

"I am sometimes surprised at the little faith i have in my superiors" Percy whispered and held onto Kronos' hand in the shadows.

After all the light was just where the reader was, and that was Poseidon. Plus most of the Titans had night vision and that came in handy.

 **"Percy," Annabeth murmured, "what happened? I could have sworn I saw Luke." She shot up as her eyes widened, "I was in Elysium!"**

"How was that possible?" Kronos wondered.

because most people who were hit with backbiter, or had their soul reaped didn't end up in Elysium, something about dark magic that was close to Chaos' or some crazy bat shit like that!

 **Percy breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, gods, Annabeth. I thought you wouldn't come back." He faltered a moment, his eyes turning sad. "I'm so sorry – it's my fault you died! If I hadn't been so scared I could have done something… I could have stopped him!"**

 **"No, Percy you couldn't do anything," Annabeth murmured. "The prophecy is complete. The quest is done."**

"What a way to break it to him, Daughter" Athena muttered.

 **"What?" Percy croaked. "Your death – me unable to do anything… HOW WAS THAT THE PROPHECY?" He demanded, darting to his feet.**

 **"Nine will enter the depths of the earth, find the never forgotten hero and return to the hearth." Annabeth spoke. "The nine of us found you," she said as she climbed to her feet, feeling dizzy for a brief moment, "and we got you out." She paused, looking around the clearing at the gods and campers watching her intently. "Where are the others?"**

"Oh you know… they decided to do the worst case scenario and split up, lucky this isn't a horror movie or we'd all be dead!" Luke whispered sarcastically than clamped a hand over his mouth as Annabeth stood and glared at the son of Hermes.

"Just so you know… shut UP! I JUST DIED!" She screeched and glared.

everyone turned startled as the man with the hood, they decided to name "Mr. Calm" laughed and ended up almost falling on the ground with his laughter.

"Daddy, he's insane right?" Leander "whispered" and looked up into the golden eyed Titan.

"yes he has" the titan said.

 **"On their way," Percy said stoically, "we split up so Frank and I could get you out and you'd wake up. Continue, please. I don't think I actually heard the prophecy."**

 **Annabeth took a breath. "But despair when all seems lost, for his exit will not be without cost. That talks about my death at the hands of-"**

 **"Annabeth," Athena hissed, "not here."**

 **"Okay, well it prophesied my death. That was the 'cost'. As for the last two lines – Wisdom, skies, beauty and fire, will find help when all seems most dire. – that help was Iapetus when we became a little… depressed," Annabeth explained.**

 **Percy looked at her blankly, "Iapetus is dead, Annabeth," he muttered, "He killed him. His own brother! He killed Iapetus and Krios as they helped us get away." Annabeth's eyes widened.**

 **"WHAT! Iapetus is dead?"**

"That was what I thought, when i heard and felt my best friend die."

" **Yeah," Percy sighed, "and it's my fault."**

 **"Perseus Jackson," Annabeth hissed, "none of this is your fault."**

"Nothing is his fault," Kronos mocked and put up a farce as s

 **"Percy," Poseidon called, apparently deciding he was done with listening to the two demigods as he moved to wrap Percy into a huge bear hug.**

"NOW if Frank hugged you it could be called a bear hug, because he can transform into a bear!" Hephaestus said and smiled at the glares he got.

"You do know that kind of is true, but then it's also sounds likd you guys haven't heard of SARCASM!"

 **Percy's eyes widened as Poseidon bore down on him, and he moved instinctively as Oceanus' sword appeared in his hand. Before he realised what he was even doing, Poseidon was beneath him with a silver blade as his throat. The Sea God's eyes were wide as he looked at his son. "Percy?" He asked carefully.**

"He ain't going to be normal for at least a while, we did bad things to him while we were under and in the PIT," Oceanus said and shuddered as he got identical glares from Father and Son.

 **Percy shot away from Poseidon, his armour fading into the shadows and Oceanus' sword disappearing.**

 **"I'm sorry," he said desperately as he faced away from his father, "I didn't mean to… it's just… instinct now, I guess."**

 **Poseidon nodded as he stood up and brushed himself off. "It's alright, son, you're safe now. You're out of the Pit."**

 **Percy snorted, remembering Lord Kronos' last shouted words to him. 'PERSEUS JACKSON, I WILL BREAK YOU! YOU WILL NEVER BE SAFE FROM MY WRATH, I SWEAR IT ON THE FATES!' "You know, I'm definitely not safe even here. But it's as good as it's gonna get," he turned back to face Poseidon and looked around at all the beings watching. "Saying that… it's good to be back," he grinned. "Now, I need a shower. A nice long shower to get this ichor and grime off me. If I'm lucky I might find a shard of gold," he added sarcastically.**

 **Poseidon grinned and moved to put his arm around Percy's shoulders, but Percy backed away from him. "No touching," he said firmly.**

 **"Percy," Frank called, "that's not a good idea yet," he was warily watching the Doors of Death. "They're glowing gold."**

 **Percy's head shot around to look at the Doors and he let out a short curse. "He's here already? But Tartarus stopped him… they fought." His eyes widened and he started running towards the Doors.**

 **"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, "Stop! The others need to be able to get out!"**

 **Percy shook his head, "Would you rather Lord Kronos get out of Tartarus?" He yelled desperalty. "Because I sure as Tartarus don't want to see his bloody face again!"**

 **"Jason and Thalia are down there!" Zeus shouted angrily.**

 **"Actually," Tartarus' voice said as the ground erupted and spat out seven startled demigods, "they are here. Cut the Doors, Peresus."**

"Certain mettle for certain cutting, especially when it comes to the Primordials." Percy said and smiled at the thought of the ones he had talked to. though they acted tough and all, some of them were sweethearts.

 **Percy launched himself towards the Doors of Death, swinging Riptide against the chains holding the Doors in place. The bronze blade clanged off the chain links, and Percy dropped it with a curse as he summoned Oceanus' sword to him, and easily hacked through the metal. The Doors shuddered, a wave of dark purple rippling across the surface like a layer of water. The Doors of Death collapsed inwards, crumpling like aluminum foil, before imploding and raining rubble down on Percy.**

 **The demigod swallowed, feeling something in his mind break, and he felt pain swamp his body, the newest cut on his face throbbing angrily, as golden ichor seeped out. Percy fell to his knees Oceanus' sword dropping from his hand, and clutched his head. Nico let out a curse and scrambled to his feet, quickly running to Percy's side. "Damn it, Perce," he said worriedly, putting his own hands over Percy's, "you're fine. Don't let it get to you."**

 **"What's happening to him?" Annabeth asked worriedly, feeling slightly light- headed.**

 **"It's a very long story," Jason said gravely as he knelt down beside Nico. "C'mon, Percy, focus."**

"see, you always end up insane when you go into Tartarus, it might not show right away… but you do, even Nox has to agree with me, right?" Iapetus asked and raised a brow.

"That is true, but only for the weak minded. But since Percy has been tortured, it is longer." Nyx said and smirked.

 **A small whimper escaped Percy's throat, it felt like he was drowning beneath his memories of the last few centuries, and he realized that Tartarus had managed to block them from his mind. Percy struggled to get air into his lungs, seeing darkness in the edges of his vision.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Percy snorted. "Thanks."**

 **Jason grinned as he helped Percy to his feet. "No problem."**

 **"You alright, Perce?" Nico asked carefully.**

 **Percy nodded slightly. "Fine. Don't worry."**

 **"Why's it that whenever someone says 'don't worry' I immediately start worrying?" Jason asked.**

 **Nico shrugged. "I don't know."**

 **Percy shook his head. "Damn you." He took an unsteady breath and turned to Chiron. "I was just wondering, do you know a mortal by the name of Victoria Argyris?"**

 **Chiron quickly shook himself out of his shock and turned to the nearest satyr. "Grover, do you know anyone by that name?"**

"You know that actually makes us sound like big stalkers!" Jason exclaimed and shuddered while Thalia rolled her eyes and told him to be quiet, because they wanted to get the chapter done with, since it was so long, at least fifteen pages.

 **Grover nodded. "Yeah, in California. We've got her on the list as the parent of two demigods. A girl and a boy. Twins."**

 **Percy's jaw dropped. "Krios you bloody bastard," he murmured.**

" **Percy?" Annabeth asked, "What's Krios got to do with this?"**

 **Percy swallowed and turned to Zeus. "My Lord," he said respectfully, surprising all of the beings that had originally known him, "Krios saved our lives down in the Pit. He and Iapetus fought off Kronos and gave us time to get out. He gave me one last request – that I find Victoria Argyris. I didn't know why until now." He took a breath. "I believe that the demigods that are Victoria's children aren't actually demigods, but demititans." He looked Zeus in the eye. "The twins are children of Krios."**

"DRAMATIC!" screeched Demeter, making many jump, as she had been so quiet while reading the book.

"Here, you read," Percy in disguise said and shoved the book into her hand.

Annabeth watched with narrowed eyes, she knew that voice, but she couldn't remember from where!

 ***A few hours later (7 am) - California***

 **"Percy, are you sure about this?" Jason asked carefully. "What if she doesn't want to have anything to do with us?"**

 **"We are demigods, and she might have no idea who and what they are, because most godly lovers don't tell their lovers that they are immortal beings."**

 **Percy shrugged and opened the gate to the house in front of them. It hadn't taken very long to persuade the gods to let them go to California and find Victoria Argyris, and it meant that they missed the clean up after the battle which was an added bonus. "Krios wouldn't have directed us here unless he knew she would welcome us. He isn't one to waste words."**

 **Nico nodded slightly as he studied the normal-looking house. "It doesn't really look like the place that would attract a Titan," he murmured. "What do you think would attract one?" Percy asked curiously, and Nico noted that he had a hellhound tooth attached to a piece of string that hung around his neck. "Titans aren't really that different from the gods – man-eating tendencies aside, which is a completely wrong tale, by the way – the world wouldn't really change much if they were ruling instead."**

 **Jason raised an eyebrow, "Of course not," he said sarcastically, "demigods would only be hunted into extinction."**

 **Percy shook his head. "Not the ones that swear fealty to Lord Kronos. They'll survive," he said thoughtfully. "Anyway, we've got to talk to Victoria and persuade her to bring her two demititans kids to Camp where they will either be killed or trained depending on who they support."**

"Well that was reassuring!" Nico said and ducked as Will bck handed him for his snark. "Ow!"

"Can we make an agreement to not tell her about the killed part?" Nico asked, "I don't she'll like that very much."

 **"Just come on," Percy sighed as he opened the gate to the drive. "The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can go back to camp."**

 **"Perce, you already had a shower," Nico grinned, "and it took you nearly an hour. Then you had that talk with Annabeth that you're not telling anyone about."**

 **Percy shrugged. "I officially broke up with her. That's what we were talking about. I just don't think it will work anymore. I keep feeling annoyed with all of you, and angry at how long it took you to get me out."**

 **"Percy, we couldn't have gotten into Tartarus without the Doors being opened," Jason explained as he followed Percy up the drive. "We wanted to get down to you, but we couldn't."**

 **Percy laughed bitterly, "Really? What about the entrance in the Underworld? You could have entered that at any time, but you didn't want to."**

 **"The gods wouldn't let us, Perce," Nico murmured.**

 **Percy rolled his eyes. "What, so you decided to listen to them? Just because they say something doesn't mean it's the right thing."**

 **"Percy, we have to listen to them. They'll smite us otherwise," Jason frowned.**

 **Percy grinned. "They haven't killed me yet."**

 **He paused at the door. "Do I just knock?"**

"Break the door down!" Apollo shouted and snickered.

 **Jason raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you can just smash the door down?" Percy shrugged.**

 **"Probably. Why?"**

 **"Whoa," Nico said, "really?"**

 **Percy sighed. "I don't know. Do you want me to try? Because there's a perfectly good door here."**

 **Jason just shook his head and knocked on the door. "Hey, what do we do if she doesn't let us in?"**

 **"She will," Percy said firmly. "Or I will knock the door down."**

 **The door opened, and a women looking to be around her early thirties opened the door. "Can I help you?" She asked warily, her hands tensing slightly against the door frame.**

 **"Hopefully, ma'am," Jason nodded, "we're looking for Victoria Argyris. Are you her?"**

 **"Perhaps you could tell me your name first?" She asked stiffly. "Right, of course. I'm Jason Grace, this is Nico di – Hey!" Jason shouted as the door promptly shut in his face. "Hey, Mr. Arygris! This is important! It's about your kids!" Down the street people were stopping and staring at the three demigods, and Percy cursed under his breath.**

 **"Damn it," he murmured, and took a step towards the door.**

 **"Whoa, Perce," Nico said hurriedly, "you can't bash the door down!"**  
 **"PLEASE DO SO!**

 **"I'm not going to," Percy hissed. "Mrs. Arygris, my name's Percy Jackson. You've probably heard of me before." The door opened slightly, and Victoria looked out. "If you're telling the truth, then tell me what Krios did on your attempted escape from Tartarus."**

"But how would a mere mortal know what you guys did, because Krios is dead and cant tell!" Jason exclaimed.

"Dream walking," Percy muttered and frowned.

 **"He was guarding the Doors as Gaea's army went up in groups," Percy said instantly. "His essence was then absorbed by Tartarus like Hyperion, and later, Iapetus." The door opened completely, and Victoria looked at him with narrowed eyes.**

 **"Come in, but leave all of your weapons in the hall." Percy nodded and stepped inside the house, looking around curiously as he did. The house looked normal enough, but Percy knew looks could be deceiving. He idly sent out a small tendril of his rapidly decreasing power as Jason and Nico joined him inside the house. There were two children upstairs, whom Percy guessed to be the twins, and the only other being in the house beside the three of them was Victoria. Percy relaxed slightly and took Riptide out of his pocket, placing the pen on the table pushed up against the side of the hall. Jason put the IVLIVS coin that replaced his old one (the one that he had lost when fighting Enceladus in the quest to rescue Hera) on the table beside Riptide along with Koios' sword, and Nico put his stygian iron blade (which he had finally named Diavolo after many years of arguments) next to it.**

 **"Perseus," Victoria said sternly. Percy scowled, but summoned Oceanus' sword to hand and put it on the table. He then reached into a sheathe on the inside of his forearm that was hidden by his shirt and drew out Annabeth's dagger, which the demigoddess had said he could keep. He reached into one of his boots and pulled out a curved dagger, then pulled one from the inside of his left thigh which quickly joined the growing pile.**

 **"Done," Percy said as he crossed his arms.**

 **Victoria raised an eyebrow, her dark brown eyes looking at him in amusement as she looked pointedly at him. Percy grumbled, but tugged on the hellhound tooth on his necklace, and it shifted into a dagger as it was pulled from the string. "Okay, that's all of them. I swear," he said as he dropped it onto the pile of weapons.**

"That is a lot of weapons, how on earth did you get them? i mean Percy was in Tartarus, not to long ago!" Ares said with a snarl.

Victoria nodded. "Why don't you three sit in the kitchen? I'll be right behind you."

T **hey hurriedly went to do as she'd said, and Nico was very tempted to ask Percy how he had managed to find so many weapons. Nico looked behind them in time to see Victoria slip a gleaming celestial bronze dagger into a sheath on her forearm. "Percy, she has a knife," he murmured.**

 **"I'd have a knife too if three random strangers came to visit," Percy replied evenly. "Plus, Riptide returns to me."**

 **Nico nodded. "Good, because this place is making me feel nervous."**

 **"Would you like a drink, boys?" Victoria asked as they sat down in the kitchen.**

 **"Yes please," Percy nodded.**

 **"Soda?" She asked as she took four glasses out of the cupboard. "Or perhaps alcohol?"**

 **"Uh, we're too young, ma'am," Jason replied carefully.**

 **"Only if the age limit for alcohol is three hundred and seventeen years – which is isn't," she said evenly.**

 **"How on earth doe she know how old we are? I mean she must at least have a part of the Oracle in her, or some sort of crazy voodoo." Nico grimaced and sneered as he saw the looks aimed his way.**

 **Jason swallowed."I don't drink, ma'am," he said.**

 **"Ah," Victoria nodded, "because of your mother?"**

 **Jason froze and his hand moved to his pocket, only for him to realise his coin was in the hall still. "How do you know that?" He demanded.**

 **"Jason," Percy murmured, seeming to be completely relaxed as he waited for a drink, "calm down. "Then, louder, he said, "I'll have a soda, Victoria."**

 **Victoria nodded and took one out of the fridge. "You two?"**

 **"They'll have soda," Percy said before they could refuse anything. "Play nice," he hissed.**

 **Victoria brought the drinks over to them and slid into a chair opposite the demigods, a soda in front of her. "I know what you're here for, so please don't try to say any different. You're here to bring my children to that camp in New York. Or you're going to kill them."**

 **"I'm not going to kill anyone," Percy said firmly.**

 **"I'm sorry, ma'am," Jason said, "but those are our orders"**

 **"And you had best know that if you want to kill my children, then you will be killing me too, for I shan't let you touch them."**

 **"We're not killing your children," Percy growled with a glare at Jason. He turned back to the mortal in front of him. "They're Krios' children, aren't they?"**

"She is dangerous, she always avoids answering, but only to answer with a question." Athena said softly and got a nod from Hera. while Krios just glared at them.

 **Victoria narrowed her eyes. "Where's Krios?" Percy paused, a guilty look forming on his face. "He… uh, he sacrificed himself to allow me to get out of Tartarus."**

 **Victoria's eyes widened. "What!"**

 **"I'm sorry," Percy murmured, "it was my fault. We stayed at a place too long, and Lord Kronos caught up to us. Krios fought him with Iapetus at his side, and they're both dead."**

 **Victoria shut her eyes, and Percy's felt his guilt increase as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I won't ever see him again, will I?"**

 **Percy reluctantly shook his head. "No, probably not. Immortals usually take a long time to reform, but I can try to appeal to Tartarus. Maybe he'll speed up his reforming time."**

 **Victoria nodded. "That's… that would be nice. Thank you, Percy."**

 **"Mrs. Arygris?" Nico asked, "How old are your children?"**

 **"Eight," Victoria replied carefully.**

 **Percy nodded slowly. "You don't look like the person that would jump straight into a relationship, if you don't mind me saying." Victoria smiled slightly and gestured for Percy to continue. "So, how long have you known him? I'm trying to get an idea of the timescale sorted out," he explained. "I was twelve when I first met him," Victoria said, "and those details are mine alone to know. He looked around my age, but I know he can change how old he looks. I've known him for a long time, and I was twenty-three when I found out who he was."**

 **"He managed to keep it from you for eleven years?" Nico exclaimed.**

"Wow…." Kronos snoted. "Brother i didn't even know you had that much restraint!"

 **Victoria laughed, "Yes. And I suspect I would have never found out if he hadn't come to me after his youngest brother had him thrown out. I still remember that night, eight years ago. It was nine in the night when he knocked on my door, soaking wet and covered in his own ichor. I was shocked to see him – of course I was – but I quickly let him in. He seemed to be in shock himself, so I set him down on the couch and started trying to dry him off. As I did so he talked. He said who he actually was, answered my question about why he had spent so much time around me, and said what had happened to him. He offered to leave, but I told him to stay. You see, I'd always been able to see through the Mist, and his very existence was the proof I desperately needed to keep me from going insane from what I was saying. Anyway, he stayed, and we got to talking – well, that, and I told him I didn't care if he was one of the 'bad guys' from Greek Mythology. We'd been dating for several years by then, and that night… well, nine months later, my children were born."**

 **Percy whistled. "Dang, Krios, you're good at keeping secrets."**

 **"Ma'am, where are your children?"**

 **"Since you've dropped by at this hour, they're still in bed," Victoria said dryly. Jason sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, sorry. We just got back from Tartarus." Victoria didn't seem surprised, and her eyes flickered over to Percy briefly. "I am aware of recent events," she nodded.**

 **Percy laughed. "You even sound like him!" Victoria smiled. "He has been a key influence in my life. It's only natural." Percy nodded, suddenly becoming serious. "You have a decision to make here, Victoria. The twins are to come back to camp with us, and when the school year starts again they will either come back here, or stay depending on what Chiron thinks. The other option we've been told to give you, is their death, because Zeus doesn't want children of a Titan running around. But I'm inclined to let the three of you leave. You've done nothing wrong."**

 **"Percy!" Nico and Jason shouted in unison, and Jason went on to say, "They're our orders. We can't ignore them." Percy ignored them.**

 **"What will it be, Victoria?"**

 **"What will what be?" A quiet voice from the doorway asked. "Mommy, who're they?" Victoria shut her eyes. "Zoe, go back upstairs. You too, Abiron." Percy turned, resting his arm on the back of the chair, and smiled when he saw the twins. They both had dark night-blue eyes – the same shade as their father – and dark brown hair. Percy noted that the boy – Abiron – was already well muscled, despite only being eight years old.**

 **Abiron's sister, Zoe, was half hidden behind her twin and still wearing her pyjamas.**

 **"Hey," Percy grinned, "what're your names?" Abiron's eyes narrowed at him.**

 **"Who're you?" He demanded, his voice stronger than it should be for a kid.**

 **"I'm Percy Jackson," Percy said calmly, "son of Poseidon." Zoe's face scrunched up in thought.**

 **"The sea god?" She asked excitedly, "Cool! My dad's Kirios."**

at that Poseidon let out a huff of air as he reread the sentence to himself at least three times.

"It sounds insulting, "The Sea God" gods almighty, learn the right wording." Poseidon sneered, only to glower as Athena just started to crack up.

"Shut it you owl head, at least it's better than "The know it all"

"ALRIGHT WE GET THE POINT!" Krios shouted as the gods were going to start a yelling match that would only result in everyone getting a headache.

 **"Krios, sweetie," Victoria corrected gently.**

 **"Yeah," Abiron nodded, "the constellation-" "-guy," Zoe finished.**

 **Abiron frowned at Percy. "But why are you here?"**

 **Victoria sighed. "They want you to go to a special camp. For half-bloods."**

 **Zoe pulled a face. "The one you and dad were talking about a week ago?" Victoria pinched the bridge of her nose.**

 **"We weren't eavesdropping!" Abiron said hurriedly. "I swear!"**

 **"Yeah," Zoe nodded, "we just overheard."**

 **Victoria grimaced. "Well, kids. I'll leave it up to you. Do you want to go?" Percy found himself crossing his fingers behind his back as he watched the twins look at each other for a split second before turning to face their mother and rapidly nodding.**

 **"It's for people like us, right?" Abiron asked.**

 **"Not exactly like you," Nico said carefully, "you see, we're all demigods. You're demi titans. We haven't had any demititans in camp before, so it'll probably seem weird to you, but the three of us will be here for you. I promise." Abiron nodded slightly, suddenly looking nervous. Victoria sighed,**

 **"Go pack your things, kids. You'll be there for nearly two weeks."**

 **The twins nodded and Abiron started dragging Zoe towards the stairs. Once they were gone Victoria looked down at the table. The three demigods looked at each other before coming to a silent agreement. "I swear to you, Victoria," Percy said firmly, "we'll take care of them." Victoria nodded and Percy took a big sip of his cola. "Ah, damn it. It feels nice to drink something other than fire water. I'd forgotten what cola tastes like."**

 **Victoria looked at him in concern. "Perseus, if you ever need someplace to stay, don't hesitate to drop round. You'll always be welcome here." Percy shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, it's alright. I'd hate to interfere."**

 **"I insist," Victoria said firmly, "you've had a lot of hardships recently, and you don't deserve any of them." Then, at Percy's expression, she added, "Krios told me."**

 **Percy nodded and put down the glass. "Ah, right," he murmured. "But I'm fine. Really. You don't need to let me come into your house whenever I want."**

 **Victoria shook her head. "Perseus, you're welcome to stay whenever you want. Please, I'm extending you the meagre hospitality I can."**

 **Percy swallowed. "Uh, I…" he trailed off as Victoria gave him a stern look. "Okay," he sighed, "I'll… thank you."**

 **Victoria's eyes trailed up to look past Percy, and the son of Poseidon frowned, following her gaze. Victoria stood up and walked around the table into the living room to rest her hand on a brick beside the fireplace, and she pulled it out. Jason's eyes widened slightly.**

 **"Victoria?" Percy asked.**

 **"Krios told me they would have to go to camp eventually, but I wish I had longer," she murmured as she slid a shining black blade out of the small hole in the wall, and a bow and quiver of arrows were quickly taken out too. "These are from him. A gift to his children. Please, give these to them when they reach the camp."**

 **Percy nodded seriously. "Of course." He hesitated a few moments before continuing. "If you don't mind, Victoria, could you tell me what Krios could have told you about his King's movements?"**

 **Victoria frowned. "He said it wouldn't take them much longer."**

"I still can't believe that Titans managed to get out of the pit without us know!" Yelled Hades, who still hasn't gotten over that tiny bit of information.

"Get over it father!" Nico exclaimed. "They are older and stronger, of course they managed!

" **What do you mean?" Jason asked carefully.**

 **"He said it would take a maximum of four years for them to get out the Pit."**

 **"How long ago was this?" Nico demanded.**

 **"Two years ago," Victoria replied instantly, "but-"**

 **"I got out," Percy finished grimly. "He'll be coming sooner."**

"Wow that sounded so much darker than i had it sounds like the end of the world." Percy smirked from under his hood and glanced around the room with a smirk.

"Well it is Kronos, so of course, everything he does is dark, didn't you know that?" jeered Zeus, only to yelp as rain water poured down on him.

The king of the gods glared at everyone and everything in the throne room.


	16. Chapter 16 Reading Insulting the king

Chapter 16: Reading Insulting the God King

It was time to rest again after they had spent an hour reading, and since most everyone had ADHD, they needed to keep active, Nyx left to do her Immortal chores, such as bringing the darkness for the night, while Artemis brought the moon and stars. Apollo had left at six to set the sun, and Zeus along with Poseidon decided to make a storm. Taking their anger out and letting it go to earth.

Hephaestus and his children went to a minor volcano/ heat room so they could make things.

Iapetus decided he wanted to see the stars and went by himself.

Kronos lead Percy on a stroll through Olympus, making an allusion, so no one would see his face, or them holding hands.

Luke needed to eat so he decided to sit with his half brothers and sisters and explain why he was with the Titan lords, after all, they had raised him from the dead, Luke Castellan owed them a life debt. Also, he had pledged himself to Kronos and his cause, and only the Titan could release him, but he would never because he saw the right ways and believed in them anyway.

Athena decided to read and see about time travel, but got no luck, since it was not for her to know what was going on in other dimensions.

 ***2 hours later***

Daphne Blake, daughter of Aphrodite, with long blond hair, and blue eyes decided she wanted to read, so she put her hair into a perfect bun, sprayed her mouth, filed her nails and held her hand in the air when Athena asked who wanted to read next. Her siblings giggled as she was chosen. Like before there was a gust of wind and the book opened to the proper page, looking down Daphne began to read.

 **The enthusiasm of the twins was infectious, Percy thought. They ran down the stairs with rucksacks over their shoulders and Zoe had tripped and almost fallen, but Abiron has seemed to sense it was going to happen and grabbed her arm to steady her. He had then jumped over the railing of the stairs and landed with a thud that Percy could have sworn made the house shake. Victoria had quickly descended, scolding her son for almost breaking the floorboards, and warning them against getting into too much trouble. He had then preceded to ask when they were going to get to kill a monster, which had started Victoria off again.**

"Boys all they care about how many monsters they have slain." Athena muttered.

"So? Girls so to, no one is perfect and all looking forward to challenges!" Percy disagreed.

 **"He's going to get along with the Ares kids," Nico had murmured into Percy's ear. Percy ignored him and had calmed down Victoria, claiming that they definitely wouldn't be fighting any monsters any time soon, or at least until they could wield a weapon properly. Abiron had then claimed that he already knew how to fight – apparently, Krios had taught him at points when Victoria was out – and he had taken out a dagger. It was at that point that Percy and his cousins decided to get them out of the house before Victoria started spitting fire.**

 **Percy quickly vapour travelled them all to Half-Blood Hill, and Zoe had immediately taken a liking to Peleus, surprising the three demigods as the dragon allowed her to pet him. Abiron had moved to stay at Zoe's side and seemingly act as a bodyguard for his sister as the gods, Chiron, and the demigods had approached.**

 **Zeus looked straight at Jason as he spoke, ignoring the twins. "Do they know?"**

"Know what?" Katie asked and put the book down, they had switched readers again because Daphne had complained earlier her throat was dry, and since she was a daughter of Aphrodite they knew she just didn't want to read. She had gotten her thrill.

 **"Yes," Jason nodded, "they have for a long time."**

 **Zeus frowned down at the demititans. "Do you know your father, mortals?"**

"Zeus, you do know that they are not entirely mortals right?" Poseidon asked and stared at his son, who was still hiding under the hood.

 **Abiron tensed and Zoe shifted so that her brother was between her and the irritated god. "You're Zeus," Abiron stated his eyes narrowing slightly. "I have a message for you from my father."**

 **Zeus raised an eyebrow. "And what would that message be?"**

"Gosh, I never realized that everyone within the Greek could be so DRAMATIC!" Demeter screeched and put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Well, for one thing, you are being dramatic Mother!" Persephone said and sat on Hade's lap more comfortably.

 **"That you should cut off your balls and give them to Hera," Abiron said, grinning wolfishly. "And then tear your own intestines out and shove them up your earsling so far they'll come out of your throat. Earsling," he added.**

Every e stared at Katie, who looked like she was going to die from the andry look Zeus was giving her, especially for say that aloud to him, even if it was just a book. No one dared to laugh, until Percy let out a snicker, than a full blown gales of laughter. He held his stomach and was dry heaving.

"YOU!" Zeus yelled, lightening cackling.

Percy just sat there a smile on his mouth, and eyes twinkling, "what? It was funny!" **

 **The scent of ozone quickly descended over the hill as Zeus furiously looked at the demititans. "YOU DARE TO CALL ME AN EARSLING?"**

 **"What's an earsling?" Nico murmured to Percy who was grinning as he watched.**

 **"An arseling, Nico. It basically means they've dropped from the arse of an animal. Usually a goat. They're equal to turd on the ground," Percy explained, never losing his grin.**

 **"Abiron!" Zoe exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "Father was in a bad mood then! Have you forgotten he continued to say Kronos was the spawn of Tartarus and crawled up from the depths of the Void?" She turned to Zeus and respectfully bowed to him. "I'm sorry, Lord Zeus, but my brother doesn't have a filter connected to his mouth. Mother's tried to alter that, but he's very stubborn." She looked at him sweetly, her eyes wide. "Please don't smite him. He's my twin."**

"To true, you shouldn't separate twins" Apollo agreed.

 **Zeus frowned. "He insulted me," he protested.**

 **Percy rolled his eyes. "Suck it up, earsling. You've probably been insulted hundreds – if not thousands – of times before."**

 **Abiron nodded, realizing what position he'd got himself into. "I didn't mean to say that. I think you're awesome because you chopped Uncle K up and threw him into Tartarus. And I don't like Uncle K, because he scares me."**

 **Percy sighed as Zeus' eyes widened. "You've seen him?"**

"I don't see what's so surprising bout it, I mean plenty of mortals must've seen traces of the Greek and Roman times in the new world. It's all over."

 **Abiron paused and grimaced. "I… uh, he visited once. But it was weird. He couldn't touch me, and he tried to skewer me with his black sword, and father and he almost fought in the living room, but mom ordered him to get out of the house. He tried to kill her, and papa attacked him. He scares me," the demititan said in a rush.**

 **"How long ago was this?" Athena asked worriedly.**

 **"We were three," Zoe replied. "So five years ago."**

 **"He was terrifying," Abiron added.**

 **"What did he want from you?" Hades scowled.**

 **"Isn't it obvious?" Percy demanded. "He's been building a bloody army. Has been for about two hundred fifty years now. Tartarus has been divided between monsters that serve Lord Kronos and those that don't."**

 **"Lord Kronos?" Artemis echoed. "Since when have you called him that?"**

 **Percy fisted his hands. "I really don't think you want to know."**

 **Zeus narrowed his eyes, his mind racing to the worst possibilities. "I really do want to know, Perseus."**

 **Percy scowled. "Fine," he spat. "I'll show you why I started calling him that." He started lifting the bottom of his shirt up, and Nico cursed, grabbing Percy's hand to stop him.**

"Years upon years of torture would sure change a person to the reaction of touch." Kronos said and looked over to Percy who sat on the edge of his chair.

 **"Percy, don't. You don't have to show everyone," Nico said hurriedly.**

 **Percy snarled as he wrenched his hand away from the son of Hades, his other hand summoning Oceanus' sword and pointing it at Nico's neck. "Touch me again without my permission, and I'll eviscerate you."**

 **"The younger campers-"**

 **"Need to know what they're getting themselves into," Percy snapped.**

 **"They're kids, Percy!" Jason exclaimed.**

"That is always the black up words, that they are just kids, about when you leave them in the dark, it much worse, because they don't know what they are against! Gosh hasn't anyone seen, demigod lives are just like in the movies!"

"Yes, very cliche." Luke said and grinned.

 **"Kids that'll be killed as soon as they enter the battlefield," Percy growled, "and don't start saying otherwise. The Titans make no distinction between adult and child. Anyone who's in their way dies… or is otherwise indisposed." The immortal clenched his jaw, struggling to control his breathing. "You can all continue believing that he's not coming, just like you did last time. But the thing is… he is coming. And most of the monsters in the whole of Tartarus, all of the other Titans, and likely even some Primordials will be coming with them. So continue deluding yourselves. That's fine with me. Just don't expect me to come running like a dog when you need my help. Because I won't be giving it if you can't pull the sticks from your asses and stop talking bullshit." He took a deep breath. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be in my cabin. Anyone comes in unannounced they'll find themselves lacking important appendages." Percy stared challengingly at the beings in front of him before stalking over the hill and into camp. All of them parted in front of him, watching him stride past.**

 **Oceanus' sword in dagger form buried itself point first into the ceiling. Percy twisted and groaned into his pillow, the scar on the side of his face seemed to burn, wracking his body with pain.**

 **'Come on, Poseidon scum,' a voice sneered in his mind, 'you're the Hero of Olympus. Get up.'**

 **"No," Percy growled, "I can't."**

 **'You're beaten. Running for three years, and nowhere to hide.' Percy could smell the stink of the dracaena, hear the snake's tongue as it ran across spiked teeth, and since his old helplessness. Around him, the cabin dissolved and the familiar landscape of Tartarus built up around him.**

 **"Son of Poseidon," the dracaena hissed. "You're hard to catch."**

 **Percy clenched his jaw as he glared at the dracaena. "Leave me alone, and none of you will be harmed. You have my word."**

 **The dracaena laughed. "You can barely stand you're so weak! You actually expect us to leave you alone. No. I shall be known as 'Slayer of Perseus Jackson'!"**

"The Great Percy Jackson!" where is he?"

Unknown to them Percy desperately tried to withhold a moan, like with all Titans when a person invoked their name they got a bit of power, but since they were talking about him, his immortal powers were flickering. Power flowing through and swirling in the air. He was just lucky no one could feel his powers getting stronger, with all the other Titans in the room. They were distracting there powers, to hide his, otherwise everyone would, the gods, know it was him. Since Poseidon was his father. ***

 **Percy grimaced, looking around desperately for anything he could defend himself with. He hadn't had actual water in at least three years, and the only word he'd had was that Gaea had been defeated. He'd started eating whatever he could get his hands on, and as a result, had stomach aches most of the time and almost constantly felt sick – and the small group of monsters had caught him alone. He shut his eyes and focused his little remaining power towards the ground beneath him, sensing for any of the five rivers. The Acheron flowed sluggishly by several yards away, and Percy collapsed back, slumping against the rock behind him.**

 **The dracaena held its spear above his heart. "Say goodbye," it hissed mockingly.**

 **A ball of water from the river Acheron collided with its back and sent the monster flying further into the cave Percy had taken as his own. "Goodbye," Percy grinned tiredly. The other monsters launched themselves at him, and there was a blur of orange as a very familiar sabre-toothed cat appeared in front of Percy, hissing at the group before barrelling towards them and tearing limbs apart.**

 **Percy watched as the edges of his vision faded into darkness, and he moved his mouth slightly to call Small Bob to him, feeling his lips crack even more than they were already. Small Bob quickly finished destroying the monsters and loped off, only to come back a few seconds later with a flask filled with fresh water clasped between his jaws. Percy's eyes widened and he suddenly darted to his feet, the prospect of actual water giving him a burst of adrenaline as he reached for the flask. He slowly drank the water, feeling his scorched throat quickly start to feel better, and when the flask was empty he looked for more. He sighed when Small Bob didn't bring him anymore.**

 **Percy came back to consciousness as the door to the cabin opened, and he groaned into the pillow. "I said nobody comes in."**

 **"This is my cabin," a nervous voice said.**

 **Percy paused and turned over to inspect his apparent brother. "Really?" He asked with a frown, "I have a brother? What's your name?"**

 **"Darren Clearwater," Darren said as he shut the door.**

"Clearwater, I first thought of Twilight," Dionysus said and looked around to see a few people nodding as well.

 **"Clearwater?" Percy asked in amusement.**

 **"Yeah," Darren grinned, "pretty interesting name for a kid of Poseidon, huh?"**

 **Percy shook his head. "Never thought Poseidon would be the god that knocks up mortals because of their surnames."**

 **Darren's grin fell slightly and he frowned. "That's not true," he protested.**

 **Percy shrugged. "Believe what you want, but all gods are the same."**

 **"What?" Darren asked, "And the Titans are better?"**

 **Percy's jaw tightened and he sat up. "You don't know what you're talking about, kid. There is no better or worse, no good or evil. There's only what was, and what is. Only the rulers and the overthrown, and how they allow the others to be seen. At least Lord Kronos and the Titans don't try to cover up what they've done in the past."**

 **"And embracing being a monster's better than not?" Darren asked dryly.**

 **Percy scowled. "I don't want you to think I'm defending them – because I'm not, the Titans can rot where they are for all I care – but honestly? The gods and the Titans are practically the same. Look at Zeus – he ate Metis and Athena, which is as bad as what Lord Kronos did."**

 **Darren shook his head. "What exactly are you saying?"**

 **"The gods aren't good rulers," Percy said bluntly, and when Darren opened his voice to interrupt him he quickly continued. "Yeah, I know. The Titans aren't exactly good either. The gods may be better than them, but we don't actually know that or not. The only view you have of that is Zeus', and history is written by the victor."**

 **"And you?" Darren asked quietly, not missing the way Percy had said 'you'.**

 **Percy shrugged. "I've had the view of the Titans, and the world they described to me…" he trailed off, thinking about what he had been told. "Imagine a world with no pollution. No wars."**

 **"Mortals being eaten for the sheer Hades of it," Darren added dryly.**

 **Percy rolled his eyes. "Actually, no. That was one thing I asked Lord Kronos about. They never ate mortals."**

 **Darren raised an eyebrow. "And you believed him?"**

 **"I wasn't really in the position to be doing anything else," Percy grumbled. An awkward silence descended over the cabin before he continued. "So what happened after I left?"**

 **Darren seemed relieved at the change in subject as he answered. "The Twins are settling into the Big House because Zeus didn't want the kids of any Titans in any of the existing cabins," he pointedly ignored Percy's muttered insult towards the King of the gods. "They should be settling in there now."**

 **Percy nodded. "Good. They're only kids."**

"Famous last line much?" Hermes spoke up for the first time in ages. He had been silent for most of the book because he wanted to just stare Luke, his son was back from the dead, and all he wanted to do was talk. But his son just ignored him, making him worry.

 **Darren grimaced at the thought of them fighting. "So, what you said out there… about the Titans returning… was it true?"**

 **Percy sighed. "Honestly? I wish it wasn't, but it's the only thing that makes sense at the moment. My guess is that Lord Kronos will be up here in under two years. By then Zeus better have realized the danger we're all in."**

 **Darren found himself agreeing with his older brother, and he grinned. "I've got to get you up to speed on what's happened. A lot of stuff's changed recently… or in the last three hundred years, and you don't know any of it."**

 **Percy snorted. "Any wars?"**

 **"Nope," Darren said, "but mankind progressed so much that they threatened Olympus, so Zeus ordered that the newest advancements were destroyed. All nuclear bombs and hydrogen bombs were destroyed, along with the blueprints and people who knew how to make them. They didn't destroy the more recent energy advancements, so we've still got Nuclear Fusion giving us unlimited energy."**

 **Percy raised an eyebrow. "No more fossil fuels? That's good."**

 **Darren nodded. "Yeah, and-"**

 **"What happened in the world of Greek mythology since the Giant War?" Percy interrupted.**

 **Darren shrugged. "Not much. A few quests here and there, a minor grouping of monsters in Atlanta. Nothing really significant."**

"Wow, that is a surprise since the gods have to be in control for so long… but then they were the ones never for big changes!" Percy said, he had transformed his face so he wouldn't look like the Percy they knew, so he wouldn't have to wear the hood all the time. But he still had wanted to see his family again, even if he had to be hostile, so it would look like he wasn't a good sympathizer. After all, he was a Titan, and the gods could be very narrow-minded.

 **Percy frowned. "Absolutely nothing?" He asked, alarm bells ringing in his head.**

 **"Yeah," Darren said, "why?"**

 **"Nothing," Percy murmured distractedly, knowing that because of what had been happening in Tartarus a lot more things should have happened on the surface too.**

 **Darren raised an eyebrow. "Percy? You're starting to worry me. Are you alright?"**

"He most likely isn't alright, that would be a pointless question to ask," Abrion said and smiled as everyone turned to look at him. Having to forgot that he was there.

 **"Absolutely fine," Percy said calmly. "Don't worry about me. You should have your hands full with worrying about yourself and the future of Olympus because something big is coming. Something that forces monsters to choose an alliance to survive, and something that will tear the world apart."**

 **"Shouldn't we tell someone?" Darren asked worriedly.**

 **Percy snorted. "Who? Zeus? He'd not believe us. And I've already said I'm not lifting a finger to help, at least not until Zeus realizes this himself."**

 **"We'll all die!" Darren exclaimed.**

 **"In blood and anguish and fire," Percy agreed brightly. "Olympus will burn in the fires of the Titan King's wake, and mankind shall live in a new golden age." He sighed and flopped down on his bed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need some sleep."**

"Gosh, it sounds like Percy doesn't care about what happens anymore like his morals are gone!" Damon said and pushed his blond hair back.

 **Darren glared at Percy for several seconds before storming from the cabin, barely hearing Percy's passing remark of, "Tell the gods then, pawn! Let them know their fates!" Darren shut the door with a loud slam and ran towards the Big House to where he knew the gods were talking with the other cabin counsellors.**

"Gods Percy sounds like an arrogant prick!" Annabeth snorted and sneered slightly. Only to frown, "did I say that aloud?" she gasped.

"Well, you would to if you were half brainwashed to insanity," Poseidon said with a snarl and the fight was on!

The Rivalry between Athena and her children against Poseidon and his children.

 **A/n:** ok ** that means Percy will be known as Percy from now on, not the titan under the hood, he uses strong glamour so no one knows it's him besides: Poseidon, Kronos, Hyperion and Lee.

*** what I meant is that when a demigod or human invokes his name that he will get a bit more power, sorta when in the books when they spoke "Kronos" it got cold, sort of like that.

And finally, I have a full time position at work, I also moved up the ladder! I have a bit more responsibilities now and can't update as of them as I had hoped! But thanks for sticking it out with me!


	17. Chapter 17: Reading Train or Death

**Chapter 17: Reading Train or Death**

"Well doesn't that sound good?" Apollo asked and relaxed onto his throne, letting his leg bounce in anticipation on what was going to happen in the next chapter.

Percy just smirked as he remembered what was going to happen, Leander in his arms shifted and snuggled closer for warmth.

 **Percy stayed in the cabin for less than an hour before he had to do something instead of just lying on his bed and throwing a dagger at the ceiling. He buckled Riptide and Oceanus' sword at his waist, grabbed a camp half-blood shirt (without sleeves, despite his scars), and changed his pair of jeans for shorts before striding from the cabin and heading to the arena.**

 **In the arena the Hermes cabin and Ares cabin were practicing, and they all fell silent as Percy walked over to the dummies, ignoring the campers as he did so, and unsheathed Oceanus' sword. He took a breath and settled into his ready stance, his vision focused intently on the straw figure. His mind imagined golden eyes emblazoned into the straw, and an aloof expression. Percy glared daggers at the dummy and lunged forward, feeling immense satisfaction as the sword broke straight through the armour and buried itself up to the hilt. Percy forced his sword up, splitting the dummy in two, and pulled it out before decapitating it. The golden eyes staring at him faded away, and Percy's hand tightened on the sword hilt.**

 **He looked behind him to check if anyone was still staring and glared at a few offenders before turning back to the dummy and concentrating. He fisted his left hand and there was a faint golden glow around the dummy which went back in time until it was fixed. Percy lifted Oceanus' sword and attacked the dummy again, feeling his mind focus on the dummy which now had deep sea blue eyes in Percy's head. Percy imagined he was cutting off Oceanus' arm as he attacked the dummy, and then he lopped off his head.**

 **"What's the dummy ever done to you?" A voice behind him asked, and Percy instinctively twisted to bring the blade down on the speaker's head, but she quickly raised her spear to block the attack. The wooden shaft was cut straight through, and the demigoddess hurriedly jumped to the side.**

 **Percy's eyes widened as he looked down at the remains of the spear. "Oops, sorry," he mumbled.**

 **"Since when did you get so strong, Prissy?"**

"You guys come up with weird nicknames, I mean what ever in gaia be good, did you ever come up with that?" Kronos asked the girl who shrugged.

"Came to me in the moment and it just stuck, plus I like it," the daughter of Ares said and continued to read. ****

**Percy shrugged. "Titan strength."**

 **Clarisse nodded and bent down to pick up the two halves of her spear, but Percy beat her to it. He held the spear parts together and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration before the halves moulded together seamlessly. "Cool trick," Clarisse said grudgingly.**

 **Percy frowned. "Not really. It's Lord Kronos' abilities. They're not mine." He handed the spear back to her. "Did you want something?"**

 **Clarisse looked at the destroyed dummy. "You seemed annoyed by something, and I didn't go down into Hell to get you back for nothing."**

 **Percy scowled. "I'm annoyed that there's this constant reminder of what's happened recently."**

 **"You didn't have to wear short sleeves," Clarisse said pointedly.**

"That's not what he meant… am I right?" Iapetus asked and smirked when the girl let out a huff and a reluctant nod.

 **Percy bared his teeth. "Not that," he hissed, turning back to the dummy and waving his hand to change it back. "It's my damned speed, the strength. Everything has changed! I feel like part of me has just faded away!"**

 **Clarisse frowned as she watched him savagely rip the non-existent intestines out of the dummy. "Alright. That's enough." She grabbed his shoulder, ignoring the threat that was spat from his mouth, and all but dragged him into an empty area of the arena. "Sword out. Come on."**

"if he has Kronos' powers that means he will be stronger than you and could pulverize you in an instant!" Krios laughed and snatched the book out of Clarisse' hands and began to read, his voice was deep and it gave Jason the shivers, it wasn't too long ago that he had fought this Titan and now they were sitting down and reading a book on Percy's life. How in Tartarus did that happen? ****

 **Percy turned and studied her. "I don't think you want me to do that."**

 **Clarisse raised an eyebrow and backed up a few paces to ready her spear, thinking that she was very grateful for putting armour on today. "Try me."**

"Aragant and cocky, like all of Aress children. ****

 **Percy's mouth twitched slightly and he shrugged. "It's your funeral I'm worried about."**

 **Clarisse grinned. "Are you scared, Prissy?"**

 **"No," Percy retorted, "but you should be." And he attacked. He came at her like a whirlwind, slashing high towards her neck, and Clarisse's eyes widened. She ducked away to the side, swinging her spear towards his legs, but his sword was there to block it in an instant. Percy made sure to use the flat of the blade so he wouldn't cut through the shaft again, and he twisted away from Clarisse, so fast she could barely see him. His sword sang as it cut through the air, humming in his grip, and he could have sworn it was glowing slightly. Percy's sword slammed into the back of Clarisse's right leg only a split second after he'd moved, and she cursed under her breath as her leg buckled underneath her. Before she could react, the silver blade was resting on the back of her neck.**

 **"Dead," Percy said calmly, and withdrew the sword, starting to walk away back to his dummy, but he did feel better – even if it was only a little – after that small fight.**

 **Clarisse stared after him for several moments before lurching to her feet, grabbing her spear as she went, and hurrying after him. "Prissy, how…?"**

 **"After fighting against only Titans and monsters that will stop at nothing to kill me for three centuries you're hardly going to even scratch me," Percy said calmly, not slowing down to wait.**

 **"But you just… beat me in, like, five seconds!" The daughter of Ares exclaimed.**

"Scared?" Percy said, his hood down and the charm up to hide his face, he didn't want anyone to know it was him, plus the Fates would make a perfect timing for him. ****

**"And Lord Kronos could beat you in one split second. Trust me, I know," Percy mumbled. He sighed and looked up. "You're all going to die," he sounded so confident of that fact, that Clarisse was immediately worried.**

 **"Then train us," she blurted out. "If you do that we'll be better. Less of us will die, and you said you wouldn't be helping us to fight them. You never said anything about training us. It's train or death."**

 **Percy scowled as he turned to face her. "It took me three centuries to get to this point, and Lord Kronos can still kill me within minutes if he wanted. You all have no more than two years. You're already dead, you just don't realise."**

"Such a pessimist son" Poseidon said with a smile. ****

**"So you're just gonna leave us to die?" Clarisse demanded, "You're gonna let those bastards walk all over us without lifting a finger? Prissy, this is your home as much as it is ours, and I doubt you actually want it destroyed. Everything here turned to rubble? Set alight so that nothing remains? It that what you wanted?"**

 **Percy glared at the ground. "No," he admitted, "I don't want that."**

 **Clarisse grabbed his hand and started dragging him in the direction of the Big House. "Then come on. We've got to talk to Mr. D about this."**

 **Percy grumbled. "Look, can you stop dragging me along? I'll follow you, alright?"**

"And I thought you were a leader?" Zeus said and winced as Hera hit his arm.

"Shut up and listen to the story." ****

 **Clarisse let go of him and jogged to the Big House, ignoring the over exaggerated sigh that came from Percy before he followed her. "So, you know how Kronos fights?"**

 **"Okay, firstly, we've seriously got to stop saying his name," Percy said as the temperature dropped and the sun seemed to give out less light. "Or," he mused, "saying his name a lot could give him a headache."**

 **"Let's go with option two," Clarisse murmured.**

 **Percy nodded. "Right. Secondly, who do you think I am? I know his fighting style off by heart by now." Clarisse seemed thoughtful as she ran, and they descended into silence.**

 **Percy hesitated at the steps of the Big House, but soon followed Clarisse. Inside the gods and some of the camp counsellors were still talking, and Percy was more than a little pleased to hear it was about the Titans and what they should do.**

 **Zeus frowned at Clarisse and Percy. "This is an important meeting, half-bloods," he chided, "you can't just barge in here."**

 **"You should have locked the door," Percy said calmly. "How were we to know?"**

 **Zeus scowled at him before he sighed. "What did you want?"**

 **"Lord Zeus," Clarisse said respectfully, "I just fought Prissy here," she waved her hand in the general direction of Percy, "and have an idea."**

 **Zeus raised an eyebrow. "An idea?"**

 **"Involving fighting?" Ares demanded.**

 **"Hush, Ares," Hera sighed, "let the half-bloods speak."**

 **Clarisse frowned slightly as she thought about how to start. "Prissy beat me in less than five seconds," she announced, which made several of the gods' eyes widen – Clarisse was well-known as the best spearman in camp. "So I talked to him and managed to persuade him that training us doesn't count as fighting the Titans. He won't be fighting – like he doesn't want to – and less of us will die."**

 **Zeus turned to Percy. "Perseus, what's your view on this?"**

 **"Me helping's hardly going to do anything," Percy said sharply. "The Titans-"**

 **"You easily beat Oceanus on the way out," Jason pointed out.**

 **Percy frowned. "That's different. I've fought Oceanus so many times I've lost count now, and you-know-who knows that. When I fought Oceanus I was… angry, frustrated, pissed – and even terrified – and that is how I beat him so easily."**

 **"Your powers over water beat his," Piper said. "You killed him by using the rivers that he had pulled out from the ground."**

 **Percy sighed. "The Titans are weaker than usual in Tartarus. It's easier to use their own domains against them."**

 **"Hold up a moment," Leo grinned and pointed at Percy. "Did you call Kronos you-know-who?"**

"Why are you thinking of Harry Potter?" Annabeth asked and pinched her nose.

"What?" Leo asked and smirked. "Haven't you hear? All the Stories are true!"

 **Percy pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Yes, Leo. I did. Because all of you seem to have forgotten that names have power. He is in Tartarus simmering in anger at the moment, and I really don't want to be giving him anymore power. Do you?"**

 **Leo shook his head. "No. Sorry."**

 ****

 **Percy grumbled under his breath. "Yes, I'll happily train all of you. I know the styles of the Titans from their King down to Leto."**

 **Artemis and Apollo started at the mention of their mother, and the goddess looked at Percy with slight worry. "Is she alive?"**

 **Percy nodded. "Last time I checked, and Koios seems rather annoyed by her decision to stay away from them, but he hasn't tried to kill her like Oceanus did with Metis, so that's good."**

 **Athena's eyes widened slightly. "My mother's dead?"**

 **Percy nodded. "Yup," he said, popping the 'p', "last time I checked. Their King's been cracking down on who's loyal and who isn't. The ones that aren't… poof, they're dead. Well, except for Krios and Iapetus… actually," he corrected, "they're also dead now. I'd hate to know what he's gonna do to Rhea if he manages to find her. Dead or alive."**

 **Zeus winced slightly at the thought, and then he nodded. "Very well, Perseus. The immortal campers shall be trained by you every day for two hours from now."**

 **"Isn't that a little excessive?" Jason asked.**

 **Percy snorted. "I beat Clarisse in less than five seconds, Jason. You-know-who can beat me in less than three minutes. I'm doing this in the hope that you'll live long enough against him for some help to come to your aid. Though I'd hope that by now none of you are stupid enough to fight him." He looked pointedly in the direction of Annabeth. "Because, let's face it, going up against him singlehandedly is like signing your death warrant."**

"And Death does love it when someone decides they want to die early, because they end up giving him company!" Hades said with a smile and summoned his angel of death, making every mortal flinch. After all no one wanted to die! ****

 **"Okay," Leo said, "while all of us know that Percy's probably the best to do this, shouldn't we wait a bit? You know, to let him settle back into the swing of things?"**

 **Percy snorted as he saw that Zeus was actually considering it. "You guys don't even have two years, and that's looking at it optimistically. When the Titans come – and they will – there not gonna leave anyone who stands against them alive. Do any of you know what decapitate, disembowel, dismember and eviscerate mean? They're all terms for cutting off various body parts. Hemicorporectomy? It's the scientific term for cutting the body in half."**

Everyone except the Titans and Percy looked green, and Poseidon looked ready to wage war on his father right then and their. ****

 **Nico shifted nervously in his seat. "Uh, Percy? Why're you telling us this?"**

 **"Because King has no care what he does, as long as you're all dead at his feet. Trust me, I know. He's spent the last two-hundred and eighty-seven years telling me how he's going to kill each of you painfully right in front of me, and he's actually really imaginative. He figured out how to make my power null and void, completely useless, and then allowed Oceanus to do what he wanted to me – that was two-hundred-fifty years ago. It didn't take him long to figure out just how badly electricity affected me, and he knows the exact power and voltage that will stop the heartbeat of a demigod and an immortal, paralysing them, but keeping them alive. He can-"**

 **"What exactly is the point of this?" Poseidon interrupted, looking very queasy as he realised that Percy was speaking from experience.**

 **"My point is that King isn't stupid. He's likely cleverer than Athena," Percy said carefully, trying to get all of the beings to understand. "He knows his strengths and plays to them whilst covering up his weaknesses and using the weaknesses of his enemies. It's how he thinks – like he has nothing to lose, and that is the most dangerous enemy of all. Yes, he doesn't exactly want to be returned to Tartarus again when he gets out, but other than that he has no care for the wellbeing of himself, or his brethren. He lives to rise and for nothing else. The thoughts running through his head are all connected with tearing down Olympus brick by brick, and nothing will stop him." Percy paused and took a breath. "Do all of you know why I'm saying this?" He asked, looking around at the beings sitting around the table.**

 **"Because we've angered him?" Nico asked.**

 **Percy rolled his eyes. "That's one reason. The other is that I need to know if you're all prepared to die fighting him, or if you want to live." Percy met each of their eyes as he continued. "Kronos has seen inside all of your heads and knows what you all fear," he glanced towards Annabeth briefly, "but do you know what he fears?" Zeus opened his mouth, but Percy quickly cut him off. "I'm asking the demigods. I know you probably have an idea of what he fears, but they've seen him more recently."**

 **"I have no clue," Leo announced, leaning back into his chair.**

 **"I think…" Annabeth trailed off thoughtfully. "Remember when Poseidon asked him to stop?"**

"That's my daughter!" Athena said proudly, looking down at everyone from the point of her nose, ignoring as others rolled their eyes. ****

**The demigods nodded, and Nico leaned forward. "What are you saying?"**

 **"He was angry," Annabeth said carefully, "and didn't you notice how much effort he put into not letting any emotions show?" She looked up at Percy. "That's it, isn't it?"**

 **"Essentially, yes," Percy nodded. "It leads back to when he was betrayed by Rhea. You all have to remember that even though King does intend to destroy Olympus, he does actually have a reason. He is capable of human and mortal emotions, he's just spent the vast majority hiding those emotions from the beings around him. It's the idea of loving anyone again, the fear of emotions, and that is his weakness."**

 **"He fears emotions?" Leo asked in confusion.**

 **"Love," Percy clarified, "not just any emotion. He fears getting attached to anyone after what happened with Rhea."**

"Damn right, do you have any idea on what she did to me? She ruined me and left me discarded…. But it doesn't matter, I have you" Kronos said into Percy's mind and let invisible hands trail up the newly made Titans cheek. ****

**"So how do we use it against him?" Annabeth asked curiously.**

 **Percy shrugged. "Beats me. That's not what I'm here for." He studied the beings for several seconds before a very small smile flickered into existence on his face. "I'll be in the arena when you want to start," he said before retreating from the room, feeling better than he had in the last three hundred years, and it was only later that he realised it was because he'd seen all his old friends and the gods listening to him, and even Zeus seemed to realise that Percy was deadly serious about the threat from the Titans.**

 **Maybe the gods wouldn't fall as easily as Percy thought.**

"Glad you have so much faith in the gods,"

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the late update! I have a full time job and recently got a promotion and cant update as much as I want, who knew i was going to be so busy? Anyways enjoy! and if any of you like Harry Potter… go check out my HP stories!**


	18. Chapter 18 Reading Your Dead

**Chapter 18: Your dead**

 **"** That's a nice chapter name, what's the next one? 'Kronos takes over the world?' " Leo spoke up for the first time in a long time, he had a little piece of paper in his hands creating airplane.

"Shut it and let me read," Poseidon said and took a sip of water.

 **Percy hadn't been in the arena for long before the immortal campers entered, apparently intending to start then. He sighed and turned to them. "Weapons out," he said before they had time to speak, ignoring the fact that Darren was with them, and by the look of it all the other children of the Big Three in camp. "Those of you that have any Titan weapons, I want you to use them." He turned his attention to Oceanus' sword and concentrated, knowing that the weapons of the Titans could change. The sword seamlessly changed into a silver scythe, the blade gleaming and reflecting the sunlight. The edges of the blade weren't sharp because Percy knew it wouldn't be a good idea to go hacking off limbs, but that didn't mean he'd be going easy.**

"I'm sure we can handle you Perce, you ain't that special!" Leo cooed and swung his imaginary hammer.

 **Percy looked up at the demigods to see that they were all staring at the scythe with wide eyes. "Alright, stop staring. It's rude," he said calmly. "Now, how many of you have fought against someone with a scythe before?"**

 **"Not many you know, it's just hardly ever does anyone fight with that stuff, it's just not a proper weapon!"**

 **The demigods that had come down to Tartarus raised their hands, but none of the others did. Percy nodded – it was what he was expecting. "Any guesses as to how to fight against a scythe-wielder?" Annabeth kept her hand up, along with Clarisse, Nico and Thalia. "The four who fought against the Titans three centuries ago. Of course," Percy nodded. "Any more of you?"**

 **Jason frowned slightly. "You've got to get past the blade," he announced.**

"But that's just the basics of fighting, 101," Ares said with a smirk and made a book a pear, his point made, And let his son read it, the ones closest to him.

 **Percy nodded. "That's usually a good start, but the Titans can change their weapons when they want. King could easily change it to a dagger and stab you when you're not expecting it. Anyone else?"**

 **"Defend and wait for an opening," Frank said. "Get past the blade and inside their guard, then get them out of action with a quick attack."**

 **Percy grinned. "Good. Like Annabeth did down in Tartarus. King's weak point is his left armpit. It's the effect from Luke's Achilles' Curse. Hit him there and he'll be down. It's a lot more effective than stabbing him in the heart or another organ. Trust me, I know. Like all men, he also has that famous weak spot between his legs, and stabbing that area will get him livid and no longer holding back. Though it's also very funny to see his reaction, I don't recommend going for that area unless you're sure reinforcements will be coming in seconds."**

 **Thalia snickered. "Wait, you've stabbed him there before?"**

Kronos ignored the stares that were coming his way, and glared at the ones who were laughing, into silence.

 **"Obviously," Percy said, his mouth twitching slightly, "and his reaction was priceless. But that's not my point. With all Titans you have to go for the immediate killing or crippling blows. If they manage to hit you, they'll probably break a bone, and you really don't want that to happen. Most of their weapons have special abilities. King's scythe causes immense pain. Oceanus' sword can sometimes freeze a limb or make it numb. Perses' greatsword can release a blast of energy that destroys anything it touches – as those of you that came down to Tartarus should remember Iapetus used it to collapse the entire building where I was… held. It's almost like a laser beam. Hyperion's sword can light itself on fire with a thought. Koios' sword allows the wielder to feel their opponent's weak spots. Lelantos' spear will always hit the target when it's thrown, and Tethys' sword is like Oceanus'," he listed the weapons that the half-bloods currently had in their possession, and the demigods grinned at their respective weapons.**

"Selling out our secrets?" Kronos mused and twirled a dagger around,

Percy smirked and opened their mind link, back in his lovers warmth and allowing it to cool the chaotic mess his had become within the gods smelly presence.

"Only cuz it was vital that they trust me," Percy said back, and let go of the mental thread, that consisted of there conversation.

 **"So who wants to have a go first?" Percy asked as he lifted up the silver scythe, feeling slightly queasy at the similarities to Kronos' scythe.**

 **"I will," Clarisse said as she stepped forward after realising that no one else was going to want to go first.**

 **Percy nodded. "Use Lelantos' spear," he said.**

 **Clarisse summoned the spear to her hand, feeling it burn her slightly, but the pain was bearable. "Just don't beat me too easily in front of them all, Prissy."**

Clarified blushed bright red as the god read that sentence.

 **Percy raised an eyebrow. "Gonna ask King that?"**

 **Clarisse scowled at him. "No, but you're not King."**

 **Percy smiled slightly and the ground rumbled as the earth slipped up around his leg, leaving gleaming gold armour in its wake. The sound of metal sliding on metal echoed around the arena, and then Percy was standing wearing armour that was an exact copy of Kronos'. "Still not King? I would change my eye colour to gold, but I really don't want to."**

"You shouldve, it woyuldve completed the look! I mean who wants to be Kronos for Halloween?" Zeus said with a sneer.

"Well he is badass" Jason said and asked if he could read, he wanted to know if he would do good while fighting the infamus Percy Jackson, the one the Camps always talked about with the greatests of respect.

 **Clarisse swallowed. "That looks…"**

Many of the demigod broke out into whispers only to be silenced at an annoyed god's voice.

"For immortals sake! Kronos is his grandfather! It's not like, we don't know!" Poseidon said and continued reading after the chatter slowed down.

 **Percy flinched. "Can we get this over and done with?" He snapped.**

 **Clarisse took a breath and nodded. "Pretending you're King's a lot easier now," she murmured.**

 **"Come at me, child of war," Percy said, deepening his voice slightly and making an active effort to make it smoother.**

 **Clarisse raised Lelantos' spear and ran at him, rapidly closing the distance as Percy idly swung the scythe in front of him. Clarisse slashed with the edges of the spear and Percy leaned a few inches to the side, barely avoiding the blow as he swept down with the scythe and knocked her feet out from under her. The scythe shifted into a sword and he rested the point on the base of her throat.**

 **"Dead," Percy said calmly as he withdrew the weapon and helped her up. "You can't just run into battle against him waving your weapon like a lunatic," he said to Clarisse and the other demigods. "Otherwise you'd be taken down before you even swing the weapon. You've got to be patient and wait for him to attack first, because otherwise you're already dead." Percy paused as he scanned the demigods, and his eyes landed on Annabeth. "Your turn, Annabeth."**

"She might need more training then the others, since she really cares for Percy." Zeus spoke up.

 **Annabeth unsheathed her drakon bone sword and walked so she was a dozen or so feet away from Percy. "Would this be like fighting Kronos?"**

 **Percy raised an eyebrow, deciding to not mention how she'd said his name. "Not completely," he admitted, "he's a lot faster than me, but otherwise yes."**

 **"Faster than you?" Clarisse exclaimed incredulously.**

"Duh, most titans will be faster, most of you guys are human, yet part God, so only half the amount of strength," Athena said in a teacher's voice. It was her voice that many called "The one where it sounded like she was a know it all." or a Hermione Granger voice.

 **Percy shrugged. "Well, yeah. He does control time at the lift of a finger."**

 **Annabeth attacked whilst Percy was distracted, leaping towards him with her sword swinging through the air. It was a good attack, but Percy easily blocked it. "Faster," he growled, "you're dead if you're that slow."**

"growl, it's an interesting word, for the unique kind, right." Apollo said counting his fingers. "I'm going to have to think of a poem for Growl"

"Apollo… shut up! No one likes your poems!

 **Annabeth's jaw locked and she backed away, making sure that she was fast and on the balls of her feet. Percy grinned slightly as he watched her, noting that her guard was up at all times and she never stayed in the same spot for more than half a second. He let out a breath and took a step towards her. "I'm Lord Kronos," he announced as a reminder, ignoring the way the temperature dropped. "What will you do?" And he lunged towards her, blurring as he sped himself up, and Annabeth instinctively blocked the attack.**

 _"There is only one Lord Kronos, and that's me_ **,"** Kronos said, his voice was a loud mental yell, making Percy flinch. Then shiver in pleasure as he caught the lust in his voice.

"have a kink don't you?" Percy asked, and let the Titan slow time and kiss him senseless, making him ache with a chance of making love with all his brothers, children and once friends that could see them.

Only to pull away as time once again resumed it's play.

 **"I'll kill you," Annabeth smiled, and Percy nodded, swiping the scythe back and around, but Annabeth ducked.**

 **"Good," Percy grinned. "But a little faster," and he moved around Annabeth in a split second, the air splitting beneath the swing of his scythe. Annabeth's eyes widened and she rolled to the side, but Percy swept out with his leg and knocked her over, cracking the ground beside her head with the scythe. "Dead," he said quietly.**

 **Annabeth swallowed and took his offered hand, letting him pull her to her feet. "Too slow?"**

 **"** you'd be dead," Hyperion smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

 **Percy nodded. "And you weren't expecting me to do that. King will easily be able to pick up on that, and he'll do exactly what you're not expecting." He looked back at the demigods. "Jason? Thalia? You two want a turn?"**

 **The children of Zeus nodded and made their way forward as Annabeth retrieved her sword. "The two of us at once?" Thalia asked.**

 **Percy shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"**

Percy looked at his hands, he didn't know what was going to happen once they got to the sexual parts of his life, and it worried him, even though they'd forget **….**

 **Jason grinned. "I don't think we could beat him together anyway, Thals."**

 **"You're never gonna know unless you try," Percy grinned, feeling an urge to attack them and get it over with, though he wasn't exactly sure what 'over with' would mean.**

 **He got his answer when the scythe he was holding shuddered in his grip and shimmered to a golden colour. "Oh, that's not good," he mumbled, inwardly cursing.**

 **He felt a heavy presence press against his mind, and the blood drained from his face. "Percy?" Nico asked worriedly, his eyes flickering from the now golden scythe to Percy's eyes. "Are you alright?"**

 **Percy shut his eyes. "Get away," he said as he struggled to raise a barrier between his mind and the invading one. He could already sense the other's thoughts – he could feel his urge to maim and kill.**

 **"Percy?" Jason asked, backing away slightly.**

 **Percy's eyes snapped open, and Jason immediately raised his sword when he saw the immortal's eyes. They were solid gold. "Grandfather," Jason growled, avoiding saying the Titan's name.**

 **Percy growled as he fought against the Titan's influence. "My body. My mind," he snarled angrily, letting his anger rush through his body, and for a brief moment Kronos recoiled, allowing Percy to regain control before he came back with the force of a truck slamming into Percy's mind again.**

 **Percy clenched his jaw and his gaze landed on the weapon in his hand. It was glowing faintly gold, and he realised that Kronos was using it to anchor his essence. Percy didn't hesitate to throw the scythe away, not waiting to watch it clatter against the wall as he shoved Kronos from his mind. Percy took several deep breaths to steady his breathing, and then he looked at the wide-eyed demigods in front of him.**

 **"No one says his name again," Percy said sharply, and then added as an afterthought, "and no one tells the gods."**

"To late! We know, the gods see and hear everything!" Hermes said with a smirk, and yelped as everyone turned to stare at him.

"Okay, okay, I know I am hot and all, but puh lease staring is rude!" the messenger god said in a very convincing voice of Apollo.

 **"You - your eyes were gold," Darren stuttered.**

 **Percy nodded, turning his attention to the now silver sword that was lying on the ground. It shimmered with waves like the sea, almost like a living representation of the oceans around the world. Against his will, something that Kronos had told him long ago came to mind. "A natural disaster. A force of nature. That's what you are. You're a tsunami, Perseus, and tsunamis can lay waste to entire civilisations."**

"Basically he's complimenting you, in a farce of an insult, " Hyperion said and waggled his eyebrows, only to duck as a bright ball of energy flew at him **.**

 **"Tsunami," Percy murmured, still staring at the silver sword.**

 **"Uh… Percy?" Jason asked nervously. "Are you alright?"**

 **Percy nodded as he held his hand out for the sword and it shot into his grip. "Yeah. I am now, thanks."**

 **"How did that happen?" Darren asked worriedly. "The King thing, I mean. Not the sword thing."**

 **Percy smiled slightly. "I'd guess he found an anchor in the scythe. You know, because it was gold and pretty much a complete copy of his? And I've been in his presence so much the last few centuries that I'd bet he could sense me from thousands of miles away." He looked down at the sword in his hand, seeing the flat of the blade shimmer slightly and the word 'Tsunami' appeared engraved down the middle. "Awesome," he murmured.**

 **"It's awesome that King can sense your presence?" Darren asked incredulously.**

"That would make you insane, why is that?" Kronos muttered and smirked, creating a time portal his arms coming over Percy, who took his disguise off and let the Titan push him up against his temporarily throne in the gods palace.

Placing his lips on Percy's, capturing the warmth and feeling of home, second to in his body.

Percy moaned and ran a hand through the titans curly locks and closed his eyes.

"Not here, even if I really want it, what we have is sacred," Percy said and strolled away.

 **Percy frowned. "No. Why'd that be awesome?"**

 **"But you just said…"**

 **"I was talking about the name of this sword," Percy said as he turned the blade to show them its new name.**

 **"Okay, that's pretty cool," Leo admitted.**

 **Percy nodded and thoughtfully rotated the blade around his wrist, and then it shimmered back into the scythe. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Percy?" Annabeth asked worriedly, her expression showing the immense concern she still had for his welfare, despite him breaking up with her. Percy felt oddly touched.**

 **"Nope," Percy grinned, "but relax. I'm prepared now. It won't happen again."**

 **"I think I'm beginning to understand what Iapetus meant when he said you'd go insane," Nico mumbled.**

 **Percy scowled at him. "Nico has just volunteered you all for a fight. Weapons out."**

 **Jason frowned. "You know what? I'm agreeing with Nico."**

 **"Then all of you can fight me twice. So after I beat your arses into the ground you'll have to get up and fight again, but with bruises that feel like Tartarus," Percy growled. "And this time I'll not be holding back."**

 **"What?" Clarisse and Annabeth demanded, but Percy just grinned.**

 **"Come on, godlings," Percy smirked. "Come taste the power of the Sea… I usually say that to the Titans," he laughed.**

 **"That is annoying, it makes it sound from a cheesy superhero movie!" Leo said and high fives Conner who had nodded in agreement.**

 **"He's cockier," Hazel murmured, and Frank nodded in agreement.**

 **"Definitely," the son of Mars muttered.**

 **"Let's knock him down a peg," Clarisse growled and charged forward, forgetting the first thing Percy had told them – don't charge. The other demigods quickly followed her – all of the immortal campers, which was about two for each cabin in camp.**

 **It took Percy less than five minutes to beat them all by either knocking them out or disarming them. He rolled his eyes as he took in their groaning forms. "All of you, get up. One more bout, then you're all free to go and nurse your injuries. Just remember to be back here tomorrow two hours after lunch."**

 **Leo groaned. "Can't I stay here? It's comfy."**

 **"You guys so, would be dead, none of you want to even fight!" Iapetus said and glared at the gods and their children.**

 **Percy rolled his eyes. "You all forgot that you've got to wait for King to attack first. Forget it, and you're dead, so remember it. On your feet." The demigods muttered not so subtle curses towards Percy as they clambered to their feet and readied themselves for the next go.**

 **Kronos' jaw clenched as Perseus managed to repel his influence. The demigod was stronger than he'd expected. He tapped the blade of his scythe thoughtfully before standing from his temporary throne – which was really just a chunk of rock crafted to look like a throne – and strode to the edge of the large outcropping. Below him stretching across the landscape of Tartarus marched an army.**

 **Thousands of monsters strong, and it was the largest army Kronos had managed to raise in a long time. He turned back to face Hyperion. "Has the message been sent?"**

 **"That's the end!" Poseidon cheerfully said.**

 **The shouts of protest at the abrupt ending of the chapter and the cliffhanger was silenced as Poseidon laughed.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Just kidding!" He ducked as multiple weapons were thrown at him. Clearing his throat the god finished the ending of the chapter.

 **Hyperion dipped his head in a small nod. "Yes, my lord. The squadron of harpies have reached the Fortress and Atlas is aware of our movements."**

 **"And my palace?" Kronos demanded.**

 **"He says that at the rate it is rising we'll reach it only hours after it's complete," Hyperion reported.**

 **"** Fast builders!" hephaestus grunted and scratched his beard, wondering who wanted to help build the black castle.

 **"And our two wayward brothers?"**

 **"Willing to cooperate, after your… message to them," Hyperion said, a savage smirk forming on his face.**

 **"** What message did you send them?" Zeus asked and looked at the Titan king.

"That I would kill them slowly and have them beg to be in my good graces, and I would do anything to achieve that, and none of my threats should be taken lightly." Kronos said. "Or something like that."

 **"Good," Kronos murmured. "Let's hope they stay that way. And our brethren?"**

 **"Wanting some Primordial blood," Hyperion said calmly.**

 **Kronos chuckled. "And our uncle?" He asked, raising his voice slightly.**

 **"Readying his supporters, and preparing for them to all die."**

"So morbid! Why can't monsters have eternal life? Oh right they do, they NEVER DIE!" Annabeth said sarcastically and strode up to the god and held out her hand for the book, Poseidon sneered and handed it to Zeus who took it and opened it to the next chapter. Everyone ignored Annabeth's indigent scream.

.

.

.

A/N: okay I am sorry to say that thre update is so late! I have moved to a different home, new family and hasve seteled down, it was scary but necesary, and i hope this update was good!

my updates for ICBKA is just updated on Wattpad under the username: goodygoodi

JO


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Reading Fallen**

 ***time skip – five months***

"Wow that went really fast, I can't believe the gods are making us listen to this book, and we all have ADHD and all that other things that they shouldn't have us sitting for hours on end." Leo murmured and stretched out on the floor, he held a book in hand and groaned as he saw it was still very thick.

 **"Come on, Percy," Darren grumbled, "we're gonna be late for breakfast if you don't get up!"**

 **"Five more minutes," Percy murmured into his pillow.**

"Boys are so lazy! I mean morning starts at the time Apollo begins to break through the skies!" Demeter exclaimed and threw her hands into the air in a "What can you do about it" maner.

"Well not everyone needs to be up in an ungodly hour!" Nico Di Angelo growled out and many of the titans gods and demigods all nodded their heads in support.

"Under the sea you can't tell when it is day or night, it's too dark, that is why we have Pearl Lights," Poseidon put in his two cent worth.

"GUYS LET ME READ!" Leo yelled and withered under the glares he got.

 **Darren glared at Percy from across the room. "Hey, isn't the cabin counsellor supposed to be the one getting the cabin up, not the other way around?"**

 **Percy turned his head to glare at his half-brother. "Hey, I've still got a headache. Shut up."**

 **Darren grinned. "It's the gods' revenge for your harsh training sessions."**

 **"Your faults for agreeing," Percy yawned. "Oh gods, it feels so good to have a bed again."**

 **"Yeah, you've been saying that for the past five months," Darren said as he rolled his eyes. "And I don't think Mr. D's gonna be pleased with you if you miss breakfast again."**

"Well beds are amazing after being in Tartarus for so long," Kronos grinned, it made many of them shiver at the sharp grin the Titan King gave.

 **"Shut up. I have a headache."**

 **Darren frowned. "Still? It hasn't gone away?"**

 **Percy shook his head and rolled over to glare at the ceiling. "It feels like someone's hitting me in the head with a hammer. Actually, I'd prefer the hammer."**

"I am sure Leo and the hephaestus children won't mind hitting Percy with a hammer!" Ares said and put together the gun he held in his hands. "If not, me and my children will!"" He boomed.

 **Darren rolled his eyes. "Come on, just get up. We'll talk to Chiron and Mr. D about it at breakfast."**

 **Percy grumbled, but stood up and quickly got dressed. He stretched as he strode out the cabin with Darren following him and made his way to the dining pavilion. Demigods greeted the two sons of Poseidon as they went past, and the day was already in full swing.**

"It's strange reading about our lives, even though it hasn't happened yet," Darren mused and glanced around receiving nods from many.

Glancing at the shadowy figure beside Kronos he let out a sigh, he had a feeling about him: it was family, and familiar but he wasn't sure why. Shaking his head Darren didn't notice the golden eyes on him.

 **In the dining pavilion the immortal campers were mostly sitting at the Poseidon table, which had originally annoyed Percy, but now he was used to it. Percy slid into his customary seat at the end of the table with Darren and Annabeth opposite him, and he quickly started on the maple syrup covered pancakes as Annabeth asked his half-brother how he'd been during the night, like she'd been doing for the last five months.**

 **"You're drowning them," Nico complained from beside Percy.**

 **Percy just grinned. "I'm a kid of Poseidon, I can't drown, and neither can my pancakes."**

"No, they just get soggy and taste disgusting to most," Annabeth said and shuddered, Percy had once told her to try his food and had laughed when she had swallowed it and then had promptly thrown it up again.

 **"Okay, sometimes your logic doesn't make any sense to me," Nico frowned.**

 **Percy shrugged and touched the side of his head. "It's my insanity," he smirked.**

 **"Uh, I'm pretty sure your insanity is when you start muttering to yourself," Leo said helpfully.**

 **Percy scowled at him. "No, that happens when you start annoying me. Like now, actually."**

"Bipolar much," Athena muttered.

 **Leo rolled his eyes, and Percy grinned. "You all ready for today?"**

 **Jason groaned. "As long as I can still feel my limbs after it."**

 **Percy sighed. "Hey, you all agreed, and at least you can beat me together now."**

 **"Yeah," Clarisse nodded, "but you still pulverise us if it's one-on-one."**

 **Percy snorted as he turned back to his pancakes. "Your point?"**

 **"You're an idiot," Thalia smirked from next to Annabeth.**

"That idiot survived Tartarus against all odds for 2 thousand years," Iapetus argued with a growl, "show respect where it's earned!"

 **Percy scowled at her, opening his mouth to speak, but stopping when it felt like someone had swung a warhammer at the side of his head. He flinched and touched the side of his head. "Percy?" Darren asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"**

 **Percy grimaced, prodding the area where it hurt, but it didn't get worse. "Did anyone else feel that?" He asked with slight fear.**

 **"Feel what?" Nico asked.**

 **"Like someone's hitting me in the head," Percy muttered, and the ground suddenly shook beneath them. The tables in the dining pavilion shifted, and cups and plates fell onto the floor from the force of the shake.**

"It's obvious once you think rationally, an earthquake, you don't need Athena or her decedents to point out the obvious," Poseidon muttered.

"SAVAGE!" Hermes whooped and laughed alongside his brother.

 **"What's happening?" Clarisse demanded as she shot to her feet.**

 **"Earthquake," Annabeth breathed, her eyes widening.**

 **Percy scrambled to his feet, still clutching his head as the sounds of monsters screeching filled the air. "Everyone remain calm!" Chiron shouted to be heard over the yells from the demigods.**

"Did it even work? When you yell out to do something and they still do the opposite?" Will asked and looked to Chiron who shook his head.

 **"Percy?" Nico exclaimed as Percy fell to one knee, the pounding in his head doubling. "Are you alright?"**

 **Percy groaned, his vision blurring as the rumbling continued, and he lurched to his feet, making his way to Chiron and Dionysus. The pavilion filled with flashes of light as the gods flashed down from Olympus, all of them looking worried. Percy took a deep breath and struggled up to the table where Chiron and Mr. D usually sat. He leaned on the table. "It's coming from Tartarus," he said, his voice sounding like it was coming through a long tunnel.**

 **"Percy, are you alright?" Poseidon asked, unknowingly repeating exactly what Nico had said.**

 **"Iris-Message Tartarus," Percy croaked as he slid down, sitting on the stone floor.**

 **There was a few beats of silence, and then he heard Zeus say, "Iris, show me Tartarus."**

From speaking those words an image of Tartarus appeared. It was dark and flaky looking, it made many people shudder because of what it represented and what it was. Many monsters were down there, Titans, and the worst punishment ever where there. Hades himself rarely traveled to that place! It was revolting to many.

 **Percy blinked to make his vision clear again, and he watched as a screen of Tartarus appeared above the open-topped pavilion so all the demigods could see what was going on. Tartarus was falling apart. The Pit shook and rumbled, as large rocks and dust fell from the cavern roof.**

 **"Show us the Primordial Tartarus," Percy said loudly, and the screen seemed to dive down through the Pit, coming to a large castle which was surrounded by an army. The screen shot through the lumps of rock which Percy knew used to be the doors and down a massive corridor, over hundreds of monsters fighting each other, and into the throne room.**

 **There were two thrones at the end, and one being impaled through the chest with what would be a wooden shaft, if not for the golden crescent shaped blade on the top. Percy sucked in a breath as he saw the weapon – or, more specifically, the scythe – which the Primordial of the Pit was impaled on. Percy felt tears sting his eyes, as he saw his adopted father. The immortal's eyes were shut tight with pain as ichor pooled beneath him, streaking down the shaft of the scythe and bubbling out of his mouth.**

 **Percy slowly stood up as he narrowed his eyes at the being that most definitely shouldn't be lounging in Tartarus' throne. "What have you done?" He hissed angrily.**

"Hiss sounds so weird, but I get how you speak like that, you prolong the 'S' and it's hiss like. Right!?" Jason asked and glanced together who scowled.

"Something like that," she muttered.

 **Kronos raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Is that how you greet your King, grandson?"**

 **Percy's jaw clenched. "Rot in the Void, bastard," he growled.**

 **Kronos smirked. "It's good to see you've recovered your defiance. It'll be fun to remove it again."**

 **Percy's hands fisted at his side. "Don't you know what killing Tartarus will do?" He demanded.**

 **"The same as what killing my father did, I would presume" Kronos said in amusement. "The Primordials aren't needed, and he was in the way. It was a simple solution. There's no need to get so wound up over it."**

 **"Wound up?" Percy repeatedly angrily. "He was… he saved my life so many times!"**

"Rules of hostage... never give information out freely!" Ares snarled slamming the but of his spear on the ground.

 **Kronos cocked his head to the side. "Did he?" He asked, his eyes gleaming in satisfaction. "I didn't know. If I did I would have slaughtered him sooner." Percy roared in anger and the room around Kronos start collapsing, but the Titan merely lifted a finger. "If you think I'd allow myself to be buried under my own structure again you're sorely mistaken, grandson."**

 **"Stop calling me that!" Percy shouted furiously. "I swear to you, Kronos, that you will pay for killing Tartarus!"**

"No plans anymore I hope?" Kronos asked his voice holding a smug satisfaction tone in it.

"Smug bastard," Percy said and grinned to show he was joking.

 **Kronos chuckled. "I look forward to it," he said wryly before his attention was taken by the Primordial in front of him.**

 **Tartarus coughed and his eyes opened, the black orbs glowing angrily as he glared at Kronos. "If I'd known you'd turn out like this, you'd have died as a child, Titan."**

 **Kronos chuckled and stood up. "Good to see you too, uncle," he smirked, and quickly closing the distance between them he wrapped one hand around the shaft of his scythe and sharply jerked it to the side, Tartarus hissing in pain as his legs collapsed beneath him and he slid down the shaft to land with a heavy thud on the floor. Kronos calmly pulled his scythe out of the Primordial's chest, ignoring the slickness of the shaft as he gripped it in two hands.**

 **"NO!" Percy screamed in anger, hatred and fear as he watched Kronos bring the scythe up.**

Percy shuddered now, he remembered what Tartarus was willing to go through, the lengths he was willing to go to, the sacrifice wasn't as big as the prize was. Casualties of war… were sometimes better.

 **"Cut the message off!" Annabeth yelled as she realised what Kronos was doing, and Athena cursed.**

 **"Father, cut it off!" The goddess of wisdom shouted, but Zeus was too slow, and Percy watched with wide eyes as Kronos cut straight through the Primordial's neck.**

 **Percy was left staring up at the sky, his emotions running wild and alternating between complete despair, anger and frustration. Then Nico, Clarisse, Darren and Annabeth were there and trying to comfort him as he fell to his knees. "Calm down, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth murmured, "it's alright, okay? He'll reform eventually."**

 **"He won't," Percy croaked. "He's gone like Ouranos is now."**

"I didn't know killing him was this bad effect," Kronos said to Percy who sat with their legs touching, hiding it in plain sight.

"He held my sanity," Percy explained vocally.

 **"You still have Poseidon, Perce," Nico said desperately. "Come on, this is what King wants, and you know it."**

 **"He killed him," Percy mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself. "He killed him. I watched, and he killed him."**

 **"Please, Percy," Darren pleaded, "calm down. It'll be alright."**

 **"We should get him to the Big House," Clarisse said. "Let him calm down there, because the Campers are starting to stare."**

 **Annabeth glanced up and nodded before taking one of Percy's arms and gently guiding him to his feet, Nico doing the same on his other side. Together the four demigods managed to get Percy out of the pavilion and away from the staring campers, and all the while Percy muttered under his breath – curses directed at the Titans, and prayers to various gods.**

 **"Why did Perseus react like that?" Zeus demanded as soon as all the gods and demigods that went on the quest (along with Darren) were in the Rec room.**

"Gods, gods can be nosy!" Percy sighed and put on the glamour so he could take the insufferable hood off his face.

 **The demigods all turned to Nico, who glared at them. "Why me?"**

"Yeah, let's all pick on the goth and loner," Nico muttered and took his leather jacket off.

Smiling Will took his hand and kissed the palm, "I won't pick on you," he grinned.

 **"Because you're the one who talked to Iapetus," Thalia reasoned.**

 **Nico grumbled under his breath and sighed. "Alright, so down in Tartarus Percy asked Iapetus why Kro – King had done it. He said that King suspected that Tartarus had adopted Percy, and that was why he'd captured and taken him – to find out if it was real. If Tartarus sent a quest down to save Percy, then King would know the truth, and he did. So, basically, Tartarus is Percy's adoptive father, and King just killed him in front of Percy."**

 **"Why didn't you tell us?" Poseidon asked, looking very irritated.**

 **Clarisse shrugged. "Prissy asked us not to," she said as she glanced at the demigod sitting on one of the couches in the room.**

 **Athena sighed. "Don't you realise how important that information would have been?"**

 **"Yeah," Nico nodded, "but it's in the past now. There's no point going over it repeatedly."**

 **"Nico's right," Poseidon nodded. "We need to figure out how long we've got left – before the Titans come."**

"Nice to hear strategy from demigod," Atlas spoke from his standing position besides Kronos.

No one said anything, as they realized that this was going to be read, full brunt truth, no lies or anything.

 **There was silence for several minutes, and then Apollo snorted. "Well this is impossible."**

 **"It'll take at least a year and a quarter for their army to reform," Percy's voice cut in, and all of the gods and demigods turned to look at him. "And then a few weeks – a few months at most – for then to march to Olympus."**

"Good predictability," Hyperion grinned nasty grin, "but we've already got agents everywhere," he bowed his head and ignored the glared he got from his brothers.

 **Athena nodded slowly. "Alright, we'll work with that. Dionysus, you need to cut out all non-war preparing activities for the campers. We've got to be prepared for this."**

 **Percy took a breath and shakily stood up. "I can lead an activity where they learn about the strengths and weaknesses of certain Titans, and continue my current one with the immortal campers."**

 **Zeus nodded. "Chiron will fit some time in the schedules for that, Perseus, but in the meanwhile, you need to rest. We can talk more about this tomorrow if we need to."**

 **Percy nodded slightly. "Okay," he mumbled, with only one thought running through his head as he left the Big House – destroy the Titans.**

" _Feeling the love,"_ Kronos murmured and ran his hand down his lovers arm and grinned at the glare he got.

" _Well I wasn't on your side yet"_ Percy snarled.

" _Savage"_


End file.
